Same Rhyme
by Umi-chan3
Summary: At 16, Mitsuki is an up and coming new singer with a bright future ahead of her. The only problem is-she can't seem to put a certain man in her past. When she's asked to go on tour with Takuto will she be able to make him remember his old life? SPOILERS!
1. Mitsuki's New Voice

Well, I decided that I'd finally try my hand at a Full Moon fanfiction. The thing is, I didn't really appreciate the ending, leaving it off as it was, and I'm really running out of ideas for Rayearth stories. Besides, there aren't enough in this section, and Full Moon is one of my favorite animes. Grins. Anyway, the specifics of the story are; this is set in the future when Mitsuki _is_ sixteen, and she has finally become a singer, for real, though by her own name. She and Takuto never really met at the end of the last episode (based on anime obviously, I can't seem to find the Manga anywhere), and Mitsuki has spent her past few years trying to impress him and make him remember somehow.

**__**

Same Rhyme

Chapter 1 Mitsuki's New Voice

Her arms reached up toward the heavens as she yawned thickly and sprung out of bed. She mused over the thought that she was possibly one of the only high school students that _sprung_ out of bed. _Well, _she commented to herself, _none of the others have as much good fortune as I do._

With her new career ahead of her, she'd been able to put her past behind her. Her surgery had been successful, and the tumor that had seized her vocal chords for so long was gone. She was totally and completely free, able to sing loudly and beautifully whenever she chose. And whenever she chose, was really whenever her agent chose, but that was okay with her as long as she got her message out to everyone. And her message was her own, not Full Moon's, not the stereotype she had become.

Yet, there were two things she could not so easily put in the past. Her eyes darkened slightly as she ran the silver comb through her hair. Yes, but how could she convince him? How could she even approach him? There were five years difference between them. She knew that didn't matter in real life, but in high school that was an impossible mountain.

Shape up Mitsuki, her mind scolded her, _you've never been a quitter. You've always found a way._

She resisted the urge to scream at that voice that she had _not_ always found away, not on her own anyway. She hadn't found a way to save Eichi, or Meroko. Meroko…still…the name stung in her head. Where _was_ Meroko? If Takuto had been reborn, to try again, then where was she? Had she been reborn too? Something told her that wasn't it, but she was still willing to search. She would do an-

A loud honking outside her door made her thoughts cease abruptly. She tossed the comb back onto her vanity, grabbed her book bag, and ran for the door.

"Mitsuki-chan!" the driver called, "You're going to make us late! Come on!"

Mitsuki jumped into the car as it tore off, giggling helplessly from adrenaline. She let the wind push her dark brown hair backwards as she soaked in the sun lovingly. Convertibles were a great invention.

"Hey Mitsuki! It's your new song!" the girl in the front shouted, turning up the volume. Mitsuki could only laugh as they sang the words loudly, with all their hearts.

"Ooh, speaking of new songs! Guess who just released a new record?!" the girl next to her squealed.

"Who?" Mitsuki inquired.

"Takuto Kira!"

"Ah, Takuto," everyone in the car sighed as one.

"Hey Mitsuki! Why haven't you hooked me up with him yet?" the driver demanded, sending a heated glare toward Mitsuki via the rearview mirror.

"Because she's going to hook him up with me, right?" the passenger turned and smiled eagerly at Mitsuki who blushed fiercely and looked down at her interlocked hands.

"I-uh-well…" she stumbled. "The thing is-"

"Mitsuki has a crush on Takuto!" the girl on her left cried, causing Mitsuki to blush harder.

"No-no-I-"

"Aw," the girl in the passenger seat whined, "You always get the good ones Mitsuki."

"I'm sure your boyfriend would love hearing that," the driver countered sarcastically, and all the girls burst into a fit of laugher, moving the subject from Mitsuki and freeing her mind. So, Takuto had finally released his second album. This could be her chance…

§§§

"Mitsuki, you're not ready to take this test?" the teacher demanded angrily, rapping her fingers on Mitsuki's desk.

"I-uh-well…" she stammered. "It was…I had to be at the studio, and- and-"

"See me after class!" she turned quickly and stormed away. Mitsuki sighed heavily and slumped further into her seat.

"Oh man…"

"Kouyama!" the teacher hissed, and Mitsuki stood hurriedly and bowed, heat flooding into her face.

"Sorry sensei," she muttered before she sat once more.

At the end of class, Mitsuki walked hesitantly toward her teacher's desk, keeping her eyes lowered.

"Mitsuki," she sighed heavily, shutting her desk drawer and looking up at the young girl. "I do not mean to be harsh with you, but your grades are failing. You are rarely in class, and when you are, you simply struggle to catch up. It doesn't seem to be a fault of your own, just a lack of time. I know you have asked me not to bother your grandmother with this, but I feel that I am forced to. Your music is being placed over your education, and she should be notified so you two can discuss it."

Mitsuki's throat closed so tightly that all she could do was nod her response.

"You understand?"

"Y-yes," she bowed quickly before exiting, tears welling in her eyes.

"Mitsuki!" her eyes turned upward to find that the voice calling her was a friend of hers, Eitoku. "Hey," he smiled warmly as he caught up with her.

"Hi," she grumbled, trying to push away the tears.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, attempting to peer into her eyes.

"I-" she turned away from him, "just got yelled at."

"Oh," he laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "That's not too bad. I get yelled at all the time."

She shook her head, but he didn't seem to notice. It wouldn't have been so bad, except for the fact that now her grandmother was involved.

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride home."

"Oh," she bit her lip, "I normally get a ride home with-"

"Come on," he begged, giving her puppy dog eyes.

She laughed and pushed him away from her, "Fine," she groaned. "If I must."

"Cool, I'll meet you by your locker," he pushed his bag back onto his shoulder and headed to his next class.

She watched him go, suspiciously. _Wonder what that's all about,_ she pondered, but didn't have time to think because the late bell sounded, and she had to go sprinting to her next class.

§§§

"So where do you live exactly?" he asked, and she gave him her address in a quiet voice. "What's wrong? You're not _still_ worried about her are you?" he demanded. "Come on, Amori-san is a stickler for the rules. She-"

"No, it's not that."

"Well, then what's wrong?"

"I-" she knew she couldn't explain. She couldn't explain it to anyone, no one…except for the one she _had_ to explain it to. "It's nothing."

"Uh huh, sure," he muttered, but let it drop. "So, I heard your new song, it's amazing. I loved the lyrics."

She smiled and thanked him, "I've been trying to work more on my English," she told him.

He grinned, "Well you're doing pretty well so far."

"Thank you," she nodded to herself, she _had_ come a long way. Ever since her time in America…even now the pain ripped through her. _Eichi…Takuto…_both lost. When she found out Eichi was dead, she was sure she would never love again, and then Takuto surprised her. Now, they were both gone, and her heart was more empty than ever. She had to find a way to make Takuto remember, there had to be a way!

He stared curiously at her clenched fists and hollow eyes, what did she have hiding inside her? "Mi-"

But he couldn't finish because Mitsuki's cell phone was ringing. She looked around confusedly, then sighed and began to dig through her bag until she found the small device that had disrupted her thoughts, "Hello?" she answered cheerfully.

"Hey Mitsuki-chan!" Ooshige-san called from the other side.

"Hello Ooshige-san," Mitsuki responded brightly. "What's up?"

"Takasu-san wants you to get down to the studio right away. He has a new idea for your next record," Ooshige informed her.

"Right…now?" Mitsuki looked hesitantly at Eitoku, "I…"

"Please come as soon as possible Mitsuki," Ooshige gave Mitsuki the 'this conversation is finished' tone, and she knew she had lost.

"I'll be there shortly."

"Good, see you then!"

She shut her phone with a soft 'click' and turned to face Eitoku, "Um…change in plans?"

He laughed and shook his head at her, turning the car around and heading toward the studio.

§§§

He stopped in front of the building and looked at it with awe, "Wow," he whispered.

"Th-" Mitsuki stopped, he had come out of his way to take her here; she owed him. "You wanna come in for a minute?" she inquired, and his jaw nearly came unhinged.

"Yes!" he shouted, a bit too enthusiastically, and Mitsuki smiled weakly.

"Okay," she motioned toward the doors, "Let's go."

He shut off the car and followed her through the doors toward the studio.

All the way through, she heard him take in deep breaths and whisper quiet words and phrases as musicians wound their way through the halls. She laughed, remembering a time when this had been all new to her, and she had looked at it in the same way.

Finally, they reached the door to Takasu-san's office, and she turned to Eitoku, "Well, thanks for walking me, you know the way out?" she realized how harsh that sounded and winced, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah," he mumbled, still taking everything in. "Wow, is that Takuto Kira?"

Mitsuki's eyes flashed in Takuto's direction as he headed down the hall, and she nodded, "It is."

"Insane," Eitoku shook his head unbelievingly, then turned back to Mitsuki and smiled, "Thanks for the ticket inside," he laughed, and she smiled and bowed, thanking him for the ride. "Anytime," he answered, tossing his keys and heading back down the hall.

"Mitsuki!" Takuto called and raised a hand. She echoed the motion and smiled sadly before heading into Takasu's office. It had taken her two and a half years to develop her voice enough to bring herself back into the singing world, and now that she had, she couldn't manage to capture his attention for more than a few moments. She had so much to tell him and no time in which to say it. There had to be some…

"Mitsuki!" Takasu greeted her over his desk as she entered. She jumped slightly then bowed, smiling warmly at him.

"Ooshige-san told me that you had a new idea for my record."

He pointed his hand toward the chair in front of his desk. She accepted his honor and sat down in the offered chair, "I did; I did. I love the work you're putting out Mitsuki. Your lyrics are getting more and more inspirational everyday. My idea was more for the tour than for the actual record."

"The tour?" she inquired, and he nodded quickly.

"Yes yes, this album is going to be _huge!_ And when I mean huge, I mean, big. Your new album is going to cross over into the United States, big. There hasn't been a name like yours since Full Moon, and that's a compliment," he was speaking very rapidly, telling Mitsuki he was extremely excited about this new idea.

"But I have school, I mean…"

"No," he stopped her. "We're going to hire you a tutor. You're going to un-enroll from school when the album comes out. Sooner if you wish, it's far past time you weren't hindered with school. Most singers have a tutor from day one. Madoka has never spent a day in school."

"I-" he _told_ her this, as if it was not even a choice. "I-" did she want to continue singing or not? "Okay," she mumbled.

"Good, very good, no fuss there, of course. No one likes school anyway," he forged on, leaving Mitsuki no room to argue. "Now, what I was thinking was, having a double concert, maybe even getting you two together for a duet. I mean, think about the possibilities!"

He was going to continue, but Mitsuki interrupted him in a quiet voice, "Excuse me, Takasu-san, but, who are you talking about?"

"Takuto Kira of course," he responded as if it was common knowledge, and Mitsuki's eyes barely stayed in her head.

"Takuto?" she whispered, and he looked up at her, looking like he had just realized she was even in the room.

"Yes, he's going to tour with you. You're both big names, your albums are coming out at basically the same time- you…" he cocked his head at her curiously, examining her blank expression.

Finally, something in her sighed. _Finally, you'll have plenty of opportunities to speak with him then._ She tried to keep her heart from leaping.

"You don't-I mean, you're not-" Takasu tried to figure out her countenance, even though he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know what those looks meant.

"Sorry I'm late I was caught in traffic!" Ooshige flew through the door and did a quick bow.

Perfect timing Ooshige-san, Mitsuki commented to herself, adjusting her face so that she could greet Ooshige.

"It's quite all right Ooshige, I was just informing Mitsuki here that she's to be touring with Takuto Kira."


	2. Secrets

Chapter Two Secrets

"Mitsuki," she winced slightly when she heard the solid voice of her grandmother coming from the other room.

"Yes?" she bowed quickly and kept her eyes lowered. Standing in that doorway, she could swear that she was twelve again, and she was about to be scolded for stressing herself.

"I received a call from your teacher today to tell me you aren't doing well. Just after that, I received a call from Ooshige-san telling me that you would be late coming home. I fear the two are related."

Mitsuki grimaced but forced herself to nod, "Yes, oba-chan, they are. I have been working very hard on my music and now I'm working on a new album. It has kept me from school. Takasu-san told me he would hire me a tutor though, so school can be fit around my schedule, and he can get a hold of me anytime," Mitsuki explained, then waited for the explosion. She thought she must have been standing there for days before her grandmother spoke.

"Is this what _you_ want Mitsuki?" she whispered, and Mitsuki tried not to gasp.

This has got to be a trap, she thought to herself, nodding slowly, "It is."

"Then, as long as you still get your education I see no problem with it."

Mitsuki's head shot up, and she met her grandmother's eyes only a second before she lowered her head again, "Thank you, I -didn't, expect…"

"I've thought about this before Mitsuki-chan, and I know it is the best thing for you. I also know you would have done it anyway, and I am getting too old to argue."

Mitsuki smiled warmly and nodded, that was true. Her grandmother knew her too well.

"You may leave now."

Mitsuki bowed once more before exiting.

§§§

"Wow," Ooshige breathed as she drove Mitsuki to school the next morning. Mitsuki's grandmother _was_ getting old, so she'd given Ooshige a note and contacted and spoken to the school about Mitsuki's un-enrollment. "Touring with Takuto."

Mitsuki nodded, "It's a great honor."

"Mitsuki, you don't have to talk like that with me. Really," Ooshige scolded gently, and Mitsuki blushed and apologized. Yes, sometimes she _did_ forget whom she was speaking with. "Are you going to try and talk to him?"

"I-" Mitsuki looked out the window and sighed.

"Takuto! Meroko! NO!"

She pushed away the memories, "I want to, but even if I do, he might not remember." Since hearing about the tour that same thought had been haunting her. What if she told him everything, and he still didn't remember? He would think she was crazy and never speak to her again. She wasn't sure she could stand the heartbreak again.

"He'll remember," Ooshige responded confidently, and Mitsuki had to smile. It was like Ooshige to be so determined. "He has to, who could forget the bond you two had? He almost died a second death for you; he and Meroko-"

Meroko, another reason she needed Takuto to recover his memory. She needed him to tell her what happened to Meroko. She had to know.

"I'm sorry Mitsuki," Ooshige apologized, seeing the darkness swallow Mitsuki, "I just didn't think."

"It's okay," Mitsuki forced a smile and pushed back her demons. "Here we are anyway."

Mitsuki and Ooshige went to each of her teachers and showed them the note. She turned in her books and hugged friends goodbye, shedding more and more tears throughout the day. She would miss being with her friends, but it wasn't as if she was dying, at least, not anymore. That thought was what helped her through the day.

Finally, everything was returned, and she and Ooshige were able to return to Mitsuki's where her new tutor would be waiting for her.

"I wonder what she'll be like," Mitsuki mused as they neared the house.

"I don't know, Takasu didn't tell me anything; he _never_ tells me anything," Ooshige grumbled unhappily.

Mitsuki giggled as they headed to her door, "I don't get told anything either, so I guess it'll be a surprise for both of us."

"That's my Mitsuki-chan, always the optimist," Ooshige laughed as they entered, but the laughing ended immediately when they saw Mitsuki's new tutor.

"I-uh-hello," Ooshige squeaked.

Mitsuki could only stare. There was no way this man could be a day over twenty-two, yet he looked very well educated. His dark black hair was shadowed by his blazing blue eyes; those were eyes someone could drown in. He was well built and stood at least half a foot taller than Mitsuki. Her mouth was suddenly very dry. Well, this _certainly_ was not what she was expecting.

"Hello, you must be Ooshige-san and Mitsuki-chan," he extended a hand to Ooshige, and she took it-barely, "My name is Arinori Daishi, but you may call me Arinori."

"Nice to meet you," Mitsuki whispered as she took the offered hand.

"You as well. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you about some of my teaching methods. I explained them to your grandmother, but I think that since I'll be teaching _you, _you have a right to know my plans," he addressed this to Mitsuki with a smile, and she couldn't help thinking; _Takasu-san could take some hints from this guy. _"You're welcome to stay as well Ooshige-san."

"Me?" she laughed nervously and pointed to herself, "No, no, you two have fun, I'm probably needed back at the studio and, stuff-to, do." She stumbled over her own feet in her rush to leave but eventually regained her bearings and added a hasty, "I'll call you later Mitsuki-chan!" and fled.

"She seems like a friendly woman," Arinori commented almost to himself, "Ridiculously hyper, but friendly."

Mitsuki cracked a smile and nodded, "You don't know the half of it."

§§§

Mitsuki's low tones seemed to ring through the studio,

"_So the sun goes down on another day_

Still you're miles and hours away

I'm no closer toward coming your way

In my memory your image fades

But is all fair in love and war?

I've never felt this way before

So timid, so unsure

I can't remember what I'm fighting for…"

"Great job Mitsuki-chan!" a voice from outside the studio called, and she grinned and gave a thumbs up. "That's gonna be a hit!"

She giggled as she walked out of the studio, "I hope so, it's-" she stopped short when she saw who was accompanying the tech guy. "Kira-san," she bowed, allowing her heart time to slow down.

"Takuto, please," he insisted, and she smiled and looked up.

"Takuto then, why are you here?"

"Well," he grinned at her, "since we're to be touring together, I wanted to see what your music was like. I've heard a couple songs on the radio, but nothing is as good as raw studio work to see what a musician is like."

"Oh," she blushed and looked away. "So uh-what did you think?"

"It was amazing; you're very talented, and I'm honored to be touring with you," he uncrossed his arms to offer a hand, which she took, hesitantly. Almost as soon as their flesh met his eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" she inquired as they pulled away.

"Nothing, just…you seem sort of, familiar," he whispered, and her heart leapt into her throat again. "Like someone I used to know but can't quite remember. Odd."

"Well," she bubbled nervously, noticing the eyes on the two. "People tell me I'm a spitting image of Full Moon, so that might be it."

"Full Moon?" the name seemed familiar, but when he thought too hard on it his head spun.

"Takuto was in an accident a few years ago," Takasu-san informed her as he entered. "He didn't have the pleasure of knowing Full Moon's work."

"Oh," Mitsuki looked down, "that's a shame." _But he does! _Her heart was screaming; _he _made_ Full Moon!_

"Yeah, I hear she was very brilliant, but I also hear listening to you is just like listening to her, only better," he winked.

She thanked him weakly but kept her eyes lowered.

"Since you're both here, I wanted to address you both," Takasu came to stand in front of the two.

Mitsuki's eyes turned upward, and she saw Takuto caught it too; he had something up his sleeve.

"You two are the most popular Japanese artists we've had since Full Moon, and no one has gotten as much dual publicity as you two since Full Moon and Madoka both released Eternal Snow." Here, both Mitsuki and Takuto cringed, "So-" Takasu hurried to continue, "it is my professional opinion that you should do a duet."

"A duet?" Mitsuki cocked her head. "But…"

"You can pick any song you like, or write a new one. I'll leave you two to discuss it," he turned and scurried from the office, knowing full well that they had no choice but to do what he said. They needed a producer, especially with both their albums young, Mitsuki's not even finished yet.

"Man," Takuto sighed heavily, running a hand through his deep blue hair. "Not, that I don't want to do a duet, it's just…he didn't leave much room for discussion."

"I know what you mean," Mitsuki grumbled. "Well, I guess we'd better pick a song at least."

"I guess so."

"What do you think?"

"I have no idea," he admitted.

"Me neither."

The silence seemed to last an eternity until Takuto addressed her again, "You wanna think about it over lunch?"

She laughed and nodded, "Sure."

He offered an arm, and she took it jokingly, but when their skin touched, his eyes again widened, then narrowed, "Are you sure we didn't know each other in a past life or something?"

"I-uh-don't think so," she tried to laugh it off, but her giggle was extremely weak.

§§§

"Your parents," Takuto sighed and leaned back on his hands as the two waited for their order to be up. "Were…perfect."

She tried not to inch closer toward him, wanting to suck in every detail. It was strange, hearing him speak of her parents like he'd never forgotten them. _He's never been whole, _she thought to herself, which almost brought tears to her eyes. _He's always missing a part of him, somewhere._

"They loved each other so much; we were all so very envious. When they died, it was…a shock. Wakouji couldn't handle it, he dropped out, and so I was alone. I found out I had throat cancer on top of the loss of Aoi and Hazuki; they were like the brother and sister I'd never had. I just…went crazy. That's when I got into that accident; I wanted it to kill me, but I guess I was lucky."

"I guess," she muttered. _You were dead Takuto, how can you not remember? You were a Shinigami, you were supposed to take _my_ life._

"Well, I woke up and there was a new hope in my chest, couldn't really place it. Almost like, someone had affected me very deeply while I was in that coma. I'm not really sure, I probably sound crazy…"

"No, not at all," she assured him. Wasn't this sparking _anything?_

"So…I got the surgery. I went to America and got the surgery to fix my throat, and low and behold, here I am, singing again. Just like you. And now we're to be singing together. But _what_ is the question."

She shook her head, "I don't know, maybe we should take something from Route L. That went over very well with Full Moon, and I sing like her so-"

"No," he stopped her in mid-sentence. "I can't do it. That would be very painful to me, especially seeing you sing it. Your father would have loved for you to sing one of his songs, but…I can't possibly do it with you. Besides, I'm not a part of Route L. anymore; I'm on my own now."

"Okay," she nodded, understanding his sentiments. "I understand."

"Thanks," he smiled. There was something about her…he just couldn't understand what it was yet. He needed to spend more time with her, and maybe…

Mitsuki's eyes caught something outside the window, just behind Takuto.

"What is it?" he questioned when he noticed her attention had gone to something behind him. "Not a monster I hope."

"No, it's…" she squinted and fell back in her chair. "No."

"What? Mitsuki, what's wrong?" his eyes became distressed. Something _was_ wrong. She was genuinely terrified.

"I…long story," she squeaked and tried to hide her face.

"Mitsuki!" the voice called, and she turned to face it.

"What do you want?" she demanded fiercely.

"Mitsuki, who are you talking to?" Takuto inquired softly, urging her to stop. There were people watching all around them. Some were realizing she was _the_ Mitsuki Kouyama, and he was _the_ Takuto Kira. "You're going to get us caught."

"Ah, I thought you might try something silly like this. You're just a silly little girl. You know; I won't allow you to let him regain his memory. He cannot be allowed to remember he was a Shinigami. That's part of the bargain."

"Leave him alone!" she shouted, and Takuto looked at her in horror. "You've hurt him enough!"

He laughed bitterly, "You wouldn't want to get yourself caught Mitsuki, so I'll do you a favor and head out. We'll be seeing one another soon though, _very_ soon." Without another word, he disappeared, leaving Mitsuki trembling.

"We've gotta get out of here," Mitsuki told him quickly, and he nodded numbly and helped her to stand and leave while everyone in the restaurant whispered about the stresses of show business.

§§§

"A duet! Not a love affair!" Takasu was shouting angrily as he threw the paper onto the desk.

"Takasu, we just went out to lunch to _discuss _the duet," Takuto assured him.

"The media doesn't care about details!" Takasu roared. "Now you two are going to be subject to harassment from all angles. Your lives, and consequently mine, just got a lot more complicated."

"Hey, there's no such thing as bad publicity right?" Takuto offered weakly, making Takasu growl.

"Well, tell me after all this you've at least picked a song!"

Mitsuki and Takuto exchanged nervous glances. Neither had to say a word though, Takasu already had his head in his hands, "Wonderful."

"Well, we were thinking maybe we could write a song together," Mitsuki offered as consolation.

Takasu looked up from his position, "Well, now that _is_ wonderful. Something new and fresh; it won't be on either of your albums. Something people can _only_ hear live. Ticket sales will skyrocket!"

"Well, you could look at it that way," Mitsuki whispered hesitantly when she felt Takuto tense.

"Of course, I need to get working on the advertising right away," he was already lost to the two.

"As should we," Takuto signaled for Mitsuki to follow him, which she did, giving Takasu a last glance to make sure he didn't notice.

"Man, I can't believe the nerve of that guy," Takuto muttered once they were outside. His hands were behind his head as if he was lounging, and Mitsuki knew this to be his thoughtful contemplation look. "Always so concerned over image, and, more importantly, money. Sometimes it doesn't even feel like it's about the music anymore."

Mitsuki nodded her head while she watched the ground move beneath her shuffling feet, "But still, when I'm on a stage with a crowd of people cheering Full-for me, I just…they're there because they recognize my message and can relate with it."

He examined the side of her face, had she almost said Full Moon? Well, he knew one thing for sure, there was much more to Mitsuki Kouyama than just another silly sixteen-year-old turn pop star, and he, Takuto Kira, was going to get to the bottom of it. "So…Miss Kouyama," he joked, holding a fake microphone to her lips, "What _is_ your message?"

She laughed and batted his hand away, "My message is that, even if your heart is broken there will always be someone there to pick up the pieces and hold it together for you," she answered quietly, and he quieted.

"You speak from experienced?"

She nodded, _Eichi…_

"Who was the guy who broke your heart Mitsuki Kouyama?" Takuto brought his hands to her chin and made her look into his eyes, "I want a name and address, so I can find him and hurt him."

She smiled and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't allow it.

"And who was the man who put your heart back together? I need to congratulate him on winning the heart of such an extravagant girl."

Her hands were suddenly moist while her mouth was bone dry. It was almost as if all the water flew from her mouth and into her hands, "He-"

Before she could utter another word, the two were thrown apart by an unseen force, which knocked them both to the ground.

"None of that Mitsuki, you're being a _very_ naughty girl," a voice tisked before the body belonging to it materialized.

"Izumi," she whispered hatefully as she brushed herself off and stood.

"What was that?" Takuto inquired as he too stood.

"Nothing," Mitsuki smiled sweetly, then, while Takuto was brushing off, glowered fiercely at Izumi.

"That was strange," he commented, looking almost right at Izumi in his scanning of the room, "Like ghosts or something."

"Or Sh-" a hand from Izumi clamped her mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing," she mumbled through Izumi's grasp.

"You're strange, beautiful, but strange."

She blushed fiercely, "What were we talking about?"

"The men in your life," he answered.

"Ah yes-"

"I wouldn't," Izumi whispered harshly in her ear.

"I guess I'll have to just keep that a secret for now," she tried to act teasingly, and it must have worked well enough, because he grinned and nodded.

"I see how it is. You like to be mysterious; I understand."

"Good girl," Izumi moved away from her, allowing her to let out her breath, "Now, you have somewhere to be I think."

She feigned looking at her watch, "Man, I have to meet with my tutor. Tomorrow I have to record my last song in the morning, but after that do you wanna work on the new song?"

"Sure," he smiled and waved goodbye as she headed out, Izumi following her.

§§§

"What do you want from me Izumi?" she demanded angrily when the Shinigami followed her all the way home.

"What makes you think I want something from you Mi-chan?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, I don't know," she mumbled, clenching her fists. "The fact that you collect _souls_ maybe!"

"Oh, Mi-chan," he laughed huskily, "How you've changed in three years. Not so innocent anymore are we? Pity, you were always so naïve in those days- made my job a lot easier. But I'll cut to the chase; this has nothing to do with collecting souls. I'm on special assignment from the boss to make sure Takuto doesn't remember his time as a Shinigami. We have secrets that are better kept."

"Secrets or no, Takuto _needs_ to recover his memory in order to be whole again," Mitsuki informed him.

"I simply will not allow it. And Mi-chan, try not to be difficult; you'll only make it harder for the both of us," he warned before he drifted through her roof and disappeared.

"Izumi!" she called after him, "Where's Meroko?" she whispered, sinking onto her bed.

Tanaka shook her head as she moved away from the door. Mitsuki-chan was talking to herself again, poor girl. She _knew_ taking her out of school was a bad idea.


	3. The First Verses of Memory

I just got finished watching the last seven or eight episodes...again...and I cried...again...but I was really trying to see if Takuto was a little OOC in my fic. I did change he and Mitsuki a bit- to add for the age- but I wanted to make sure their values and general habits were the same, and I realized I did a decent job with it, but I dunno. Shrugs I have up to chapter six or seven already written of this too, so updates won't be ridiculously long in coming. I really have a vision for it, so I've been working on it nonstop, neglecting my Rayearth, but eh, whatcha gonna do? Inspiration comes as inspiration goes .. Anyway, I'll shut up and let you enjoy, I hope, this next chapter! Thanks for reading!

Chapter Three The First Verses of Memory

"Oba-chan, this is Takuto; he's going to be touring with me. We're writing a song together," Mitsuki introduced the two.

Takuto bowed low, "Nice to meet you."

"Takuto, that name seems familiar," her grandmother commented.

"Well, I was in a b-"

"Mitsuki had a stuffed cat by that name a few years ago," Tanaka intercepted. "I believe Ok-sama," she added hastily upon receiving an icy glare.

Takuto's ears seemed to prick, and Izumi's eyes widened in shock. Mitsuki just barely stifled a grin; Tanaka had just helped her on two levels. She made a mental note to thank her in a big way.

"Ah, yes, whatever happened to that Mitsuki? There was a little pink rabbit too, was there not?" her grandmother questioned.

"Yes, M-" Izumi's eyes dared her to try it, "I lost them," his satisfied smile was enough to make her sick.

"You should be more careful with your things Mitsuki-san; you may leave."

She nodded, bowed, and left, with Takuto by her side and Izumi hovering above them.

§§§

Mitsuki brought Takuto to her small house in the back that had been converted into a song-writing area, hoping it would bring back memories, but he simply walked through. Izumi merely smirked. He'd been following Mitsuki almost constantly, but she'd learned how to catch him off-guard. He couldn't shut her up all the time or else he'd give himself away, so she would slip in tidbits here and there, hoping to spark something, anything.

"So…" Takuto made himself comfortable, taking a lounging position on her floor, "How should we start?"

"I don't know," Mitsuki admitted, keeping her distance. "I don't normally write _with_ someone. Generally my feelings just form words and _bang_, there's a song."

"Well, your father generally wrote our music, probably where you get it from, and now I just put down what I'm thinking, cross my fingers and hope it can carry a beat."

She laughed at this and nodded, "So…why don't we try, I write a line and you write a line?" she suggested, and he grinned and agreed.

"Sounds like a plan."

She sat down near a table, and he stretched and crawled over to her, "Something about your house makes me feel at home…it's familiar…" he sighed heavily and cocked his head at her. "Are you some kind of magician to make me feel that I know you?"

She laughed and shook her head, "Not really," she glanced at Izumi who was fuming. "What about it seems familiar?"

"I dunno, just…everything. Has it always been like this?" he inquired, and she grinned and shook her head.

"No, it used to-"

A loud crash from the other room made Mitsuki's eyes darken. _Izumi!_

"What was that?" Takuto asked, his eyes shifting to the other side of the room toward the door.

"I'm not sure," she stood and went to the door, looking into the next room warily. She still wasn't sure what the full scope of Izumi's powers was; she didn't know what could be waiting for her in the next room.

So, she resorted to grasping for the light switch, refusing to put even one foot inside the room.

"What is it?" Takuto inquired over her shoulder, making her scream and jump, landing in the next room. Quick as lightning, she flipped on the light, and the two found the culprit to be a small tabby kitten had "jumped" onto the table and knocked over a vase. She knew Izumi had planted it there even without his triumphant look. "Does she have a home?" Mitsuki demanded of the Shinigami while making it sound rhetorical for Takuto.

"I don't know," Takuto answered, approaching the kitten.

"No," Izumi responded, "Just a stray."

"I don't think she does Takuto," Mitsuki came and stood by his side. The kitten had already found a best friend in Takuto though and didn't seem to want anything to do with anyone else.

"Well she does now," he smiled and scooped the cat up to cradle it in his arms while it purred loudly.

Mitsuki eyed the feline suspiciously; it _looked_ harmless enough but then… it _was_ planted by Izumi.

"Jealous?" Izumi taunted.

Mitsuki had the time to scowl at him while Takuto had his head down to examine the kitten.

"We should get back to work though," Takuto suggested, and she nodded and led the way back to her old bedroom, listening to the soft hum of the kitten.

§§§

Mitsuki sighed angrily at the blank paper.

"You either?" Takuto inquired while the kitten nibbled his finger softly.

She threw her pen down, "Nothing." But in her head the words were swirling like a vortex. She had _so_ much to say that she couldn't. She forced herself to smile, "I'm sure we'll come up with something. Speaking of which, have you come up with a name?"

He shook his head, "Not yet."

"Well…" she reached in to pet the kitten, and it promptly reached out and latched onto her finger. "Ouch!" she yelped as she pulled back. Takuto laughed and stroked the kitten's head as it looked up to him for approval.

"What about…Ryuu?" he smiled mischievously, and Mitsuki rolled her eyes, nodding in agreement.

"Sounds about right," she mumbled, nursing her wounded finger. "Maybe if we put on some music it'll help clear our thoughts," she suggested, walking to her CD player. She pulled out her Full Moon CD and wasn't surprised when it wasn't there. "Have you ever heard Full Moon?" she inquired, still facing the CD player.

"No," he called back. "Why, do you have something for me to hear?"

"Not at the moment," she called back, turning to glower at Izumi. So maybe that was a key; she just needed to find a way to get him to hear a song.

"Too bad."

Instead, she flipped on the radio and surfed the channels until she found something they both agreed upon. With the dull music in the background, her words began to form a beat, but they were all words she couldn't utter, and something told her Izumi wouldn't allow her to write them either. She turned and glanced at him; he was the same man, yet…so different. He was much looser than the Takuto she'd known, but at the same time still exhilarating to her. His mood was much the same, though lighter, yet she knew the same feelings ran deep through him. Somewhere, somewhere he had to be there. All the memories of her were there; she just had to bring them to the surface. For now, they were miles apart.

"What about…" she picked up a pen and wrote the words - _So, you're far away_ on the paper.

Izumi, satisfied with this line, backed away, "Good girl," he commented, but Mitsuki ignored him.

Takuto laughed and wrote beneath her line- _So, there's nothing left to say._

She smacked him playfully but agreed that it _did_ fit. Her eyes fell back to the paper as her heart began to sing softly- _So my smile melts away._

His eyes wandered outside, and upon seeing the weather, answered- _So the rain, comes down this day._

"I think we have our first verse!" she shouted triumphantly, and he nodded.

"So we do, I think that's a job well done for one day. I'm gonna get Ryuu home and head back to the studio for a photo shoot."

"I have some more work of my own to get to I'm sure," she sighed and stood, taking him to the door.

"I'll call you later on, and we'll see if we can finish it," he promised.

She barely kept a straight face as she agreed that that would be fine; she was looking forward to it.

§§§

"Where have you been?" Mitsuki grumbled unhappily when Izumi returned that night. "Up to some sort of trouble I'm sure."

"I was actually at Takuto's. You've been bad, yet again. He's over there thinking about you, digging his memory for your face I'm sure," he sighed and sank onto her railing as she stared into the stars. "And I'm completely helpless."

She couldn't help but pity him; he was simply doing his penance for committing suicide. Only, the thing in him that was unforgivable was that- he enjoyed it. She quenched the sick feeling in her stomach and made herself ask, "Izumi?"

"Yes, Mi-ki?"

"Where's Meroko?"

She could feel his body stiffen and somber without even having to look at him, "I don't know," he answered softly. "I just know that she's not a Shinigami, and I can't seem to find her anywhere in Japan or the spirit world."

Mitsuki turned to look up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes, noticed the way his wings seemed to droop. They were at odds about Takuto; they were enemies even, but even enemies have things in common. They both loved and missed Meroko very dearly.

"You think you can behave yourself for one night?" he asked roughly, and she nodded without looking at him. He nodded back before he flew off into the night.

Her first thought was to call Takuto and tell him everything, but something in her wouldn't let her pick up the phone. She didn't owe Izumi anything; he'd tried to kill her. _For Meroko, _her mind reminded her, _because Meroko was suffering. _Still, she owed him nothing, but when she began to dial, her grip on the phone weakened, and she fell to the ground, sobbing.

"Meroko…Takuto…why? Why did you leave me?" she whispered through her tears. She could almost feel a gentle hand on her shoulder and a warm tear hit her hand before she drifted to sleep.

§§§

"Hey Mitsuki, it's Takuto," her heart leapt as she picked up the receiver.

"Hey Takuto," she responded coolly, quite proud of herself for doing so, "What's up?"

"I just got home from the studio, and Takasu warned me this song had better be good- or else, so I thought we should come back to it. Bring what we have over to my place. My address is in your notebook."

Oh, very slick, she thought to herself but had to smile, "I'll see if it's all right with oba-chan and head right over.

"Okay, hope to see you soon," he set the phone down on the other side, but she stared at the receiver moments longer. Her whole body was tingling. She missed him so badly! She needed him to know; every minute of being near him was torture. She would have to brainstorm on the subway, but first, she needed to confront her grandmother.

She grabbed her notebook and put on a hat to hide her face from adoring fans. It was a handy trick she'd learned during her time as Full Moon, and it was just as effective for Mitsuki Kouyama.

Hesitantly, she knocked on her grandmother's door and was granted access, "Oba-chan," she bowed, and her grandmother eyed her suspiciously.

"You look ready to go out Mitsuki-san," she commented.

"With your permission, Tak- Kira-san, invited me to his house to work on our song," Mitsuki informed her.

"Mitsuki-san, I disapprove of this man."

Mitsuki's jaw nearly fell to the floor, "What?" she whispered.

"I see the way you look at him, and I do not approve."

"Oba-chan, we're writing a song together for our tour, nothing else-"

"Yet," her grandmother interrupted. "And I do not plan to lose you like I almost did before."

"I'm going oba-chan; you'd like Takuto, you just don't know him," Mitsuki's stubbornness kicked in, and her grandmother caught it. She wasn't planning to lose Mitsuki like she'd lost Hazuki either.

"Very well, you may go, but if you plan to take this further, you must bring him for dinner one night, so I can approve him."

"Thank you oba-chan," she bowed and headed out. Takuto, for _dinner?_ She tried not to sigh, that would be an experience.

§§§

"Hey, so you were able to break free?" he grinned as he opened the door. "And you found the place all right?"

She nodded as he took her hat and sweater and set them on a nearby table. She looked around his apartment and smiled her approval.

There were only five rooms, but they were all huge. Everything was relatively clean and bright; she hated dark rooms.

She was startled out of her self-tour when something brushed against her leg. Her eyes turned down, and she smiled and bent over to pet the meowing kitten, "Hey Ryuu," she whispered softly, tickling the kitten's ears.

"So where were we?" Takuto inquired, returning from the kitchen with two glasses of green tea.

She handed him the notebook, and his eyes narrowed at the verse she'd added - _But at night, you think of me._

"How did-y-" he stopped and shook his head, then added- _Think of what we couldn't be._

When he looked into her eyes like that, she was almost sure he remembered, but then he'd turn away, and the feeling would fade. If only he knew what he was searching for! _I know it hurts Takuto, _she thought to herself as she moved the pen - _And your heart, it tries to see._

His eyes never left hers as he scrawled the last line- _To understand, why there is no "we"._

She gulped heavily and bit her lip as he neared her. She reached in, and right on cue, Ryuu jumped onto Takuto's lap, startling them both. _Jeez_, she thought absently, _you've got a cat doing your job now Izumi? _As if she'd called him, the Shinigami came racing through the ceiling, "Just what I thought; I knew you'd go running to him the first ch-" but he noticed the awkward position the two were in and stopped, obviously he was okay. Takuto was still clueless.

"Sorry," both mumbled simultaneously. "I-" they both blushed slightly and looked down. Mitsuki took the notebook from the couch and printed in her delicate hand- _We're thinking of the same thing._

He laughed and added - _At the same time._

She brushed his fingers when she took the pen, and their eyes met for a minute before she wrote- _We're thinking of the same song._

"Well, only one thing to do," he joked, throwing in- _With the same rhyme._

She closed her eyes and prayed softly for everything to work out. When she opened them again, she realized Takuto was staring at her curiously, "What?"

"You sure you don't wanna tell me who he is?"

She took one glance at Izumi before she responded, "Maybe another time."

"I'll hold you to that."

She giggled softly and agreed.

"Hey, we doubled our work," he informed her, and she looked at the paper and nodded, "I think that means it's time for dinner."

"Yeah, I guess it does," she teased when his stomach growled. "How about some Negi Ramen?" she slipped, and he turned his head sideways. She heard Izumi cursing softly under his breath and had to give herself an inward pat on the back.

"I just thought of something really random," Takuto told her with a curious expression on his face. "What if there were two super heroes that had a team name of Negi Ramen?"

"Oh, I don't know," she tossed her head toward Izumi. "I don't think it'd be so strange."

"You don't think that's strange?"

"Well, anything can happen, trust me, I know," he gave her a curious smile, but she didn't respond to it.

"Anyway, let's go out."

"Uh, I dunno," she stammered hesitantly. "We might get in trouble again."

"It's okay, I know this place where no one will see us," he promised, and she contemplated, then shrugged and followed him out.

§§§

"See?" he whispered softly over her shoulder as she looked out into the ocean. She nodded but didn't turn to face him. The place had turned out to be a small, private beach not far from his home, and the dinner had been a picnic basket full of appetizer, 'Just in case,' he'd added.

It was perfect, but now, looking into the night sky, she couldn't help but feel a pain in her heart. _Eichi_, she thought to herself. A part of her would always love him, and staring up into the stars still haunted her.

"What's wrong?" Takuto inquired, moving to sit beside her.

"Huh? Oh, just…thinking…" she mumbled, and his eyes fell downward.

"About the guy?" he whispered, and she turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah."

"Where is he?"

"He's…" she shuddered and couldn't bring herself to say it, "gone. They both are…sorta. One is gone forever, the other is just far away," she tried to jump into his eyes and ring out his heart. _Remember!_

"Then why are you wasting all this time and energy? They _left_ you!" he shouted at her, and she recoiled. A piece of the old Takuto was in that argument. He too recoiled, "Have I said that to you before?"

"You-" a bolt of lightning flashed over the ocean, catching both their eyes. Takuto grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"It's gonna pour, surprisingly, let's go."

Mitsuki nodded as they both sprinted back to his car; Takuto with picnic basket in hand.

§§§

She walked into his apartment, sopping wet.

"Man, that came out of _nowhere!_" Takuto whistled as they walked back in.

"Yeah, someone must really be trying," Mitsuki growled at Izumi.

"Trying what?" Takuto asked as he brought her a towel.

"Oh, nothing."

He raised his eyebrows but again stayed silent, "Well, it's gone now anyway."

"Uh huh, it-" Mitsuki erupted into a coughing fit, and he rushed to her side, clutching her shoulders in his hands.

"Mitsuki?" his vision blurred and for a moment he was standing over a twelve-year-old girl with Mitsuki's eyes as she coughed uncontrollably.

"I'm fine," she mumbled in her voice and the little girl's as the vision faded. "Takuto?"

"Woah," he whispered and stepped back. "I think I need some fresh air."

Mitsuki nodded, staring at him worriedly as she watched him stumble onto his balcony.

"Damn you; you stupid girl!" Izumi hissed, reaching down to strike her, but some unknown force stopped him. He pulled away and looked around with terrified eyes. He wasn't sure what stopped him, but he knew if it was strong enough to, whatever it was, he didn't want to upset it.

"Hey Mitsuki!" Takuto shouted, "Come here, quick!"

She gave Izumi one last glance before she turned and hurried out onto the balcony, "Wow," was all she could whisper when she went outside.

A star shower had suddenly erupted in the night sky. Shooting stars fell everywhere around them. The whole night glittered with their splendor.

"Look at that one," Takuto pointed to a particularly beautiful falling star that seemed to be glowing a bright pink color. "Make a wish," he whispered in her ear, and she closed her eyes and did. _I wish that Takuto could regain his memory, and I wish Meroko happiness, wherever she is._

When she opened her eyes, Takuto was staring not at the sky, but at her, intently, "I hope it was good," he mumbled softly.

"It was," she assured him, and he smiled and turned back to the sky.

"Good, because I wouldn't want you to waste a star like that, or a night like this."

"I wouldn't, ever," she promised, and his eyes turned to her, almost sad.

"I don't know what it is about you," his hands trailed her bangs gently, brushing them out of the way. "But I feel as if I've known you for years, and I'm not only saying that. Strange things happen when you're around, but you fill a void I've had since I've woken up out of that coma. I've always been searching, but suddenly…I feel as if I don't have to search anymore. Mitsuki, my wish has already come true."

"I-" she didn't know what to say. She wanted so much to tell him _why_ she filled that void, but Izumi was too near, and her head wasn't clear enough to make that decision.

"You don't need to say anything, just-" the phone rang, and he sighed angrily and turned to walk inside. She fell against the rail and stared into the night, the star shower had ceased already, and the heat inside her was fading back. "No one there," he called from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned into him, smiling faintly; he was so warm.

"I knew there wouldn't be," she muttered, feeling him shake his head.

"You're so mysterious."

"I don't like to be, but…it's…" she stopped. "I thought of my next line."

"What?" he mumbled into her neck, his voice hot on her skin.

"We're wishing on the same star."

"In the same sky," he kissed her cheek softly, and his head spun. He was in the middle of the street, that same young girl cradled in his arms, but she was unconscious this time. "What?" he looked up, startled, as the image faded.

"Mitsuki," Izumi called cruelly. "Won't your grandmother be worried?"

"Oh no," she jumped away, and Takuto looked at her curiously. "Oba-chan will kill me!"

"Come on, I'll take you home," he offered, but she shook her head.

"You don't-"

"It'll be faster."

She couldn't argue with that, so she nodded and thanked him.

"No problem," he went inside, grabbed his keys, and they both headed outside.

The ride to her home was silent. Neither knew what to say; Takuto couldn't explain his feelings for her, and she could hardly explain them with Izumi lounging in the back seat.

"Thank you," she tried to put on a smile that just slid off.

"No problem," his attempt failed as well. "I'll get in touch with you tomorrow."

"Okay," she opened the car door.

"And Mitsuki?"

She turned as he added.

"Thank you, for tonight."

She blushed and nodded before closing the door and running toward her home.

§§§

"Oh! That makes sense!" Mitsuki declared triumphantly when she finally understood her math.

Arinori smiled at her, and she had to blush. He had tutored her for nearly a week, and his smile still made her heart melt. She knew she didn't love him, not like she loved Takuto, or Eichi, but…she _liked_ him. He was fun, and intelligent, not to mention _gorgeous. _She could most definitely get used to this.

"Now, we'll move onto a little world history, this should help you on your tour," he informed her, and she nodded. She was getting really excited about her world tour. Her album was set to be released two weeks from today, and she could barely wait. Their tour would start two weeks after the release of her album, and every day closer became more and more unbearable than the last. "Which country do you want to learn about first?"

"America," she answered quickly, and he laughed. He seemed to be quite used to that response.

"Okay…well…let's see," he opened a map and showed her an image of America. "It's divided into states, like this-" he traced the sections of the country with his finger. "There are forty-eight on the continent and then Hawaii," he pointed to the island far to the left side of the page, "and Alaska," next he showed her a piece of Canada that was a different color than the rest of the country. "They are both states that are not part of the continent, but states nonetheless."

She nodded, taking it all in.

"Well, America is one of the youngest countries, but has a jam-packed history. They have the longest standing written constitution and…" he trailed off when the her cell phone began to ring.

She jumped up to grab it, "Hello?"

He watched her curiously as her face lit.

"Oh, hi Takuto."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, but she didn't catch it.

"You're coming right now? Well…" she stopped and looked at Arinori, then back to the phone. "I'd have to check with Oba-chan, hold on."

She set the phone down, and ran to the next room; a few minutes later she came back. "She wasn't too thrilled, but she said it was okay. Oh, and Takuto, could you stay for dinner? Okay, good, I'll see you then."

She shut the phone and turned back to Arinori, "I'm sorry, we're writing a song for-"

"The tour, I know, Takasu told me, and I'm not to interfere. I guess we'll just have to finish up with America tomorrow."

"Well, he'll be a bit in coming over here, do you want to go over some more until he gets here?" she inquired, and he smiled at her and agreed. She settled on the ground next to him, falling into the map. She had to keep forcing her attention to what he was saying, but she worked hard and was able to get at least most of what he said.

A knock on the door about twenty minutes later signaled Takuto's arrival, and she rose to let him in as Arinori began to put the books away. A few moments later, she led Takuto back into the room. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at the man in the room.

"Oh, Takuto, this is Arinori, my tutor, Arinori, this is Takuto," she introduced the two. Takuto mumbled a stiff hello, while Arinori smiled warmly and took the other man's hand. Mitsuki looked at him curiously but didn't say anything.

"I was just on my way out, Mitsuki, I'll see you tomorrow," Arinori reached over, took her shoulders and kissed her softly on the cheek before he turned, leaving a stunned Mitsuki and an enraged Takuto.

"Tutor, eh?" Takuto inquired, turning on Mitsuki.

"I-he-it-not-" she stumbled, unable to speak. _What just happened?!_

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not going to say anything. At least you're getting a good education," he joked bitterly, and she just choked.

"Takuto, he-"

He shook her words away and handed her her notebook, "We're just writing a song Mitsuki."

"Right," she mumbled, her heart stinging with every word. She opened the notebook and stared down at the words, tears blinding her eyes. How many times would she be forced to cry for him? She sat at the table, not even watching to see if Takuto followed as she added- _We're opening the same scar._

He sat beside her and refused to look into her eyes as he finished- _With the same lie._

"It's not wha-"

"I don't care," he whispered viciously. "It's not my life; you can do whatever you want with your life. I wouldn't even be doing this if Takasu didn't leave me no option. I have to keep singing; it's what I'm good at. If Takasu is the best, and he'll get my message heard then I'll do _anything._"

"Even work with me?" she mumbled, and his eyes lowered.

"Anything."

She couldn't stand it; every word was like a razor to her skin. She stood and simply walked out, stunning Takuto.

After a few minutes, he realized she'd just left, and headed after her, "Mitsuki," he whispered softly. Izumi growled under his breath and flew after the two.


	4. Usagichan?

This is for all my dedicated readers . Because it was suggested that I update, and I was motivated and decided to edit a chapter and then update, voila!

Chapter Four Usagi-chan?

"Hey, it looks like we have a chorus," Takuto mumbled softly, but she didn't turn, simply nodded.

"I guess we do," she whispered in monotone.

He came to sit beside her and put his hands over hers. By now, he'd gotten used to the strange feel of remembrance around her; it had almost become a part of him, "I didn't meant to hurt you; I really do enjoying working with you. I guess I'm just a little confused by you is all."

"The sunset is gorgeous," she mumbled, still not looking at him.

"Mitsuki don't-" but he couldn't scold those eyes when she turned to face him, not when they were filled with such pain.

"We should mention the sunset. The next line should be- _Watching the sunset,"_ she told him as she stood, leaving him alone.

"On an empty bench," he mumbled.

"Something like- _Watching the pink_," she continued as if he wasn't there.

"Mitsuki I'm- _Nearing the brink._"

"Takuto," she turned her head around, letting her hair fly around her shoulders, tears glistening on her cheeks, "_This is where I lose my mind._"

He stood and tried to approach, but she shied away, and he lowered his hands, "You know," he smiled. "_Time and time I've wondered."_

Izumi's hovering image caught her eyes, and _she_ wondered. Could he control people's actions? Why did fate keep them apart? "_Just what it is they do to us," _she whispered, and he smiled and nodded.

"Time and time they've plundered."

She turned her back again, and his smile faded, "Fate is against us Takuto, more than you know."

"Then we'll fight it!" he declared. "Why would the fates prevent a friendship?"

She barely held her wince, "We-" she sighed. "It's getting late, and I don't want to forget that verse. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Right, until then."

She wrapped her arms around herself and headed forward, not even allowing herself a glance back.

§§§

She set her pen down and looked at the last line- _Without us even having to open up._

"So now you understand," Izumi leaned against her wall casually, and her anger came out on him.

"Understand what? That you are trying your damndest to keep me away from him because of some stupid Shinigami secret?" she demanded.

"Fate is against you Mi-ki; your quest is fatal," he responded smugly.

"You're wrong, love overcomes all odds."

"Ridiculous hope, sometimes it doesn't work; you of all should know that. Love does not overcome life or death!"

"No wonder Meroko couldn't love you!" she screamed hatefully. "You don't even believe in love!"

And as the world is silent after an explosion, the room was deathly still, "Maybe you're right Mi-ki," Izumi whispered after a moment. "I refuse to believe in what's not real. You're wasting your time with Ta-kun, but if you keep meddling in Shinigami affairs I'll have to resort to extreme measures. I would be careful if I were you," he warned.

Mitsuki's eyes narrowed, what was he capable of? Long hours later that same question would be on her mind. Sleep would be hard in coming.

§§§

"I should apologize for my behavior yesterday," Arinori muttered. "I have no idea what came over me."

"Think nothing of it," Mitsuki smiled brightly while her heart burned in anger. Toying with people's mind like that! The nerve!

"I-thank you, now, where were we?"

"America," Mitsuki sat beside him as they began to go over American history before they moved to Europe and the Asian countries besides Japan, all the way to Africa and South America. By the end, Mitsuki's head was spinning. She was almost glad to see her tutor leave for once, well, almost. He _was_ handsome.

Finally, some down time, she thought and settled into a chair to just _think_. She hadn't been there for more than a few minutes when her phone rang. Sighing heavily, she rose to answer it, "Hello?"

"Mitsuki-chan, I'm on my way to get your right now, Takuto just got here."

"Ooshige-san? What's wrong?" Mitsuki questioned, immediately concerned.

"The label is voting whether or not to cancel your tour."

"Cancel the tour?" Mitsuki whispered unbelievingly, "Why?"

"I'll talk to you when I get there," she answered and hung up. Mitsuki closed her cell and blinked. _IZUMI! _Her heart bellowed.

She had no trouble getting permission to go, not with tears of anger in her eyes, ringing her hands the way she was. That left the next ten minutes to let her mind run through the possibilities. She actually heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Ooshige's car barreling up the driveway.

She sprinted out and jumped in the car. She'd barely shut the door when Ooshige was tearing down the street again, "Why?" Mitsuki demanded of her immediately.

"They think it's too much of a risk, sending you overseas with the current situations," Ooshige was gripping the wheel so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"What? Things are no more dangerous now than-" Mitsuki knew that wasn't _precisely_ true, from what Arinori had taught her, but it was still no reason to cancel a tour!

"It's not what you think Mitsuki. We didn't want to tell you with all you had going on, but since that exposé with you and Takuto, there have been a lot of threats coming in."

"Threats?" Mitsuki's throat was dry.

Ooshige nodded, "Addressed to both you and Takuto."

"Why would anyone-?" a light laugh from the back of the car made her spin in her seat. "You would find this funny," then, it dawned on her. "_You!"_

He clapped sarcastically, "Would it hurt you so much to know people didn't like you Mi-ki? Well, not all those are mine, most, but not all. I had to have a back up plan in case you got stubborn."

"You wrote that exposé, didn't you? Because no one had a camera at that restaurant," it all rushed in on her.

"Mitsuki-chan, who are you talking to?" Ooshige inquired.

"Izumi, a Shinigami," Mitsuki growled.

"Mitsuki, you're not-?" Ooshige's face paled, but color flew back into it when Mitsuki shook her head.

"No, he's just causing trouble because of Takuto," she explained in as few words as possible.

"Can't fight your own battles?" Izumi taunted. "You need your manager's help?"

"Shut up!" Mitsuki shrieked. "Haven't you done enough?! There are hundreds of thousands of people who are going to miss our message!"

Izumi was quite taken back. Her first thought was not for her lost time with Takuto, but for her fans. His silence was a sign of his awe, but she didn't care, she was angry enough to kill as she entered the studio.

Both she and Ooshige slipped into seats while various people from the label debated the situation.

"Hey," Takuto whispered softly when she sat next to him.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"How does it look?" Ooshige inquired, and Takuto grimaced.

"Not good, they're worried about losing two of their biggest names," he replied spitefully. "They don't seem to give a damn about the fans."

Mitsuki cleared her throat loudly, and everyone turned their eyes to her. When she was sure she had their attention, she stood.

"Mitsuki-chan," Ooshige hissed, then put her head in her hands when she realized Mitsuki was in righteous mode and wouldn't respond to any kind of reason.

"I'm sorry," she began. "But because you're discussing me, I feel I should at least have a chance to speak."

"Well, go ahead," the man at the head of the table instructed.

"Thank you," she bowed, collected her anger, and started. "First, I would like to thank you for caring about my safety, but I must object to the measures you're taking. You see- so many people have already put so much time into this tour. I don't know if Takasu-san told you, but Takuto and I have decided to do a duet, which we're currently writing and is coming along very nicely. Takasu-san and his advertising team have already put a great amount of time, effort, and money into hyping this project. The song can only be heard live, and if we never tour, it will never be heard.

"There are so many people waiting for us, and if I couldn't get my message out to them it would crush me to the point that-" _time to gamble_, she thought, "I wouldn't be able to sing again."

Shocked gasps escaped some throats, and Mitsuki caught Ooshige groan before Takuto, against his manager's advice, stood next to Mitsuki, "I know exactly where Mitsuki stands, because if I couldn't sing this song and get my message out, I wouldn't be able to sing again either."

"It would be wise not to threaten us Miss Kouyama. We can replace you just as easily as we replaced Full Moon," the man at the head warned, but Mitsuki only smiled. They hadn't replaced Full Moon as easily as they thought.

"It's not a threat- it's a fact. What's the point of making a record if not to make it heard? People _need_ to hear our message, and I'm not sure you'll find another Mitsuki Kouyama so easily."

"We will take this into consideration Miss Kouyama; I will meet with my board privately now," the leader, Mitsuki now knew to be the president of her label, and several other men, retired into a back room as Mitsuki and Takuto settled down to wait.

"That was pretty gutsy of you," Takuto whispered to her when they were sitting again.

Ooshige moaned and put her head on the table, muttering to herself.

Mitsuki shrugged, "I just told them what I felt. They need to realize there are people besides themselves out there, and there are more important things than money."

"Wow," Takuto grinned. "I think someone put a mirror between us when we were babies; we're so alike."

She blushed and looked into her hands, "I had a good teacher," she offered.

"So like you," he laughed, "to thank someone else instead of yourself. But, don't forget that you're the one who chooses which lessons to follow and which not to.

"Speaking of lessons-here," he handed her a slip of paper, on which was written- _I'm glad to be near you. _"I thought of it while they were droning on and on."

She met his eyes and pretended to reach for his hand but instead, she inched forward and took the pen from the table. He chuckled softly and shook his head at her. _Such a temptress, _he thought brightly.

Underneath the line she wrote- _So happy we met._

"Me too," he mumbled softly, quickening her pulse. _But you don't remember when we met, _she thought sadly.

They stayed like that, both lost in their own thoughts, until the door reopened and the board filed out, like a jury back from deliberation. Every face was a stony mask, giving nothing away. Mitsuki's whole body went stiff and cold, but for Takuto slipping a reassuring hand over hers and giving it a light squeeze. She smiled weakly, and he smiled back, only removing his hand when his manager kicked him lightly under the table.

"We've voted, and though it was a close vote, four to five, we've decided to let you continue your tour, provided you sign a contract saying you will produce no less than two more albums under this label," the president announced, and Mitsuki jumped to agree, yet Takuto seemed hesitant.

"What if I don't have inspiration for two more albums?" he inquired.

"Then a writer will be proved; you don't need inspiration to use your voice do you?" the president brushed him off that easily.

"A writer? The songs would mean nothing," Takuto kept arguing even when the man had made it clear the conversation was ended.

"People will still buy them," he replied calmly.

Takuto was silenced with disgust.

"Takuto," Mitsuki touched his arm gently, and he turned to her; his eyes were begging her to fight with him. "He doesn't understand our message, but that doesn't matter, because our fans _do._ We have to get it to them while its fire still burns in our heart."

His eyes narrowed slightly before he nodded, "Fine," he snapped at the president, who clasped his hands and smiled.

"Wonderful, I'll have the documents produced and given to you to sign by the morning."

"Whatever," Takuto threw up his hands and stormed out.

"Takuto!" Mitsuki called after him, but he kept walking. "I'm sorry," she bowed to everyone in the room, then rushed after Takuto.

"Interesting," the president whispered. "Very interesting."

§§§

"Takuto!" she caught up to him outside the studio.

"Signing my life away!" he shouted at her. "They're asking me for all the inspiration I have left in me, sucking me dry for a profit."

She nodded, "But it doesn't matter to me, none of it matters as long as I can keep singing and people can keep hearing my message. I would suck myself dry if they didn't, this way, people are actually _hearing_ it."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

He laughed bitterly, "Find the positive in everything."

"It's easy; I knew I was going to die," she answered, and his eyes widened.

"Knew?"

She nodded, "When I was twelve-"

"Mitsuki!" a shriek from inside made her spin.

"Ooshige-san?" her eyes widened. "Gods, Izumi…" she didn't wait another second before she sprinted inside.

§§§

"So, Mitsuki, you've come to join our party, no, no," Izumi slammed the door to Ooshige's office when he saw Takuto coming down the hall, then switched the lock.

"Mitsuki?" Takuto question from the wrong side of a locked door.

"Tell him to leave," Izumi ordered, and Mitsuki gulped and cleared her voice.

"Girl talk Takuto, I'll talk to you tonight," she called back to him, never moving her eyes from Izumi who was examining a knife casually in one hand.

"Are you sure you're okay? Ooshige?"

Mitsuki nodded to Ooshige, who responded, "Fine Takuto, just a spider; I'm terrified of those things."

"If you're sure," he muttered. "Mitsuki-I-never mind-" he turned around, and they listened for his footsteps to disappear. When they had, Izumi poked his head through the door to check and once he was satisfied Takuto was gone, he came back in.

"Sometimes you're too pure for your own good Mitsuki," Izumi laughed. "You gave me this new idea. See, I'm not allowed to kill you or Takuto, so, I tried canceling your tour, hoping you'd just part ways, but not you. Mitsuki Kouyama can't disappoint her fans, but in the car today you gave me an even better idea. See, if humans notice me I can get in serious trouble, with one exception- humans who know of our existence. Case and point- if I can't hurt you, I'll hurt someone close to you. Now, what say you be a good girl and stop your futile quest, mmm?" he ran the knife along his finger gently; Mitsuki's eyes widened with every word. She looked at Ooshige's wild, frightened eyes and back to Izumi's desperate ones. He wasn't bluffing; he would do it. She took a deep breath. This meant never having Takuto remember her, but…Ooshige's life was more important. Her heart ached as she nodded submissively.

"Lovely," Izumi smiled. "We're done then," he unlocked the door, set the knife he'd gotten from who knows where, on Ooshige's desk, and flew out. "Don't think this means I'll be off my guard," he added as he disappeared.

Mitsuki ignored him and ran to Ooshige's side, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault," she whispered, hugging Ooshige tightly.

"No Mitsuki-chan, it's okay," Ooshige mumbled, hugging her back.

§§§

Mitsuki sighed and looked at her cell phone, "Oh, mail," she tried to cheer herself up by opening it.

Mitsuki-

I need to be with you.

And that's not just the next line of the song

You know where to find me.

Takuto

Tears filled her eyes as she added his words to her notebook. She'd never regretted anything in her life, but she regretted not dying. She would have been finally free, able to see her mother and father again, see Eichi. Meroko and Takuto would be okay. Her heart burned in anguish as she added - _And have you forget._

"Izumi!" she screamed, and the Shinigami, never far, appeared before her.

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm going to Takuto's, not _seeing_ him wasn't in our agreement," she announced.

"No," he mused. "I suppose it wasn't. Okay."

"I wasn't asking your permission," she retorted and slipped out the door. It was late, her grandmother was long asleep; she knew she wouldn't get caught.

§§§

"Hey," he smiled groggily, opening the door.

"Sorry, did I wake you? I could come bac-"

"No, I couldn't sleep anyway, come in."

She walked in hesitantly, unable to speak now that she was here, "I wanted to uh-thank you for uh-sticking up for me today."

He fell onto his couch and ran a hand through his hair, "I was sticking up for me too," he reminded her.

"Right," she sat warily on the edge, ready to spring at any moment.

"Earlier, you told me something strange, that you _knew _you were going to die," his eyes didn't meet hers; he just stared straight ahead, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Oh silly kid stuff, you know."

"No, I don't, tell me."

"Rain check?" she giggled nervously.

"No."

She gaped; she hadn't expected him to flat out refuse.

"No more rain checks, no more sidesteps Mitsuki- no more mystery. I can't explain how I know, but you are hiding something that involves me. Something I've been searching for since that coma."

"I can't answer your questions."

"You can, I know you can, but you won't. You won't let anyone in."

"How would you know?" she demanded, angrier at the situation than at him.

"I wouldn't! Because you don't let anyone in!"

"I just can't let _you_ in!" she screamed and jumped up.

He intercepted her at the steps that led to his door, "I won't let you leave like this." A feel of protectiveness fell over him as she sunk into his arms, sobbing into his bare chest, "Sh…Mitsuki-chan," he whispered in her hair. Having her in his arms felt…natural. She seemed to fit to him perfectly, as if they were one entity. He'd never felt so complete in his life, so why did he know this feeling? He pulled her into his arms and set her on the couch, but when he looked down at her, he saw a twelve-year-old lying in a hospital bed, "Who are you?"

"I wish you knew," she mumbled, looking up at him. He bent down and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"But I do," he whispered. "You're Mitsuki Kouyama, and I'd be fine with just your name if you're okay with not leaving my side."

She reached up and touched his cheek, "When you're whole without me, that's when I'll be totally yours," she sat up and looked into his eyes.

"Let me play second," he begged softly. "I don't know who he is, but I hate him, let me play second, just for awhile."

She stroked his cheek softly, "If only you knew, but there's something holding me back. There's so many things holding me back. If only-" a flash of pink caught her eyes, and she stared at it.

"What?" he turned to look where she was staring, but he didn't see anything.

"Must've been my vision," she mumbled, but it caught her again, and she cocked her head. There was something small and shiny dangling on his balcony. She stood without thinking and headed that way. Opening the door, she saw a small stuffed pink rabbit sitting on his deck, "Meroko?"

"Me-chan?" Izumi darted out to the balcony to examine the toy with Mitsuki.

"Meroko!" Mitsuki screamed into the heavens, but the night was absolutely still.

When she and Izumi turned around, both their eyes widened in horror.

"That name seems familiar, where have I heard it before?" Takuto asked softly, looking down at the pink rabbit in Mitsuki's arms. "Where did you get that?"

"It…I…" Mitsuki looked around, searching for an explanation.

Izumi snapped and the small figure gained strings on the back of it.

"Somebody's puppet, it was caught in that tree, and one of the strings floated up and I grabbed it," Mitsuki jumped, showing him the strings Izumi had just added.

"Oh," Takuto shook his head. "So who's Meroko?"

"An old friend," Mitsuki responded. "She uh…used to have a rabbit kinda like this."

"You're so strange," Takuto commented but dropped it, suspicion still glinting in his eyes.

"What time is it?" Mitsuki inquired as they reentered his apartment.

"A little past eleven," he answered gently.

"I should get going; we have a meeting with Takasu-san early."

He came close and tried to take her into his arms, but she backed away, "Spend the night," he whispered. "I wish you could stay the night."

She gulped and forced herself to shake her head, "I don't think that would be appropriate."

He sighed and nodded, "Right, well, good night I suppose."

She hated to end it like that, but she could think of no better way, "Forget me Takuto," it hurt her heart to say it, but she couldn't find another way to free him of the torture that creased his brows.

He laughed hollowly, "You'd think it'd be that easy, but it's not likely kid." A vision flashed in his mind: _It was he, in a desert, screaming at the little twelve-year-old girl, "Stupid kid!" _the image cleared, and there was only he and Mitsuki in a dark apartment.

"They won't stop until you forget me," Mitsuki mumbled when he rubbed his head.

"I can live with them for-how did you know?"

Her eyes widened as she cursed herself, "What are you talking about?"

"You know I've been having visions- how?" he persisted hungrily.

"Takuto, you must have bumped your head because-"

"Don't lie to me!" he shouted.

This is killing me, she thought angrily, "Good night Takuto," she didn't listen to his protests, simply ran to the door and kept running until she reached the street where she called a cab and headed home.

"Say _good night_...don't be afraid

**Calling me** calling me as you _fade_ to **black**

Say good night (holding my **_last_** breath)

Don't be _afraid_ (safe inside **myself**)

**_Are all my thoughts of you?! _**

Sweet raptured _light_...it ends here **tonight**..."

Evanesence, Fallen, My Last Breathe


	5. A Song Complete!

Sorry, I'm going to be away for the next couple weeks, so this is nice and long. I hope it tides you over for awhile. Oh, and by the way- I really really messed up my finger at work, actually, I cut part of it off, so I've been having trouble typing. It's taken me about five minutes just to do this little note, so…I didn't edit this chapter whatsoever. Sorry!

Chapter Five Song Complete!

"Sorry I'm late," Mitsuki apologized as she entered.

Takuto didn't do well at hiding his glower before he turned back to Takasu, "As I was saying, I'm not sure a dual tour would be entirely beneficial to _you_ Takasu-san. You'd double your profits if Kouyama-san and I toured separately."

Her jaw nearly fell to the ground.

Takasu looked to be considering, "What do you think Mitsuki?" he asked, turning to her. She couldn't speak; she was stuck, frozen in the doorway like a deer caught in headlights, "I-I-disagree."

"And what would you know about marketing?" Takuto demanded viciously.

"W-well," she stammered, "Very little but-" she continued when Takuto scoffed. "I know that having us tour together will attract members of both the sexes and if we sing in larger venues and add a little to ticket prices we should make more than if we were to tour separately, especially with this song."

Takasu nodded thoughtfully, "I think that about does it for me, let's see this song."

Mitsuki handed the notebook to Takasu who read it over with raised eyebrows, "This is good."

"Thank you," Takuto and Mitsuki mumbled in unison, locking eyes before Mitsuki had to turn away. She knew she shouldn't be ashamed because her lies were necessary, yet shame still burned deep in her heart.

"It's good to see you two are actually getting some work done, and I hope you continue to do so since I'm setting your deadline for finishing by the end of the week."

"What?" both Takuto and Mitsuki jumped forward.

"Mitsuki's new album is coming out at the beginning of next week; you have very little time to rehearse before the tour, especially with Mitsuki having photo shoots and both of you having interviews nearly everyday. And, like I told you before, this song needs to be good. So, end of the week, no ifs ands or buts, have fun," he dismissed them as easily as that, both grumbling unhappily.

"Well I suppose we should get this over with," Takuto nearly growled when they were out of the office.

"Okay," she whispered. "Sure."

He took the notebook from her hands and touched the line she'd written with loving fingers, "I wish I could forget."

Her eyes filled with tears, but his head was down so he continued.

"To be honest Mitsuki, I can't get you out of my head. You're on my mind almost constantly, and I have trouble thinking when you're around. I wanna scream at you but can't. I wanna- Anyway," he changed subjects quickly when he felt the growing tension, "you're welcome anytime; you know that."

"Am I?" she inquired in a timid whisper.

"You know you are, and- I'm sorry; I wouldn't have actually gone through with it you know."

"Maybe it would have been better for both of us if you had," she mumbled.

"Then why didn't you let me do it?" he almost snarled at her.

"B-because- I couldn't. This is hurting me too you know! You want me to remember myself? Well, here it is- I'm hurting too!"

"At least you know what _it_ is!"

"You do too-somewhere," she recoiled from the blow inflicted by his words.

"Mitsuki Kouyama, shut up right now," Izumi ordered, and she slammed her jaw shut.

"And you can't remind me?"

She shook her head fiercely, "You have to find yourself for yourself-just like the rest of us," she responded. "Or not at all."

"This is possibly the strangest month in my life," he muttered, forcing Mitsuki to hide a smile and think to herself, _I know you've had stranger._

"I have to meet Arinori, but I'll be over in a couple hours if I hurry."

He nodded, "Okay."

"Oh, and Takuto?"

He looked up at her, "Yes?"

"You still owe my grandmother a dinner," she winked and skipped out, laughing to herself.

§§§

"What are you doing?" Mitsuki demanded when she found Takuto cutting a hole in his door.

"Installing a kitty door," he answered, standing up to admire his work, "A little lopsided, but it'll do."

"Why though?"

"Well, Ryuu's being naughty," he joked. "She just keeps finding more and more creative ways to get out. I guess it's about time. I don't know how she does it actually, but, it's getting nippy, let's go and get started."

She agreed, and he opened the door for her to head in.

Once they were sitting down, Takuto sighed and looked over the song. Something struck him that made him grin and made Mitsuki eye him wearily. She resisted giving him her pen until he gave her puppy dog eyes, and she was forced to relent. Flaunting the pen triumphantly, he turned his head back to the paper, adding a quick- _Repeat chorus._

She glared and smacked him, jumping for the pen in his hand, "That doesn't count!"

"Oh it does so!" he fell away from her grasping hands as they wrestled for a few minutes until Mitsuki's hand finally fell over Takuto's and they both realized the position they were in. Mitsuki was underneath Takuto, both their legs were interlocked, and their heads were inches apart.

"Wow," he whispered softly, pushing back her bangs and smiling down at her, "You have incredible eyes."

She blushed and sat up, "Thanks, but-uh-that still doesn't count."

He nodded, "Yes it does."

"That's not fair!" she whined angrily.

"Aw…here, give me that, I'll write," he tried to snatch it away, but she protected both book and pen against her chest.

"Nope, sorry, you lost your chance."

"No, seriously Mitsuki, I'll write," he held out his hands, but she quickly jotted down- _You treat me like a lady, _then promptly stuck her tongue out at him, "I win."

He laughed when she handed it back to him and nodded, "I suppose you do." - _I know you're just a friend._

"_You think that you can tame me_?" she whispered in his ear, then pointed to the paper. He shook his head at her and easily added his own line beneath hers - _But I'll be wild 'till the end._

She smiled and backed away from him.

"Do I know you or what?" he challenged, and she rolled her eyes.

"Not yet."

"Well, you seem to have me down," he admitted. "Sometimes I think you know more about me than I do."

She stole the notebook from him teasingly, but it was more to avoid the statement than to tease. _You say you've got me figured._

He crawled behind her and traced his words with her hand - _Say you know my ways._

She knocked him back to add- _But honey I assure you._

His eyes sobered - _You haven't seen some days._

More than you know Takuto, more than you know, she commented silently.

"Did you ever wish people could see you when you're alone?" he asked suddenly, setting both pen and paper down.

"Sometimes, I wish people could see me at my weakest, so they wouldn't be as hard on me. But then, I remember that everyone has their hurdles, and mine are no more challenging than anyone else's, and I have to stay strong."

"I know what you mean, but- sometimes, I wish someone could see me at my strongest. I know that you would- I mean," he stopped. "I honestly don't know what I mean actually."

They both laughed, then let a warm silence fill the room until Mitsuki sighed and spoke, "Man," she leaned backwards into the couch as she spoke, "I haven't laughed so hard in a long time since…well…a long time."

He smiled, "You should always smile Mitsuki-chan."

She blushed at the added affection and changed her position, so she was upside down, her feet hanging off the top of the couch and her head dangling near the floor with her thick brown hair providing a stark contrast to his white carpet.

For a second, he imagined her with blond hair but that same seductive smile, "You've never dyed your hair have you?"

She looked at him from her position and waited a few seconds, "Once, but it made me into someone I wasn't," she replied.

"Because you would look just like Full Moon if you did."

"Takuto-you don't know what Full Moon looks like," Mitsuki whispered softly, and his eyes widened when he realized she was right.

"I-it's-that's what I've heard."

She left it at that and sat back up, a little dizzy from the blood rushing out of her head, "I've thought of my next line," she told him, picking the notebook off the table and writing- _You're the depth of the sea._

He nodded approvingly, tapping his head jokingly and making her laugh. While she was, he took the liberty of adding -_ The apple of my eye._

She scolded him for cliches, coloring from the compliment all the same, then added - _You've been trying to show me._

His eyes met hers, there were so many things he wanted her to learn, but the most important seemed to be - _How just not to cry._

Both nodded and simultaneously chorused, "Repeat chorus."

"And that's a wrap," Takuto sighed, sitting back.

"I guess so," Mitsuki whispered, holding back tears.

"Thank God."

"Yeah," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" he inquired worriedly.

"Oh nothing just-shocked," it wasn't a _complete_ lie. But really, she feared not seeing him anymore, it never being the same.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I never thought we'd finish," he laughed, Ryuu hopping onto his lap. "Guess you found the door."

The kitten meowed her response, and Mitsuki giggled.

"She's so smart," Takuto complimented the kitten, scratching her chin gently, "Sometimes I swear she understand me."

Mitsuki smiled and watched the two, completely content at least for that moment in time. If only things could always be this simple…

§§§

"Your new album comes out in a few days," Arinori smiled that same dashing smile that Mitsuki could still not get used to.

She nodded, "And then we leave for our tour."

"I guess you're not going to be able to see Takuto Kira so often then," he muttered.

"Guess not," she sighed and turned back to her English, still frustrated with the whole situation.

"Aw Mitsuki, are you sad?" Izumi taunted, and she and Arinori looked up. She glared at him viciously and tried to ignore him. Before she turned back down, she saw Izumi glaring heatedly at Arinori who was staring right at the Shinigami. She dropped her pencil and stood quickly, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Mitsuki?" Arinori questioned, "You okay?"

"You can see him," she mumbled through her hand.

"See who?" he laughed nervously.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "_What_ are you?"

It all fell into place. Arinori kissing her, his looking up when Izumi spoke; Izumi's absence most of the times he was around. And then…Ryuu's sudden appearances and disappearances, her uncanny ability to get between she and Takuto. There had been something Mitsuki overlooked, a very important something- Shingamis came in pairs of two, "Jonathan," she choked. Almost the second she uttered his name, Arinori melted away to reveal a ghost, who took a spot at Izumi's side. She blinked hard; trying to keep her eyes focused as Izumi berated his partner for stupidity. She tried desperately to think of anything that she'd told her mentor that Jonathan could use against her. Coming up with nothing but her lack of knowledge, she sighed and came back to reality. Her first thought was that she had to get Takuto a new kitten. That thought in mind, she headed out, leaving the arguing Izumi and Jonathan behind her.

§§§

"I was in the area, on my way to the studio when I found a familiar face," Mitsuki told Takuto as she handed him the kitten.

"Ryuu!" he cooed, "I was getting worried. You wanna come in?" he addressed this to Mitsuki, but she shook her head.

"I have a photo shoot ten minutes ago."

"Well, I'll take you, hold on."

"N-" but before she could protest, he'd set Ryuu inside, grabbed his keys, and locked his door. "Okay, thanks."

"So, what's going on? I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Well, my album's coming out in three days," she laughed, and he nodded.

"That I was well aware of," he looked before he pulled onto the highway.

"And until then, it's photo shoots and interviews and more interviews."

"We have two of them together next week."

She nodded, acting calmer than she felt. _Jonathan! _How could she overlook that? "What about you?"

"Doing a lot of writing, rehearsing with the band, you know, the usual."

"It's exhausting."

"But worth it."

She quickly agreed, but a faint noise from the radio made her smile, "I love this song."

"Turn it up," he instructed, and she did so. "Oh wow, this is Full Moon isn't it?"

She nodded, "Like it?"

"I-" when his ears tuned into the song, his heart began to soar. "It's beautiful."

Mitsuki sat back and let him listen:

"Doushite doushite suki nan darou -Why oh why do I love you so much_?_

Konna ni namida afureteru - My tears overflow this much

Ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta - Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing anything

Sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta - A place just a little ways away--That was where I was

Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa - That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness

Futari niteru no kana? - Are the two of us really alike?

Fuu - Wind

Kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta - If I'd realized it, you were always by my side

Doushite konna ni suki nan darou - Why do I love you so much?

Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo -Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad

Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka - Just what it was that supported me so much

Tooku hanarete wakatta yo - From afar, I realize it now

Nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni - Like a lost child, crying and searching

Kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute - But there was no such thing as forever

"Dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne - "It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered

Futari niteru no kana? - Were the two of us really alike?

Fuu - Wind

Ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni - And I decided then I would protect you

Doushite konna ni suki nan darou - Why can't I turn them to memories

Toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo - You're too far, too near for me to reach

"Wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo - The more I tell myself "I will forget"

Kimi ga ookiku natteku yo - The larger you loom in my thoughts

Doushite konna ni suki nan darou - Why do I love you so much?

Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo - Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad

Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka - Just what it was that supported me so much

Tooku hanarete wakatta yo - I realize it now from afar

Doushite konna ni suki nan darou - Why do I love you so much?

Kantan sugite kotae ni naranai - It's so easy I just can't answer

His heart opened to the song and images poured through. The same little girl singing the same song in a quiet voice, almost inaudible. Then, there was the girl with Mitsuki's same haunting eyes but with golden hair singing the song with all her soul, sending a message to someone. He could almost see himself in the background, crumbling with her every word.

"That was 'Myself', by Full Moon," the D.J. ended the visions and made him realize they were at the studio and Mitsuki was watching him with gentle, almost hopeful eyes.

"Very talented," he mumbled in a hoarse voice.

Her face seemed to fall as she nodded, "She is. Do you wanna come in for part of my shoot?"

He smiled and agreed, "Sure, that'd be cool."

They got out but were stopped just inside the door, "Mitsuki!"

"Eitoku?" she asked unbelievingly, and Takuto's eyes narrowed- was this him? "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you would be around and your manager saw me and let me through," he explained. "I've really missed you."

"You-"

"Who are you?" Takuto demanded hotly.

"I'm Eitoku, Mitsuki's boyfriend," he offered a hand, which Takuto took, stiffly.

"I wasn't aware she had one," he muttered, clearly displeased.

"It's because I don't; he's just a friend from school. Eitoku, did someone put you up to this?" Mitsuki rushed to explain.

The boy shook his head, "I just missed you Mitsuki- we never see or speak to each other anymore. I know you're busy but-"

"Mitsuki, I'm just gonna go."

"No, Takuto, don't," she begged, halting his exit. "Eitoku, I'm sorry we've been distant, but you can't tell people I'm your girlfriend."

"Can't tell the truth?" his outburst attracted eyes, and they both understood at the same second.

"Back off," Takuto warned in a low growl. "You're not going to find the limelight that way."

"So you have someone new to tease Mitsuki?" he shouted harshly. "Well, I've got news for you Kira," he hissed. "Mitsuki's never had a boyfriend in her life! She's just going to tease you and lead you on then leave you and find someone new to play with."

"How would you know that?" Takuto's fists were clenched tightly; Mitsuki's eyes were as wide as saucers as Eitoku tore her apart in front of dozens of her colleagues.

"Oh, everyone knows," he laughed smugly. "You'll see," he added before he sauntered out.

"Mitsuki! There you are! Where have you been?" Ooshige questioned as she surged forward.

"We-I-"

"Just come on," Ooshige pushed her forward.

"I'll meet you there!" Takuto called after them as they hurried off, Mitsuki giving him a last fleeting glance that screamed, 'Save me!' and made him laugh.

§§§

She smiled beautifully as she posed innocently, but Takuto's head was pounding. Her gown was pure white, and they had huge, feathery wings on her. It was the wings that struck him first. He remembered a beautiful, entrancing melody and that blond angel with wings, real wings, feathers flying all around her, a moon sparkling in the back. His stomach turned guiltily, who was that girl and why was she haunting his vision? Somehow, she was a part of his past, the past he'd realized he'd lost somewhere. Yet, she wasn't the girl in his future. He wouldn't do that to Mitsuki! Still, Mitsuki wasn't his so…_No!_

She finished and bounded up to him, smiling widely, "What do you think?"

"You looked beautiful."

She made a face at that, "They want me to be Full Moon, but that's not who I am any-"

He raised his eyebrows as she bit her tongue.

"Anyway," she quickly fixed, "let's get out of here."

"Mitsuki-chan!" Ooshige grabbed her arms. "Takasu has gotten your band; you have to go and start rehearsing now."

Mitsuki looked back at Takuto, and he shook his head, grinning at her, "It's about time I start doing that too. I'll see you at rehearsal in a couple days."

"K," was all she was she was able to say before Ooshige whisked her away.

§§§

"_We're thinking of the same thing."_

"At the same time."

"We're thinking of the same song."

"With the same rhyme."

"We're wishing on the same star."

"In the same sky."

"We're opening the same scar."

"With the same lie."

"The same time."

"The same rhyme."

"The same sky."

"The same lie."

"The same sky…"

"The same rhyme," they mumbled the last verse in unison, staring at one another with wide smiles.

"That was awesome!" Ooshige squealed.

Takasu nodded approvingly, "But…is there anyway we could get you two to be more visual? Don't be afraid to improve with your vocals either, and don't be afraid to play with your movements."

The two eyed each other nervously and agreed hesitantly. Neither knew _precisely _what that meant, but neither was about to ask.

"It sounds good though guys, keep it up," he encouraged, exiting with Ooshige on his heels.

"She's so worried about-" Mitsuki stopped, "the tour."

"She shouldn't be; it's going to be great. I mean, how can it not be?" he joked.

"Arrogance," she chided, knowing he was joking. Everyday they came closer to the beginning of the tour they grew more and more anxious.

"Oh my God!" Ooshige screamed as she reentered. "We have to be at the record store in ten minutes for your album's debut!"

Mitsuki's jaw dropped, her legs locked.

"Don't just stand there! Move it!"

Mitsuki only needed that gentle reminder before she took off after Ooshige.

Once on the road, Mitsuki began to seriously doubt her decision to get into a car with Ooshige as the driver. Her hands clutching the seat tightly, she watched in terror as the scenery whizzed by her, "O-ooshige, y-you can slow down," Mitsuki suggested weakly.

"We have to be on time," Ooshige answered, slamming her brakes just in time for a red light, throwing Mitsuki forward so hard she was sure she would suffer from whiplash.

The car revved angrily the minute the light turned green, and Mitsuki barely had time to gulp before they sped off once more.

When the journey had finally ended, Mitsuki realized Ooshige'd turned a twenty minute drive into a seven minute one, and the three minutes of leeway she had was strangely discomforting.

Ooshige pulled around back, passing a seemingly endless crowd of people lined up outside the store awaiting Mitsuki's record, "Well, I guess your album is going to sell," Ooshige seemed to be talking to herself, so she didn't respond.

Mitsuki should have been used to it, as Full Moon the sea of people had seemed just as endless and even her first album as Mitsuki Kouyama had been a huge success, but every time it was a surprise. Something in her would not allow her to believe all these people were here to see _her._

Ooshige parked and turned to Mitsuki, giving them both time to collect themselves, "Ready?"

"Yup!" Mitsuki smiled brightly, and Ooshige gave her a quick hug before they exited the car and entered the store.

"Miss Kouyama, it's an honor," the storeowner greeted her cordially. "And Miss Ooshige- it's a pleasure to finally have a pretty face to add to that pretty voice."

Ooshige laughed and thanked him before they got down to business and got Mitsuki set up. She was stationed at a small table in the center of the store with three tough looking fellows on all sides, just in case. Ooshige came to stand beside her while she took a deep breath, gave the okay to the owner, and instructed him to unleash the swarms of fans that rolled in to meet her.

And hour later, Mitsuki's hand was cramping but the line didn't seem to be shrinking. _Jeez_, Mitsuki thought absently, _if Takuto has as many fans we're not going to be able to fit them all in the same place at the same time._

Right on time, a voice called from the back of the store, "Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki looked up from the girl's album she was signing to smile warmly, "Takuto, what are you doing here?"

As he made his way to her, he removed his glasses and hat, which met him with high pitched squeals of, "Takuto! Takuto!"

He waved to them but turned and smiled at Mitsuki. She couldn't help but feel smug that his smile was only for her, "We finished early and though I'd come and see how you were getting along."

"Excuse me Kira-san, will you sign my record too?" a little girl asked Takuto shyly, and he nodded and took the pen from her, while Mitsuki watched him with a delighted smile.

Of course, this was closely followed by a chorus of, "Mine too!"

Ooshige frowned at him, "Neither Takasu nor Omori will be pleased."

Takuto laughed it off, "Takasu is too scared I'll quit to fire me and Omori is my friend before my manager; he'll get over it."

But all it took was three more love struck fans to scare him off, "Looks like I'm stealing your show Mitsuki-chan," he teased.

She rolled her eyes jokingly, "You wish."

"Besides," he added hastily, eyeing the crowd warily, "I'm off-duty. But, I still owe your grandmother a dinner don't I?"

Mitsuki blinked, stunned he'd remember, then nodded.

"Well, I'm free…tonight."

"I'll talk to oba-chan and call you, but you're breaking my fans' hearts, get out of here," she ordered, and he held up his hands, making his retreat. He was followed all the way by screams and helpless sighs that made Mitsuki laugh inwardly. Takuto was hers, but each and everyone of these girls had someone waiting for them. That was her message, and with that thought in mind, she turned back to her autographs.

§§§

"So you're a musician," her grandmother was interrogating Takuto.

He nodded, finishing his bite, "Yes ma'am."

"And what kind of music do you perform?"

"Mostly rock and alternative rock," he responded. "Same as-"

Mitsuki shook her head once, quickly, and Takuto stopped.

"Yes?" her grandmother raised her brows.

"Just like a lot of singers these days," his quick fix rewarded him with a slight smile from Mitsuki over her rice bowl.

"And besides music, what do you do?" she persisted.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, as musicians, our schedules are very busy, but I suppose I like to do what everyone my age likes to do- be with friends, listen to music, go out and have fun, oh, and I have a kitten, Ryuu, she's an attention hog."

Mitsuki and Tanaka's smiles made up for her grandmother's stony in glare in Takuto's opinion- sorta.

"Have you gotten an education?" she continued.

He nodded, "I finished my schooling just before the coma."

"The coma?" Tanaka stopped him, and Mitsuki knew her grandmother would have scolded except for the fact that she was interested as well. No one but Mitsuki or Tanaka would have guessed, but she was just as curious.

"Well," Takuto lowered his eyes, "I was the lead singer of-" his split-second glance at Mitsuki made him stop once more, "this band. That was when I was diagnosed with throat cancer, same as Mitsuki. Only, at the time, there was no magic procedure, it was either I never sang again or I died. Both seemed the same at the time, so I went for a final ride on my bike. I woke up a year and some months later, got the new procedure, and here I am."

"Reckless," Mitsuki's grandmother chided.

"Well, all I had was dead or gone, my voice was my life, so…it wasn't the right choice, but something in me wouldn't change it," he responded resiliently, and Mitsuki smiled. She wouldn't change it either.

A long awkward silence filled the room, in which Mitsuki and Tanaka watched her grandmother anxiously, knowing she was weighing Takuto.

Either, he didn't sense it, or he was trying to avoid it, because he turned to Tanaka when the silence became oppressive, "This food is delicious, better than any four start restaurant."

Tanaka beamed proudly and was discussing her recipe when Mitsuki's grandmother began to speak, ending all conversation, "Mitsuki-chan, though he is reckless, I approve."

"T-thank you," was all Mitsuki was able to stammer before her grandmother stood and left the table.

"Kouyama-sama?" Tanaka inquired, but was met with no response.

"Was it something I said?" Takuto asked, causing both Mitsuki and Tanaka to laugh and shake their heads, trying to explain in as few words as possible, which ended up being quite a few.

§§§

"Man," Takuto sighed as Mitsuki shut her door and looked up at the night sky. "Your grandmother is sure a piece of work."

She giggled and nodded, "She is, but she's helped me through a lot. I would still be in that orphanage if it wasn't for her."

"Orphanage?" his eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I lived there for awhile after my parents died until oba-chan decided to take me in," Mitsuki explained.

"That must have been hard on you; your own grandmother letting you go to an orphanage," he whispered sympathetically.

"Nah," she laughed and shook her head. "If not for that I'd never have met- never mind." _Eichi…_ her mind finished. "It was a long time ago."

His hand brushed against her neck as he cupped her face in his strong hands, pulling her eyes into his, "You are such an incredible girl Mitsuki Kouyama, the best I've ever known."

She wanted to look away, but his hold wouldn't allow it. Yet, she didn't hesitate when he leaned in.

"Mitsuki- I think you might wanna find Izumi," Jonathan informed her from across the yard, causing her to jump back from Takuto.

"Ooshige-san," she whispered.

"What?" Takuto snapped; somewhere between annoyed and concerned.

"She's in trouble, I have to get to her," the sheer terror in her eyes made his annoyance fade to concern.

"Okay, let's go."

§§§

"Ooshige-san!" Mitsuki cried as she entered the apartment, only to find her manager bound and gagged on her living room floor. "Who did this to you, are you all right?" she questioned as she removed the gag and untied her.

"I'm fine, but Wakaouji is hurt is hurt badly in the other room," Ooshige answered, fear in her eyes.

"Wakaouji?" Takuto's eyes widened as he rushed to the bedroom.

"Who did this?" Mitsuki repeated even though she was sure she knew.

"A Shinigami, it had to have been," Ooshige answered in a low voice, "It had to have been; we didn't see the attacker."

Mitsuki took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Izumi."

"Mitsuki!" Takuto shouted from the other room, "Call an ambulance quickly! He's losing too much blood!"

Mitsuki sprang up and dashed to the phone. Within ten minutes there were police and medics on the scene.

"What happened ma'am?" the sergeant asked Ooshige as they watched Wakaouji be carried into the ambulance.

"There were two burglars dressed in black. They hit me and that's all I remember," Ooshige lied.

"And by burglars she means me," Izumi taunted.

Mitsuki's fists and jaw clenched tightly but there was nothing she could do or say to the Shinigami then.

"Don't worry ma'am; we'll get to the bottom of this," the sergeant assured Ooshige, who nodded weakly and thanked him.

"Funny burglars," Takuto mumbled to himself, "not to take anything."

"Probably didn't have time with you and Mitsuki getting here as quickly as you did," Ooshige was terrified, and it turned Mitsuki's stomach to see her covering for Izumi like that.

"Lucky Mitsuki knew something was wrong, guess we've got a psychic on our hands now," Takuto attempted weakly. The other two managed small smiles before Ooshige headed to the hospital, giving Mitsuki instructions for the next day's interviews and telling her to call or ask Omori if she had any questions.

Mitsuki gave her as cheerful a farewell as she could muster, promising to go see Wakaouji as soon as she could. Ooshige, satisfied, headed out.

Takuto put a hand on Mitsuki's shoulder, "Let's get you home."

She nodded numbly; she had to stop. Takuto could _never_ be allowed to remember, never, not now.


	6. Departures

Chapter Six Departures

"We have both Mitsuki Kouyama and Takuto Kira with us today," the talk show host was telling the audience and camera alike. A cheer erupted form the audience.

"Mitsuki! Takuto!" Mitsuki blushed and mumbled a thank you while Takuto grinned and waved slightly.

"Yes," the host was laughing. "You two are quite popular, and not just here in Japan. Your dual tour is going internationally, is it not?"

Mitsuki and Takuto nodded, "Yeah, we're going to reach as far as America," Takuto leaned forward. "So fans all over the world can get our message."

"This concept of messages seems to be a common bond with you two, what _is_ your message exactly?"

"Well, Takuto and I have both been through hardships in our singing careers, and I think our message is a positive one- that everyone can have a second chance, or a third or fourth or fifth," Mitsuki answered, laughing gently.

"I remember first meeting Mitsuki, right when we found out about this tour. In our first conversation she mentioned her message, and I must confess, something she said quite impressed me. She said, 'I want people to know that even if your heart is broken there's always someone waiting to hold the pieces together.' I think that explains our message as well as spoken words can."

"Very powerful stuff so don't go away; we'll be back after a short commercial break," the host pulled off her microphone and smiled at the two. "You two are for real aren't you?"

Mitsuki cocked her head, "What do you mean, what could we be besides real?"

"Fake," the host replied shortly. "I've been doing this a long time, and I've interviewed my share of stars in that time. Everyone of them was fake, putting on a show to boost record sales and seduce fans with bullshit stories, but you two are real," she seemed awed, and Mitsuki blushed and looked down, thanking her gently.

"Well, come to think of it, there was one who was also real- Full Moon. She-"

"We're on in 10-9-8-7-6-"

The host picked up the microphone and reattached it to her shirt, adjusting her hair as well while the producer held up his fingers in a silent 3-2-1, then pointed, cueing the host who smiled brightly, "And we're back. For those of you just tuning in, I have with me Mitsuki Kouyama and Takuto Kira who plan to go on tour together starting next month. So Takuto, tell me, what do you think of Mitsuki- does she have any annoying habits?"

Takuto laughed and sat back, "Well, come to think of it, there was that time she was recording and started screaming at our producer because her voice didn't sound good."

Mitsuki's jaw dropped, "That's not true! Takuto you're making that up!" Mitsuki yelled angrily.

He grinned, "I know, but I love that face you make when you're mad."

This caused everyone to laugh before Takuto could continue, "But seriously, Mitsuki's awesome, a little stubborn, okay, a lot stubborn, but a lot of fun too, and it's been an honor working with such a talented artist."

"That's what I thought," Mitsuki grumbled jokingly, getting a laugh.

"Now," the host's eyes seemed to gleam. "You know I have to ask. You two seem to have such chemistry together and that breeds talk- is there anything besides chemistry and friendship here?"

Both Mitsuki and Takuto grimaced slightly. _Izumi and his damned exposé, _Mitsuki thought unhappily.

"Not at all," Takuto was the first to speak. "No, we're fast becoming good friends, but neither of us has time for romance in our lives at the moment."

"Good friends, anything more anytime soon?" the host persisted.

"I dunno," Mitsuki grinned at Takuto, "We'll just have to see."

"Well," the host laughed, "There will be a lot of broken hearts if that happens. Now, tell me about your new song."

Mitsuki smiled, "I'm so proud of it. Takuto and I wrote it together, but it wouldn't be what it was without mine and Takuto's _fabulous_ bands, so thanks guys!"

Takuto nodded, "Yeah, those guys are awesome, but uh-the song. It's a duet entitled 'Same Rhyme'. Basically, our producer came to us with this 'great idea', and we were both leery because neither of us had written anything jointly before. But Mitsuki came up with the I write a line, you write a line technique, and it took off from there."

"Can you give us a little preview?"

"Sorry," Mitsuki giggled softly, "Only at our concert."

"Well, that's all the time we have for today. If you want to see these two sing, tickets go on sale for selected locations starting tomorrow…"

§§§

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Mitsuki laughed as she and Takuto drove to the hospital, "Takuto?"

"I lied Mitsuki," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" she inquired curiously.

"To that woman, to all our fans, I lied about how I feel. Because, well, because I want there to be more than just chemistry and friendship. I know you know that, but I also know someone else still has your heart. Yet Mitsuki, I'm begging you, let him go and take me instead," his eyes stayed straight ahead, focused on the road. Visions swam in his head. _He was yelling at that little girl in a park, "Such faith after being neglected for two years is abnormal. You've been dumped! He's probably already with another girl over there."_

The little girl's eyes filled with tears but stubborn determination shown through, "You're wrong; he wouldn't do that."

Who is that girl? He thought to himself, _why do I feel so…_

"I know how you feel Takuto but- I can't do anything rash. With time-"

"Time," he sighed but nodded. He wanted to tell her he wouldn't wait forever, but he knew he would.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and asked for Wakaouji's room

"Mitsuki! He was hoping you'd come by," the nurse smiled. "Room 111."

"Thank you," Mitsuki bowed and ushered Takuto through the familiar hospital halls, finally stopping at a spacious room on the first floor where Wakaouji was lying in bed with a bandaged face and arms, Ooshige sitting at his side.

"Mitsuki-chan!" he smiled and waved to her to with a bruised arm to enter. Ooshige looked up and offered Mitsuki another smile, yet her eyes narrowed angrily when Takuto turned out to be following Mitsuki.

"And Takuto too!" but Wakaouji's greeting was evidently lacking the warmth he'd held for Mitsuki.

They think this is Takuto's fault, Mitsuki frowned at the two - _again._

"We wanted to see how you were feeling Wakaouji-sensei," Mitsuki sat on his bed opposite Ooshige while Takuto stood behind her, clearly distressed by his old band mate's lacking welcome.

"Alive, thanks to you two," he responded, and Mitsuki winced. He was also hurt because of them. It was just when she thought Izumi was going to leave her alone when he pulled his worst stunt.

"I'm so sorry Wakaouji-sensei, Ooshige-san," she whispered, and Takuto saw she was crying. "I just wanted everything to be okay, I just- I never meant for this."

"Mitsuki-chan," Wakaouji pulled her sobbing form into his chest while Ooshige stroked her hair.

Takuto's eyes narrowed. Mitsuki couldn't have had anything to do with this, why was she apologizing?

"Mitsuki, come with me," Ooshige took her hand and led her out, leaving Takuto and Wakaouji alone.

"Wh-" Takuto started.

"Long story," Wakaouji stopped him.

"Yeah," he ran a hand through his thick hair, "I've been getting that a lot lately."

"Sit down Takuto, it's been a long time since we've talked," Wakaouji instructed, and Takuto took a seat in a nearby chair nervously. "You remember when Route L disbanded and Hazuki and Aoi left to get married…"

Takuto nodded, clenching his fists to the memory, "You remember Hazuki's wish for her daughter that she would be like the moon to shine on forever?"

Takuto nodded again, wondering where this was going.

"But you don't remember Mitsuki's smile during a time when she had nothing to smile about? You don't remember remembering for her?"

Takuto's eyes narrowed, what was he talking about? "Keiichi? Just what exactly are you-"

"I'm talking about…"

"Takuto!" Mitsuki's voice called from the other room.

"Keiichi-sorry-I-I'll be right back."

Wakaouji nodded, and Takuto dismissed himself, "Yeah?" he asked Mitsuki when he entered the hallway. She and Ooshige just looked up at him.

"What is it Takuto?" Mitsuki inquired, turning her head up from the cup of coffee she was holding.

"I thought-you didn't just call me?"

Mitsuki shook her head, "No…why?"

"Because I- must be hearing things," he muttered and started to head back in.

"Wakaouji plans to sacrifice his own life and tell him," Izumi whispered to Mitsuki whose eyes widened. "Of course, I can't simply _kill_; he has to be on the brink of death, some…accidents…need to happen first."

Mitsuki's eyes flew to Ooshige- so the two had discussed this. Ooshige was the distraction then. Her grip on the cup loosened as it clattered to the ground, and she jumped up.

"Mitsuki-chan?" Ooshige took her arm, but Mitsuki pushed her back and leapt for the door. She threw it open just as Wakaouji was opening his mouth.

"Not another word," Mitsuki ordered through gritted teeth. "Don't you understand? I can't have anyone else die; there have been too many tragic endings in my life. Neither of you," she added viciously when Ooshige entered behind her. "No more."

"Mitsuki," Wakaouji whispered, then slowly nodded.

"What's going on?" Takuto demanded angrily.

"It's not for you to worry about Takuto," Mitsuki responded shortly.

"Of course it is! Keiichi was about to tell me something about my past and about you, and you come in here telling him he can't like it's a life or death thing!" Takuto shouted viciously.

"That's because it is Takuto," she countered coolly. "It's because it is."

"What?" he stepped back. His head was screaming. Why did it hurt so much? His head in his hands, he fell to the floor.

"Takuto I'm begging you," his vision was clouded. The Mitsuki he knew and that little girl were both blurring together in his mind. "Just forget it. Forget everything."

He flew…wait…flew…past the little girl? "Just forget it," he whispered near her neck.

He clutched his head tighter. Who was she?! Why did this hurt so much?

"Open your heart Takuto," a warm voice filled his ears. "Open your heart to her."

"No!" he screamed, pushing Mitsuki away. Without a glance back, he headed toward the door, his head still pounding in agony.

"Takuto!" Mitsuki called after him, but Ooshige held her back.

"Let him think on it," she instructed, and Mitsuki nodded and stayed still.

§§§

"He's fine," Izumi flew through her window.

"And by fine you mean he's still clueless," she spat.

"You're suffering again Mi-ki," he whispered, getting close. "You wouldn't be able to see us unless you were suffering."

"I wouldn't be suffering if it weren't for you," she lashed back.

"No, you were suffering when we first came. Mitsuki, it doesn't have to be this way. There's a lunar eclipse tonight; I'll bring it to you…"

"No!" she screamed. "No! Never again!"

"So you want me to keep hurting them, want Ta-kun to keep suffering?"

"No," she whispered. "Never again, I hate to see them suffer, but I won't have him forget me again. If that happens, he won't remember me in any life, past or present."

"But you could-"

"_No_ Izumi."

"Fine, have it your way, but I'm not kidding Mi-ki; I will kill them if I have to," with that threat fresh in her head, he flew out the window.

Mitsuki laid down and sobbed into her pillows, "Meroko," she mumbled. "If only you were here; you'd make it right. Why can't the three of us be together again?"

§§§

Izumi watched Takuto look at the stars, sighing helplessly. He laughed and shook his head, "So inconsistent. I mean, one minute they're laughing and the next they're crying to the stars, right Jon-" he stopped. His throat caught when he turned and saw his partner vanished only to be replaced by a shimmering pink light. "Me-chan?"

The light faded to reveal a beautiful girl with pink hair and large white wings, "Izumi-kun."

"Me-chan…you…" he could only admire her; she really was an angel.

"I know you have a heart Izumi; I know you do. Only, the walls are built so high you can't scale them anymore," she smiled sadly.

"I-Me-chan-I-so this is where you've been."

She nodded, "Watching over Mitsuki and Takuto."

"Why do you waste your time on them? Aren't you scorned?" he questioned angrily.

She laughed lightly and shook her head, "You're still the same, and it's still your misfortune. Izumi, I love Mitsuki and Takuto. It was my feelings for them that made me who I am, seeing them happy means everything to me. Please, Izumi, abandon this quest; we've all seen enough heartbreak."

"It's my duty as a Shinigami."

"And what has that duty brought you? Loyalty is an important quality Izumi-kun, but if you're not happy why are you loyal? The only thing you're loyal to is your hatred and jealousy. Let them go Izumi, for me," she begged. "Because I know you are better than this."

"I will be punished," he snapped.

"And your self love is holding you prisoner. Accept punishment, I know you can because you are a Shinigami. Why do you accept punishment for doing wrong but refuse to accept it for doing right?"

"You always were so righteous Me-chan," he smiled. "But I will not face another punishment."

She sighed sadly, "Then I am done here," her light began to fade.

"No, Me-chan!" but his voice was powerless to her quickly fading light. "Me-chan…"

§§§

"Mitsuki, are you sure you have everything?" Tanaka-san asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes," she laughed, gazing around her now empty room. The tour would last about ten months and would encompass six of the seven continents. Her heart was sore to leave her friends and family for so long, yet, her stomach was filled with butterflies to go.

She and Takuto had regained an uneasy truce, but he still seemed wary of her. She missed being close to him, but keeping everyone alive was all that was important now. She had challenged and defeated fate before; she would definitely do it again.

"Mitsuki! Ooshige is here!" Tanaka called, and Mitsuki bounded out to greet her.

"You packed and ready to go?" Ooshige asked, and Mitsuki gave her a thumbs up and a joyful shout, "Okay, let's go then!"

"Oba-chan," Mitsuki whispered, hugging her grandmother tightly. "I'll miss you. Our final concert is in Japan, here are the tickets, front row and backstage passes too. I love you."

"Be careful Mitsuki-san," she whispered back, tears in her eyes. "I love you."

"Goodbye Mitsuki-chan! Have fun!" Tanaka yelled after her as she turned and ran to Ooshige's car.

"Ready to kick off this tour?" Ooshige questioned.

"Yeah!" Mitsuki grinned and buckled herself in, heading toward the studio.


	7. First Stop: Beijing

Chapter Seven First stop: Beijing

Mitsuki's stomach twisted anxiously as she fidgeted in the seat.

"Stop that, you're making _me_ nervous," Takuto scolded, opening an eye from his nap to gaze at her.

"Sorry, it's just…I've never been outside of Japan except once to America about my throat," she confessed, and he grinned.

"Oh! I see! You're scared! Well, don't worry, I'll protect you," he vowed, but again his vision clouded, and his temples pounded. _I will though, _he countered the visions viciously. _I'm going to protect her. _That simply made his head hurt harder. "I'm not going to let you die…"

Mitsuki's eyes snapped open, horror on her face.

"I'm sorry; I have no idea where that came from," he tried laughing it off, and she eased back into her seat, gazing down at the ocean. _Things are getting worse Meroko_, she thought, _more dangerous. Where are you? I hope you're all right…_She pushed back tears and tried to think happier thoughts but looking down at the dark water and the way it sparkled in the sun her only thought was. _Eichi-kun, it sparkles like the night sky; you must have thought that on your way to America._

"Mitsuki, you're not already homesick are you?" Takuto teased but stopped when she turned to him with tears glistening in her eyes. "I-"

"It's okay Takuto, really," she wiped away her tears. "I'm fine."

"Hey," he held up her chin and shook his head, "What did I tell you? Don't try to do everything by yourself."

She buried her head in his shoulder _as he stroked the hair of that little girl while they stood in a playground. It was sunset, and there was someone else there too, but all that seemed to matter was the little girl._

When the image had faded, he saw Mitsuki had fallen asleep on his shoulder. _Exhausted_, he thought to himself, _the stress must be getting to her. _He moved his arm to support her neck, so her head was on his chest and soon he had dazed off too.

"Takuto! Takuto!" a voice was calling in the darkness.

The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it, "I'm here!" he shouted to it.

"Takuto, why won't you open your heart to her?"

He stopped, "She won't open her heart to me," he protested angrily. How did this voice know anything? A blinding white light pushed him into the ground and made him shelter his eyes.

"The Mitsuki in your arms can't do anything Takuto, but- you must open your heart to her. All _of her, so you can both be whole."_

"Wait, what?" but the voice was already fading along with the light that it'd brought. Then, the dream faded too, and he awoke.

Mitsuki was stirring on his arm. She stretched and yawned as she sat up, "Sorry," she whispered through the sleep in her voice.

"No problem," he smiled.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

He shook his head.

"Good," she yawned again. "Wow."

He leaned over and looked out the window. There were miles and miles of rice patties, and beyond that, a great city with mountains looming in the distance, "Welcome to China," he told her, sitting back.

"Beautiful," she pressed her hands to the glass, wanting to drink in all the scenery.

"Overpopulated, dirty and loud," Omori was muttering. "We're all going to have to be on our guard. We're not in Japan anymore."

Takuto and Mitsuki nodded, "Don't worry; he's always like this at the beginning of tours. He'll loosen up-a little," Takuto assured her, and she laughed.

"I sure hope so, otherwise he might go crazy before we leave China. 1.6 billion people is a lot to keep watch on."

Takuto cracked up at this, "That's some tutor you've got!"

"Yes," Mitsuki eyed Izumi and Jonathan coolly, "He's something all right."

Izumi glared coldly at Jonathan when he swelled in pride.

§§§

"I don't want you to go anywhere without consulting us first," Omori was lecturing the two after they'd checked into their hotel.

Takuto rolled his eyes at him, "Down boy, I'm not twelve anymore. I am capable of taking care of myself."

"That's what you said in Brazil when you wanted to go hiking through the Amazon!" Omori shouted, but Takuto merely laughed.

"I forgot about that, but I would have been fine if those spider monkeys hadn't sneaked up on me."

Omori sighed, "Just tell us where you're going, and we'll have an escort go with you, okay?"

"Okay," Takuto laughed again, "I don't want you to have a heart failure on me now."

"Okay," Omori moved his weight from off his toes and seemed to breathe easier. "Now, where do you plan to go?"

"Around the city; sightseeing," he answered, "Right Mitsuki?"

She nodded exuberantly.

"Good, now, just be on your guard," he arranged for two tough looking men in black suits to be their escort, but Mitsuki wasn't so sure if her escort didn't scare her more than the perils of the city.

As soon as they were in the city Takuto whispered to Mitsuki, "Now, let's see if we can't just ditch these guys."

Mitsuki quickly agreed, and Takuto mumbled his plan to her.

The two strolled down the street casually, stopping to look at store windows and speaking with the occasional outside vendor who spoke Japanese. It was on one of these occasions that Mitsuki looked up, "I've lost my cell phone!" she cried, and the two bodyguards rushed forward.

"We'll help you find it," they assured her, and she smiled and thanked them.

"I'll look around here with Mitsuki, and you two retrace our steps back that way," Takuto instructed, but they eyed him warily.

"One of us should be here to protect you."

"Oh, I'll protect Mitsuki," Takuto winked at them, and they took the hint…or… they thought they took the hint.

"Just stay in this area," they ordered before they headed back.

The minute they were gone, Mitsuki turned to the shopkeeper, "You can tell them we left, and we're fine, just not which way we went," she handed him a few bills, thanked him profusely, grabbed Takuto's hand and the two of them ran on down the street. Mitsuki laughed excitedly the whole way.

"Wow," he stopped, and Mitsuki stared upward, speechless.

"This is it? I never thought it'd be so…big…" she muttered.

"Let's go up," he took her hand, and they ascended the steps to the top of the Great Wall of China.

Mitsuki's breath caught as she stared at the misty mountains in the distance.

"I've been to China many times, but every time it takes my breath away," Takuto told her from where he stood behind her, but she couldn't tear her gaze away from the cloud-cloaked mountains. They choked her with their beauty.

"Hey, we should be getting back," he said after a little while.

"Yeah," she mumbled, using all her will to turn herself around.

"We're here all week," he joked, and her face filled with excitement. He laughed as they walked back, "Every single place in the world has at least one thing of beauty, and you're going to see a lot of them."

Her heart filled with joy; she was going to see them with Takuto by her side.

§§§

Mitsuki watched calmly as Takuto sang proudly on stage. This was the first she'd heard him sing live, and it heated her whole body. It'd been so long since she'd heard that beautiful voice of his. The voice he _was_ so proud of.

"There's a thief on a

Summer's night

Across an ocean

Who sees another's life

Fading away…"

His words struck her, so he felt it too then…Lost in her thoughts; she didn't hear him end until she felt a deep sorrow in his heart.

"Takuto! Takuto!" the crowd was cheering.

"Okay Mitsuki," Takuto grinned and winked at her as he appeared behind stage by her side. "I have a surprise," he told them all in rough Chinese as he'd been instructed when he stepped back onto the stage.

They all erupted in screams when he stepped back onto the stage.

Mitsuki took her cue and headed onto stage; Takuto handed her a microphone as she did, "Hi everyone!" she called in Chinese. "Thank you all for coming!"

A roar exploded from the stadium, and Mitsuki and Takuto grinned at one another, "This is called Same Rhyme," Takuto announced, and the band began, a quiet piano melody at first.

"_So you're far away," _Mitsuki started in her deep, yet angelic, voice.

"So there's nothing left to say," Takuto picked up where she left off.

"So my smile…melts away," she lowered the microphone as she finished.

"So the rain…comes down this day," Takuto echoed her motions and slowly drums were added and a lone guitar.

"But at night you think of me," Mitsuki threw her head to the side, wistfully.

"Think of what we couldn't be," he turned his back to her.

"And your heart it tries to see…" she looked toward him, examining his face curiously and not all of it was the act.

"To understand, why there is no 'we'," he whipped around and met her eyes, so she reached a gentle hand toward him.

All the guitars came in, and a symbol crash signaled the chorus.

"We're thinking of the same thing."

"At the same time," Takuto echoed her.

"We're thinking of the same song," she smiled and lowered her eyes.

"With the same rhyme," he took a step toward her.

She clutched the microphone tightly in both hands as she looked up, "_We're wishing on the same star."_

"In the same sky," he put a hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away.

"We're opening the same scar," the music slowed, and a few guitars dropped out as she walked away from him.

"With the same lie," he lowered his eyes and turned his head again.

"Watching the sunset," she smiled upward.

"On an empty bench," he chorused glumly.

"Watching the pink," her eyes wandered to the ceiling. _Meroko…_

"Nearing the brink," Takuto made it look like he was moving toward her turned back, then chose to stay.

"This is where I lose my mind!" again the music picked up as Mitsuki spun and met Takuto's eyes. Suddenly, it was just the two of them.

"Time and time I've wondered," he opened a hand to her.

"Just what it is they do to us," she took a step forward, then hesitated, biting her lip.

"Time and time they've plundered."

"Without us even having to open up," she took his hand, and he spun her into his chest. She stifled a gasp as he looked down at her.

"I'm glad to be near you," the snare reentered.

"Happy we met," Mitsuki whispered in pitch.

"I need to be with you," his hold tightened, but she pulled away.

"And have you forget."

The two moved to opposite sides of the stage, _"We're thinking of the same thing."_

"At the same time."

"We're thinking of the same song."

"With the same rhyme."

"We're wishing on the same star."

"In the same sky."

"We're opening the same scar."

"With the same lie."

"You treat me like a lady," Mitsuki looked at Takuto from her side.

"I know you're just a friend," he locked eyes with her.

"You think that you can tame me?" Mitsuki challenged, pulling her fingers toward her, daring him.

"But I'll be wild 'till the end," he grinned and turned his back on her.

"You say you've got me figured?" when she turned, he began to creep toward her.

"Say you know my ways?"

"But honey I assure you," she circled around and caught him approaching.

"You haven't seen some days."

"You're the depth of the sea," she took a few steps forward.

"The apple of my eye," he smiled while he sang, melting her heart.

"You've been trying to show me," she decrescendoed when only the piano was left, and she looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"How just not to cry," he cupped her face in his hand, and she smiled as all the instruments reentered for one final chorus. The two parted to smile at their audience.

"We're thinking of the same thing."

"At the same time."

"We're thinking of the same song."

"With the same rhyme."

"We're wishing on the same star."

"In the same sky."

"We're opening the same scar."

"With the same lie."

"Same song…"

"Same rhyme…"

After the song had ended, there was absolute silence, in which Mitsuki's heart stopped. They didn't like i- before the thought could even be completed; the entire audience was on their feet, screaming for more, cheering their names.

"Thank you!" Mitsuki called in Chinese, "Xie xie,"

Takuto took Mitsuki's hand and the two bowed, Mitsuki blowing kisses and thanking everyone profusely.

The two walked offstage, glowing, and found Ooshige in tears.

"Ooshige-san, what's wrong?" Mitsuki inquired, sending a hateful glare to Izumi who shrugged innocently.

"That was beautiful," Osohige sniffed, looking at the two. "Not many of them even speak Japanese, but your song was so powerful it didn't even matter."

Takuto grinned at Mitsuki, "I think we got our message across."

She nodded emphatically, gripping her manager's arms in a half embrace before she was called over to do a quick warm up. Takuto wished her luck, and she thanked him nervously and headed out.

§§§

Mitsuki stared into the crowd, barely able to breathe. There were so many people here, and they all knew about her? She took a deep breath and raised her hands, saying a silent prayer, before she burst out onto the stage, "Hi everyone! I'm Mitsuki Kouyama!"

"Mitsuki! Mitsuki!" cries escaped the barrier and made their way onstage. She could only beam.

"_Now I lay me," _she whispered into the microphone, and cheers erupted. She smiled and continued, "_Down to sleep," _the bass guitar entered. "_I pray the Lord," _a single guitar held out a single chord, "_My soul to keep." _She spun around and the drums entered as the intro began. With her back to the audience, she was able to take a breather and control her emotions before she turned and began, "_I saw him one night; he was out in the rain. I saw him one day, and knew he'd bring pain."_

"Mitsuki! I love you!" someone screamed in Japanese, and she smile warmly, blowing a kiss, then continued, "_She saw him one night; he was out for a drive. She saw him on day, and knew that she'd die," _here, her eyes flicked to Takuto who gave her a curious glance before she turned around.

His head began to spin while his pulse raced.

_"Then I'll die today," the girl whispered._

_"No-no-no!" another voice shouted; a voice that was familiar and made his skin tingle._

_"You have a year to live," he responded calmly, and the girl looked on with stubborn determination._

"Takuto? Are you okay You look a little pale," Ooshige asked worriedly.

"N-no, I'm fine," he brushed it off and turned back to Mitsuki. Was the little girl dead then? And how did he know she was going to die?

"_They say she cries all the time; they say her tears are her joy_

They say she's not one of their kind; they say she's not for any boy

And I put on this happy mask, and I smile and pretend

And I try not to ask who he's with right then."

Here was the climax; Mitsuki's fingers tightened as she stared into the sky, "_She knew that he'd take her; knew that he'd break her. Knew that he'd make her, into what he wanted. She knew she'd regret it, but that is tomorrow."_

Visions exploded in his brain:

The little girl watched in horror as the soul of an old man was ripped from his body. She turned to him with wide, terrified eyes, and he had to look away from them…

"Takuto, you're so mean!" she screamed at him on a snow-covered road.

"Maybe I am! Maybe I'm just a mean person!" he shouted back…

"Take this," he instructed, and a single drop of blood floated to her hands…

He sat on the top of a steeple and looked down at her; she wasn't on his mind, so why…?

"I don't want you to regret it! Not like I did!" he shouted at her during some kind of strange torture.

Her eyes widened, "You regret it?"

"Takuto!" Ooshige called, falling to her knees when Takuto hit the ground, clutching his head.

"It doesn't make sense," he whispered through his pain, "Who is she?" Izumi's eyes narrowed. He knew this tour was a bad idea.

"_The tears come down, and rush like a river_

They drown all the sound; I can feel the shiver

She looks at the page, spotted with blood

She's too old for her age; she had a good run.

Tell me would you cry if you saw me dying?

Tell me will you scream when you know what I mean?"

"What do you mean Mitsuki? Why are you trying to hide from me?" Takuto whispered from his position on the ground.

"_Will you…miss me? Will you…kiss me?_

Will the blood wash away all the pain of these years?

And I'm tired…and weary…

I can't fight, this fight anymore

Sleep in peace now, my little girl

Tell them how you left the world

Maybe it'll be okay tonight; maybe you'll sleep ce soir

It'll all come out all right; breathe now, you're out of the dark," she lowered her head as one by one the instruments faded until there was that long guitar holding a single chord.

"And if I die, before I wake

I pray the Lord, my soul to take."

A blast of cries erupted from the crowd, and Mitsuki beamed, "Xie xie!" she called, which caused more applause. She turned to smile at Takuto, but he was on the ground. Her smile stayed on for the audience, but her eyes darted. Ooshige gave her an "okay" signal, and her heart started pumping again as she took a few deep breaths.

"I would seriously consider which songs you sing from now on," Izumi whispered beside her, glancing evilly at Ooshige. Mitsuki veiled her terror and stayed silent, but Izumi knew his request would be granted.

§§§

In the weeks that followed, Mitsuki saw Hong Kong and rode an elephant in New Delhi. She visited cathedrals and gazed at the Himalayas in Moscow. She paid tribute to those who died in World War II in Oslo and Stockholm and Warsaw. She smiled at the former Berlin wall, excited by a united Germany. She and Takuto went riding through the Alps in Vienna and visited Greek temples and palaces in Athens. They saw artwork and churches in Rome and went to a bullfight in Libson. Mitsuki tried on a traditional Spanish costume in Madrid and finally they arrived in Paris, France, the city of love.


	8. Stop Fourteen: Paris, France

Gomen gomen gomen!!! It's a long story, but I've been busy with school and then my harddrive crashed and we spent _weeks_ trying to get it back up. When we finally did get it working again I lost ALL my files, including all my writing, my fanfiction, my manuscripts, my schoolwork, everything! So…needless to say I was a little disheartened about writing for awhile. But, I'm back and hope to be finishing this fanfiction relatively soon. Sorry again, and I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews too, I've gotten one almost every day since I got my computer back and that's what convinced me to keep writing. I probably would have just given up otherwise, you guys are the best!

Chapter Eight Stop Fourteen: Paris, France

Since that first night in Beijing, Mitsuki had been more careful about the songs she chose and consequently, more distant with Takuto. They had been on tour for three and a half months and still saw every city together. After Mitsuki had told a Polish woman in Warsaw her body guards were harassing her, they'd simply stopped following the two, so they were free to go where they wanted. Of all the cities they'd seen so far though, Mitsuki was most excited about Paris.

"Come on!" she whined at Takuto's door early the first morning of their week in France. "There's so much to do!"

A few minutes later, the door swung open, and Takuto emerged, wiping sleep from his eyes, "What could there possibly be to do at seven o'clock in the morning?"

She laughed and took his arm, "There's the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, Notre Dame, Sacre Coeur, L'Arc de Triomphe-"

"Okay, I know," he sighed, "you win."

"I always win," she laughed triumphantly.

"Well, I wasn't trying," Takuto retorted.

"Sure sure," she rolled her eyes as they head out.

Once on the streets of Paris, Mitsuki grabbed a tax, "Le Tour D'Eiffel s'il vous plaît," she told the driver in choppy French.

"D'accord."

"Where'd you learn that?" Takuto inquired.

"Ooshige-san taught me a little," she replied, and he nodded. Both of them had been taught how to say things to the crowd in whatever the native language of that country was, but normally it wasn't until right before show time.

"So you had this planned," he joked.

"Yep, basically," she replied as the taxi stopped. She handed the man his faire plus a tip, and they got out to stop and stare at the beauty of the tower. "Wow," Mitsuki whispered like she had so many times in the last three and a half months. Each country had taken her breath away; it was something she was sure she'd never get used to.

"Shall we go up?" Takuto asked gently, and she nodded. They headed across the street, but someone ripped Mitsuki away from Takuto in a sea of people, and the two were separated.

"Mitsuki?" Takuto called when he had crossed and found she was missing, "Mitsuki!" his heart was racing, where was she? He jogged back across the rue and searched the crowds of people for his lost partner, but it was all to no avail, "She'll know to come back here," he assured himself as he spotted a nearby café. Resolving to wait for her, he headed to the café, purchased a cup of coffee (with some trouble) then sat at a table facing the street.

"Takuto?" she cocked her head to view her surroundings.

"He's fine," Jonathan laughed at her, and she spun, glaring viciously.

"Where is he?" she started to walk from the alley, but Jonathan pushed a large dumpster in her path.

"He's in good Parisian hands," he promised, chuckling sadistically.

Mitsuki's eyes narrowed, "And what is that supposed to mean, mm?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find out eventually. For now, how about you be a nice little girl and stay put?" with her trapped like a rat in a maze, he disappeared.

"Wanna make a few euros?" Izumi inquired in fluent French.

The girl smile and poked her head out of the dumpster.

"If I fix you up do you think you can seduce the man over there?" he pointed to Takuto, and she nodded eagerly. "There's a catch though," his eyes twinkled maliciously, "you need to do it without speaking."

She sized the man up, without speaking it would be challenging, yet…he seemed worth his money. His clothes were new and good; his nails clean and his hair slicked back. Deciding he would pay, she nodded again and held out a hand.

He grinned and slapped one hundred euros into her palm, "Excellent," he whispered, pulling a bag from behind his back and giving it to her. "Put this on and be back here in fifteen minutes," he ordered as she snatched the bag from his hands, "Oh, and I would highly suggest not running."

She smiled and agreed; a man that was worth his money was also worth his threats. She had no idea why he wanted this from her, but she didn't care as long as she got paid. Humming softly to herself, she skipped away.

"Mitsuki! There you are!" Takuto cried when he saw her walking across the street. The girl's eyes creased when she realized he didn't speak French. Muttering to herself, she walked toward him, smiling, "I was so worried."

Instead of responding, she slipped a cool hand down his cheek, and his eyes widened in response. This was odd…

"What's gotten into you?" he pulled her hand down after a self-debate. "Why aren't y-?"

She put a finger to his lips, silencing him. Slowly, tauntingly, she reached up and replaced her finger with her lips.

He seemed to sigh inwardly, so long he'd been waiting for this moment and finally…His body screamed with the feel of her under his fingers, and Izumi grinned from nearby. The illusion never failed. Once, it had worked in Mitsuki's favor, now it worked against her, but so was life.

"Voulez vous couchez avec moi?" she murmured against his ear.

He laughed, "You've gotten good Mitsuki-chan, or have you just been practicing that one? I bet Ooshige didn't teach you that."

She pouted softly, reminding him of her words and what they meant. His head was screaming no, but his body had long since won this battle. He'd been without her for too long. He took her hand and led her back to their hotel, or what he thought was their hotel.

Izumi gave Jonathan a nod, and he grinned and flew back to let Mitsuki out.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mitsuki demanded irritably as Jonathan removed the dumpster barrier. She'd tried to scale it to no avail, so she was caged until Jonathan came to her aid.

"You'll see, Izumi and I have a surprise for you."

Her face paled as she began to run after the Shinigami, _Ooshige!_

She ran harder and faster than she'd run in her life, breaking through crowds of people, not listening to the insults that were thrown at her, not that she'd be able to understand them anyway. Finally, out of breath, she reached her hotel half a mile away and followed Jonathan inside warily. Her heart was gripped in fear. What was she to expect?

She was led to Takuto's door where Izumi awaited her, "I thought you should see this Mi-ki, the barrier was to keep you from preventing it. Clearly, he wanted it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look for yourself," he challenged, motioning to the door.

She eyed him suspiciously and gripped the doorknob with clammy hands as he unlocked it for her, watching eagerly. Taking a deep breath, she pushed it open and let her eyes fall in and onto one of the most heart wrenching scenes of her life.

Takuto was shirtless on top of a pretty French girl whose hair was disheveled. The girl had deep brown hair and matching eyes, and her black dress was wrinkled and slightly torn at the shoulder. Takuto must have heard her soul-shattering gasp because he turned around and looked at her, horrified, "Mitsuki?"

She couldn't take hearing her name on his lips, so she turned and ran from the room. Tears cascaded heavily down her cheeks as she forced weary legs on. He was supposed to be different! She was forced to slow for her sobs, and he caught her shoulder gently, "Mitsuki, I don't understand."

She spun viciously to face him. With all her anger, she reached out and smacked him hard across the face, "Takuto no baka!" she hissed, and he recoiled.

_There was that desert again, and that little girl screaming those very same words at him…_

The tears from his watering eyes cleared it up as he winced from her impact.

"Mitsuki, I can explain. Well, no, but…we got separated, so I decided to wait for you at this café right near the Tower," he began.

"Oh, and she waltzed in to take your mind off losing me?" she asked angrily.

"No," he protested. "_You_ walked in. Only, it wasn't you- I guess, but it-it looked like you. It didn't speak, only acted. I thought she was you; she _was_ you, only-not so much."

She threw her head back and laughed maliciously, "Well, that's the best story I've heard all year!" then suddenly, she got dangerously quiet. "And even if you were somehow magically deceived, you should have known it wasn't mean," she lowered her head, suddenly interested in the ground.

"How was I supposed to know? She looked just like you!"

"Oh, I don't know," she whispered sarcastically, "maybe because she speaks _French_ for starters."

"She never spoke except for once and then I thought she was you being a tease."

"Even if that were the highly unbelievable case, and she were me, or just like me, you still shouldn't have taken advantage of her or me or whoever!"

"She came onto me!"

"Would I do that?" Mitsuki shouted furiously, and he backed away from her rage. "How long have you known me Takuto? And you don't know me at all. You should have been able to know us apart," by this time she knew the girl had been hired and hidden by Izumi, but that still didn't excuse Takuto. She thought he knew her better than that.

"No, I-I didn't think th-"

"No, you didn't think," she whispered, but her whisper was more dangerous than her cries could ever be.

His head spun, what had happened? There was absolutely no way he could mistake the girl he was with for Mitsuki, so how…? She _had_ looked like her. _Or maybe that was just my excuse_, his mind pondered glumly. But she had! He was sure of it, "Mitsuki, I'm so sorry," he begged forgiveness, unable to think of anything else to do.

"I know," she muttered. "I know, so am I," she turned and walked away, but he found his feet were frozen. His heart seized; she was walking out of his life forever.

"Mitsuki!"

_Is there no way for my words to reach you? _His head reeled. So many things were wrong here. Where had his sanity gone to?

Their emotions never reached Paris, and everyone saw it. Everyone was sure that it was going to be the end of the tour, but Mitsuki's closing song struck romantic hearts like an arrow whether or not they spoke Japanese. It was all they needed to see her sing her broken hear to them all, and it was more than Takuto could bear.

_"I'm sorry I loved you; I'll not try that again. I'm sorry I ran; in a race I couldn't win. This time will truly be the end._

_"I saw your eyes; the words were plain. I smiled and died, cut through the pain. It wasn't what I wanted, not what I needed. She was right when she taunted, but I never heeded. Maybe I'll cry, maybe this time. Maybe I'll sigh, maybe this time."_

"God, I wish I didn't speak Japanese," he wished softly, which caused Izumi to grin wickedly and Omori to give him an encouraging smile.

_"I'm sorry I loved you; I'll not try that again. I'm sorry I ran, in a race I couldn't win. This time will truly be the end._

_"I'm tired of wishing, down on my knees; I'm tired of praying, bleeding with ease. Maybe you'll love me, maybe you'll miss me. Maybe you'll hate me, but don't-leave me hanging here."_

She seemed to put all her anguish into a single song, and the crowd was moved as tears began to slip down her cheeks.

"Mitsuki-chan," he whispered, desperately wanting to run onstage and pull her into his arms. The only thing that stopped him was him knowing that she would only push him away.

_"In this realm of my darkness, it's you I truly fear. In this endless hallway, silent starkness, you and your quiet leer. I will never be alone again!"_

The anger that snapped in her eyes made a few people gasp and caused Takuto's heart to crumble further, all because of him…

_"The dark and his blankets, will wrap up their friend. Words are of the past…" _she lowered her head. _Eichi-kun, you wouldn't have done this to me…_ "_I'm sorry I loved you; I'll not try that again. I'm sorry I ran, in a race I couldn't win. This time will truly be the end. Truly be the end…"_

"Merci toute la monde!" Mitsuki waved a weary hand through their cheering. "Merci beaucoup!"

"Je t'aime Mitsuki!"

"Encore! Encore!"

Mitsuki smiled softly, and Takuto entered to give them their encore. But "Same Rhyme" was a poor job as Takuto tried his best to communicate his love through their music, but it was nothing without her smile, and the cheers were weaker when they finished.

"Where are we headed next?" Mitsuki asked Ooshige, hanging onto her cheer by her pinky nails.

"Next?" Ooshige seemed surprised, "You mean…you want to continue?"

"Of course. I have to get my message out," Mitsuki answered softly, "with or without Takuto."

"Yes, but Mistuki-chan-" Ooshige faltered. How could she tell Mitsuki that her performance in Paris hadn't gotten her message across? She didn't want to hurt her.

"Without Ta-kun your message means nothing," Izumi solved Ooshige's problem.

"That's no-" but Mitsuki knew she couldn't finish her protest; Izumi was absolutely right. Takuto and his love _were_ her message. But now, but now… "I still have to go on though; people are expecting me to go on."

Ooshige smiled, "You amaze me with your determination Mitsuki-chan."

Mitsuki grinned and hugged her manager close. She would go on; it might ruin her live career, but she had to go on. She had promised to keep singing, Takuto and Meroko; she'd promised them, and she wouldn't break the promise.

It was in Dublin that Takuto sang for her, "I wrote this song for a friend," he mumbled in rough English. "And…uh…I think I broke her heart, but, this is for her."

Mitsuki couldn't help but be touched by his words as he turned to meet her eyes for the first time in a week and a half. She was surprised neither of them shied from the gaze but found herself falling again, all the same. She had explored Paris and Dublin alone, and it stung awfully. Now, seeing those eyes, she didn't feel so alone.

He let her look through him as his fingers found the chords on his guitar easily. It wasn't until the intro was over that he tore his eyes away and faced his fans with an open, bleeding heart, "_No more rain checks, no more sidesteps, just where do we stand, when you're holding my hand? I haven't slept since we met."_

His fingers hit the notes ruthlessly as the music picked up, "_And I hate you, and I love you; somehow they're all the same. I opened my arms to jump and flew, only to come crashing down, totally lame._

_"The nights are cold when I'm all alone (I promise you.) You haven't called, are you home? Why can't I just focus? Maybe I've completely lost it (lost it all to you)" _His pleading eyes met hers as everything she loved in him came flying back to her…

_"Full Moon is the dream that you and I created," she whispered softly, and his eyes smiled._

_"Whenever I was with you, somehow, it felt like I was making music along with you," his eyes hid all that she wanted to find, and her heart clutched tightly…_

_"I'm going to protect you. I'm not going to let you die"…_

_"I'm enragèd with your love, are our feelings matched? Or am I in constant mourning, 'cause I've come so…attached? But I'm sick of your stories! They're starting to bore me! While our smiles stay on, the stage lights are on. Don't frown, never frown, you might let somebody down," _he turned and smiled weakly at her, such passion lighting in his eyes, passion that burned her heart. How much longer could she hold this grudge? She felt her heart crumbling.

_"I wanna push you away, but I want you to spend the night. I wanna block out all that you say and kiss you till it's all all right. I wanna make you cry, but I never wanna see you cry, I just don't want another lie; I think I'm ready to lie down and die."_

Mitsuki's eyes widened. He was that hurt?

Izumi heard a soft voice screaming angrily, "No!"

"Me-chan?" he searched desperately but could find no one.

"_And the morning sun rises; I'm tired and sick. But I'm not any wiser and less able to think (what a nice little trick)._

_"I'm enragèd with your love, are our feelings matched? Or am I in constant mourning, 'cause I've come so…attached? But I'm sick of your stories! They're starting to bore me! While our smiles stay on, the stage lights are on. Don't frown, never frown, you might let somebody down._

_"I love you, but I hate you; I hate you and then I love you. You're crying, you're smiling; somehow it's all the same. We're flying, we're dying; it's all the same. Everything is just the same…" _Even when the crowd started screaming he didn't break away from her eyes, "Mitsuki, I love you," he whispered into the microphone, and her eyes flew open as the crowd stilled…

_"I know that telling you this won't accomplish anything; you're a human, I'm a Shinigami. It's just something I have to do. I love you, Mitsuki…"_

Her eyes welled with tears, not again; she would not lose him again.

"Go Mitsuki-chan," Ooshige handed her her microphone, and she walked onstage, "_So you're far away_," she sang a cappella, and Takuto laughed, relieved.

"_So I have nothing left to say."_

_"But my smile still melts away."_

_"And the rain comes down this day."_

The band was able to catch up as the crowd roared their approval, even though most of them didn't understand what had taken place. Their message was clear again.

_"But at night I thought of you."_

_"Thought of what we couldn't be."_

_"And your heart fades from blue."_

_"I know why there was no we."_

She walked forward and took his hand, blushing softly. He kissed her cheek to be rewarded with a deafening approval from the crowd. They sang as one that night.

Izumi sighed miserably; he was running out of ideas, "She just will not give up," he muttered.

"It's called love."

He spun and shook his head, pushing his fluttering heart downward, "You're wrong Me-chan."

"No," she shook her head, and her short pink hair whipped behind her, "You are. Haven't you seen her around him enough to realize you underestimate love?"

"I-she's just stubborn."

"The only stubborn one I see around here is you Izumi-kun," she laughed lightly. "But again I see-"

"Please don't leave Me-chan," he found himself pleading, "I miss you."

She looked down at him with sadness that tore through him, "You can't; you don't believe in love," and she faded away.

His heart felt strange; he felt…_no_ his duty hissed. _You have other things to worry about_. He nodded resolutely and jumped from the steeple he was on, off to relieve Jonathan.

"You know," Takuto pulled her chin up, so her eyes met his, "I was serious out there."

"I know," Mitsuki answered, "but I-"

"Can't forgive me that easily?"

She nodded, and he sighed and dropped his hold on her as they continued their nighttime stroll. Of all the places they'd traveled they knew this was the most dangerous. Still, in the city they felt safe enough to walk at night.

"It's funny, to think that this country is war-torn and tattered, but they manage to find something to smile about, anything. It's like you said; it's easy to appreciate everything when you think of having nothing. That's how I've felt the last week and a half. Without you, I was able to take in everything; your strength, that resilient smile you always wear, compassion, your unrelenting determination. I'd loved them before, but now I can see myself without them, and Mitsuki-" she faced him as he spoke to her soul, "I don't ever want to be without them again."

"Takuto…" but she could think of nothing to say into those eyes, so she said just that- nothing. Instead, she turned her eyes toward the moon and thought of all she'd lost in her short sixteen years. Her mother, her father, Eichi, Meroko, even Takuto to some extent. Then she thought of all she stood to lose, Wakouji, Ooshige, what was left of Takuto, even herself. So much weight had been placed on her shoulders when all she wanted to do was be at peace with the one she loved, finally. He was beside her, yet…she couldn't reach out to him. The hole in her heart increased.

He left her in her silence as they walked, afraid to upset what little peace they'd restored. For the last week and a half he'd tried to figure out what had happened in Paris. He'd fallen across the idea it was stress and, though it wasn't satisfying, he'd stuck with that. It was hard to accept, a stress that cost him everything. For so long he'd yearned to touch her, to taste her, but now the idea seemed foolish. In the past ten days he'd come to realize how precious just being _around_ her was.

When she turned from looking at the sky, tears glittered like stars in her eyes, "God Takuto, you hurt me so badly," she whispered. "But it doesn't matter, my heart still aches when you're not around, longs to be free of so many chains. We just can't be together, not without constant sadness, but I still-"

Impulsively, he pulled her into his chest and let her cry. Her tiny fists curled around his shirt as she buried her head near his neck, crying softly. He stroked her hair like he had so many times before and begged the heavens to make her happy.

When her tears had ceased, she looked up into his eyes while he brushed away her tears with gentle fingers, "Will you sing to me?" he asked, and she smiled and nodded.

From Dublin, they headed to London where the two saw Big Ben and toured Buckingham Palace. In Nuuk they basked in hot springs surrounded by snow. In Quebec City they went shopping on cobblestone streets and in Vancouver horseback riding through the biting cold. Seattle brought them Pike's Market and the space needle while Los Angeles offered Hollywood and sun bathing. Then, finally, Mitsuki arrived in Las Vegas, the place she least wanted to be- the place that she needed to confront and finally put to rest.


	9. Stop TwentyTwo: Nevada, USA

fllnangel, thank you for the information, I wasn't aware, and now I am. Everyone else, my Christmas present to you (sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas, if you don't, it's a just because present, because I love you all so very very much) And now, on with the story! Oh. Ps. Like I told you, I lost all my files, and I somehow lost my hard written copy of this too, and I had a splendidly AWESOME scene for you all coming up next chapter and can't seem to find and/or remember anything about it except it was awesome, so I'm going to keep searching and that will account for some of the upcoming delay. I'm not going to lie, part of it is going to be school and my general laziness. So, sorry in advance!

Chapter Nine: Stop Twenty-two: Last Vegas, Nevada, USA

Surprisingly, Takuto was the one to wake Mitsuki when they reached Nevada. He'd never been the one to come to her door, so he was a little hesitant to knock. When he did, he was met with silence, "Mitsuki?"

Ooshige was the one to answer, and Takuto smiled warmly, "Hi, is-" but his eyes found her. She was sitting on a heater in front of her window, staring out, blankly, "Is she okay?"

Ooshige ushered him in, "Mitsuki-chan, Takuto's here," Ooshige announced as they entered.

"Oh, hi," she turned to stare at him with those same horrifyingly blank eyes. His mind jerked as it hadn't in nearly seven weeks. _He saw her, that girl, on a plane, those eyes…_

_That same girl, those same eyes, lying in a hospital bed, while he clutched his head by her side.__ Someone was shaking his shoulders_, but he looked up only to find it was Ooshige.

"S-sorry," he mumbled, turning back to Mitsuki who had seemingly forgotten him.

"Mitsuki-chan, maybe you sh-"

"How many hours away is it?" she interrupted.

"One, one and a half," Ooshige answered, looking down. "But I don't…"

"You up for a drive?" she addressed this to Takuto.

"S-sure," he stumbled, and she nodded and headed out. He took one glance at Ooshige who smiled weakly before he followed her.

The ride consisted of nothing but muttered directions. Mitsuki was clutching the map in her hands and staring at it with those blank, haunted eyes. They were terrifying and familiar, and Takuto knew they were familiar because they were terrifying and terrifying because they were familiar. No one forgot eyes like those. Seeing them on the little girl in his head was enough, seeing them on Mitsuki was downright torture.

"So-uh-where are we headed?" Takuto got enough courage to ask forty-five minutes into the drive.

"Here," she answered, and he took his eyes off the road for a second to glance at the map. Just enough time to see Lake Loslin, Nevada, and just enough time for a tire to blow out, and the car to swerve off the road.

"No Izumi," Mitsuki whispered softly as Takuto stepped out of the car to examine the damage.

"Go and see Eichi if you must, but don't bring him with you," Izumi shot back.

"Dammit this one's flat too," Takuto muttered, slamming the trunk. "Well, looks like this day is shot."

Mitsuki shook her head, "I have to get there."

Takuto stared at her curiously when she stepped out of the car, "Why?"

Her eyes filled with tears, "It's just something I have to do."

"Well, I'll call Omori and have him get the car. Come on," Takuto tried to wave down a car, but each one passed until Mitsuki came to stand beside him.

"Where you headed?" the man in the SUV inquired.

Mitsuki held out a map and pointed, "Here."

"Hop in," he instructed, and she climbed in the passenger seat while Takuto, grumbling, opened the back door.

"Not from around here?" the man inquired, and Mitsuki shook her head.

"I'm Japanese," she answered in practiced English, and he nodded.

"Should have guessed, why are you in Nevada?" he slowed his speech and added verbs, for which she was extremely grateful.

"An old friend," she responded, gazing out the window. Takuto watched her from the side view mirror and couldn't help but wonder what lie ahead of them.

"Be careful ya hear?" the man instructed as he dropped them off.

"Yes, thank you," Mitsuki bowed, which made him laugh before she set off down the road, Takuto following warily.

"Turn back Mi-ki, this is foolish," Izumi ordered, but she shook her head firmly. "Do you want to see Ooshige in danger?"

"Takuto, I should only be a few minutes. You just want to wait around here?" Mitsuki gave Takuto a tone that suggested he would be wise to comply.

"Uh…sure…I guess?"

"And Takuto," she warned as she headed out, "be careful who you kiss."

He lowered his head and nodded, "Of course."

She smiled wanly and headed in the direction of a nearby church.

Only a second had passed before Takuto began to follow her; Izumi cursing fluently. He tried to fly forward to Mitsuki, but something held his tongue and his wings, "Me-chan!" he mouthed with no sound.

"This is how you should always be Izumi-kun," she joked, "silent."

He was forced to simply glower, tied as he was.

"You know if you make that face too long it'll get stuck that way," she continued her teasing.

His scowl disappeared only to come back in full force when she erupted in giggles, _I'll never understand you Me-chan_, he thought.

"Someday maybe," she whispered, and he didn't seem surprised.

She touched the cold stone gingerly, unable to breathe. Her mind raced, flashing her pictures that were still alive in her memory.

_"Mitsuki, I love you…"_

_"Promise me when we see each other again we'll both be closer to our dreams."_

_"You don't have to pick it up…"_

_"Eichi-kun!"_

She shook her head and tried in vain to force it all to leave as tears slipped down her cheeks, "No," she whispered fiercely. "You wouldn't want me to cry."

_"Eichi wouldn't want that," his smile had melted the ice that covered her heart._

_"Keep singing to the end," Meroko's words pulled her through._

Softly, she began to hum, then, her melody began to find words that had been dormant for three years. Words she'd tried to banish, that she'd tried to forget. Now, she understood, like his memory, the words were unforgettable.

_"Kimi o suki ni natte dore kurai tatsu no kana?  
Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de _

Kimi wa kono omoi kuzuiteiru kana  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo  
Yuki no youni tada shizuka ni  
Furi tsumori tsuzukete yuku

Hold me tight konna omoi nara  
Dareka o suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku nakatta yo

I love you namida tomaranai  
Konnanja kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba yokatta yo

Kimi o itsu made omotteiru no ka na?  
Tameiki ga mado garasu kumoraseta

_Yureru__ kokoro tomosu kyandoru de  
Ima tokashite yukenai ka na?_

_Hold me tight oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai you ni to _

I miss you kimi o omou tabi  
Amikake no kono mafura  
_Konya__ mo hitori dakishimeru yo_

_Eien__ ni furu yuki ga aru __nara__  
Kimi e to tsuzuku kono omoi kakuseru no ka na? _

_Hold me tight konna omoi __nara__  
Dareka o suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku nakatta yo _

I love you mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
"Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo"

He watched her from afar, singing on her hands and knees in front of a grave he couldn't read. The words stirred something in his soul; she was singing her father's song. The breath caught in his throat and soon he found himself mouthing the words as well; words he'd sung countless times. But, they were words he'd been running from. When the words faded, and her tears returned, he took a deep breath and approached. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her sobbing, curled up on the grave.

"Eichi-kun, why did you leave me here?"

_Her small twelve-year-old body was lying on the same grave while she whispered, "I'll just got to sleep here and then surely when I wake up I'll be with Eichi-kun. No one can get between me and Eichi-kun. Eichi-kun, come and take me already. I'm here- I'm here now. Come to me Eichi-kun, hurry up and come," her small fingers wrapped around the cold stone; her breath condensed in the cold._

"Mitsuki," he choked, and she sat up and turned to him, frozen tears glistening in her eyes.

"Takuto," she gasped and tried to stand, but the cold and pain folded her knees.

He went to her and crouched by her side, "So this is him?"

She nodded weakly and looked back to the grave, unable to stand the pain, yet needing to confront it all the same, "He…" but there were no words to do him justice.

"I had no idea, when you said he was gone I thought-not this," but anger still welled in his heart, seeing his angel cry, seeing her bleeding heart exposed. The anger was seething, more intense than he'd ever felt, but familiar. He let the images that he now understood to be memories tell him why.

_"Her smile belonged to Eichi and you-you didn't have to go and die!"_

_A feeling of death surrounded him when he entered the house, the house with the big pine outside. She was supposed to be resting, but he couldn't and knew she wouldn't, so he decided to go and check on her in Eichi's room, but she was gone._

_Knowing her death was near, he flew, searching. He found her curled up on this tombstone, begging to die, begging to be with Eichi again, and his heart crumbled. He was not in her heart, and…he picked up her lifeless form and the vision faded._

"Mitsuki-I-you," he shook his head, and she reached up and touched his cheek with frigid hands. "You're freezing," he picked her up and started to carry her back to town.

"Takuto I can-"

He gave her a sideward glance, and she silenced. Instead of protesting, she snuggled into his warmth, and he smiled slightly.

"Takuto! Mitsuki-chan!" Ooshige was there with the car to greet them. "No…"

"She's fine," Takuto assured Ooshige, "just cold."

"She-" Ooshige tried to explain but managed a weak smile when she realized she didn't have to.

He set her down but kept an arm around her waist to support her, "And things begin to come together, only," he looked at Mitsuki's hopeful eyes, "more questions begin to arise."

"No!" Izumi shouted angrily, and Mitsuki turned her head; her eyes widening in fright.

"I-it's not my fault," she began, the cold still numbing her brain. "He followed me, please Izumi, don't hurt them!"

"Izumi?" Takuto's eyes narrowed.

_"Bastard!" his fists were clenched as he lunged, and the two began to fight in the air._

_"No!" Mitsuki screamed._

_"Stop!__ Izumi-kun!"_

His eyes snapped open, "Where is Meroko?"

Izumi hissed, "This isn't over Mi-ki," he whispered vehemently. "It's far from over."

"No! Izumi! Please!" Mitsuki screamed as the Shinigami flew away.

Ooshige shifted her weight nervously when Mitsuki's shouts faded, and she began to sob.

"Sh…Mitsuki," Takuto whispered, still very much confused.

Mitsuki scanned the stadium for Izumi but couldn't find him anywhere, "Hi!" she called to the audience who screamed their approval. "Wow," she whispered, looking them over. She was surprised to see so many for seemingly being in the middle of nowhere. "Well, I wrote this for a friend because she loved someone who-" she stopped to think of the words, "loved someone else."

She sung for Meroko that night, in silent prayer, praying that someone would hear her and make everything okay. She just didn't want to hurt anymore.

The audience felt the cold and pain in her words despite the language barrier.

Takuto sat and watched as visions of Meroko tore through his mind.

_Long, flowing pink hair and bright eyes, heart that could be as shallow as a stream and as deep as the ocean, jealousy that burned but integrity that left the real mark. And she loved him, she confessed time and time again. A small bunny sunning in a palm tree and a radiant girl shedding her hair to loan him magic._

_Magic for what?_ When he thought on it his head would pound angrily, so he had to drop his thoughts. This was ridiculous! Rabbit girls and magic; Mitsuki's death day and Full Moon, all of it was insane. He wanted to laugh at himself but the images (or were they memories?) They haunted him, making him unable to drop it. So, again, he strayed, afraid of what Mitsuki would bring to him. When they were together he stayed quiet, brushing off Mitsuki's worry and small glances.

Through the rodeo in Dallas, the shopping in Chicago, ice skating in New York City, the city tour in Boston, he stayed absolutely silent. The two drifted apart until they reached Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, where American independence was first written. It was there that he woke up and realized how much he had to lose.


	10. Stop TwentySeven, Philadelphia, Pennsylv...

I'm sorry for this guys! I didn't ever find my hard copy, I hope this lives up to it; I wrote the hard copy at a very romantic time in my life, so the romance was a lot better I'm sure since this point in my life is anything but...sighs... I hope you can deal anyway. The real good stuff comes in the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Ten: Stop Twenty-Seven, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, The United States

"Wow," Mitsuki laughed softly as she peered into the glass. "So their entire Constitution is on that one small piece of paper?"

"That's what the brochure says," Takuto jested, and she smacked him playfully as they continued on their tour. "Personally, I think this is one of the more boring cities."

Mitsuki gasped, offended, "What are you talking about? This is where the history of the United States was written! This is where all those fabulous dreams were made!"

"Only one problem," Takuto interjected. "All those fabulous people were from Boston."

She rolled her eyes sarcastically and tried to focus on what the tour guide was saying, but there were two things that distracted her. One was the fact that she couldn't understand most of the English, and the second was that Takuto had gotten that far-off, spaced-out look that he seemed to be getting more often of late. What was he thinking about? But when she thought about it she knew it was a stupid question. She knew _exactly_ what he was thinking about, and why he was being so distant. She bit her lip slightly and frowned, the lines in her forehead creasing as she examined him.

"Hey, if you stay like that you might wrinkle at a young age," he teased, coming out of his daze and seeing her distressed look.

She smiled weakly but still glanced at him warily; there was something not right in the way he looked at her. He had so many questions that he was still too scared to voice, and she could never answer.

"I never would have thought that his memories coming back would be the thing to distance you two," Izumi laughed maliciously, hovering in an inclined position above her head. Takuto had been making his job extremely easy, and Mitsuki assumed he was basking in the joy of his recent stroke of good luck. He'd been taunting her like this for weeks now, but she simply brushed it off, especially when she was around Takuto. Another outburst like her last could end everything she'd striven to accomplish between them. Instead, she opted for an angry glower when Takuto had turned his attention back to the tour guide who was now discussing the Liberty Bell and its strange origin that dated back to the fiftieth anniversary of William Penn's Charter.

Mitsuki resumed her concentration on the guide and tried not to let her own dark thoughts absorb her. What _were_ the secrets Izumi was working so hard to protect? All this time she'd worried over getting Takuto to remember, watching him fret over answers he possibly didn't want. She'd never stopped to consider that maybe there were answers for her too, answers that _she_ didn't want.

Izumi wandered through the streets of downtown Philadelphia, trying to find any sort of entertainment to amuse his pain-stricken heart. He would never admit it, but working so hard to keep Takuto and Mitsuki apart, and dealing with their obvious love for each other, was not only exhausting, but terrifying. A little voice in his heart nagged at him, what if he had been wrong about Mitsuki and Takuto? What if true love did exist, and what if he…he stopped, refusing to let himself contemplate even the notion. It was impossible; he was a Shinigami, bound to his fate for ending his life, and that was it.

In a fit of frustration, he screamed out, but even in the crowds below no one heard him. They carried on their meaningless lives, and he watched on, hopeless and destitute. Meaningless as it seemed on the outside, on the inside, life was pure and sweet and innocent. It was something that sometimes burned so badly you thought you would fall to your feet and weep and other times would be so cold you were sure that the only thing to do was to laugh with someone you cared about to keep you warm. It was something that was given only once; something that only lasted an allotted time. Something he should have cherished; why did he throw it all away?

_"Mama, why are you crying?" A small boy with dirty, unkempt blond hair looked down at his mother with loving eyes as she lie on the floor in an unrecognizable heap. Her hair was strewn about her wildly; large patches of it were missing. A familiar scent filled the boy's nose, a scent that always seemed to trail his mother- a pinch of salty tears mixed with a whole lot of blood. Her arms were trembling as she tried to shelter her face from her son; those same arms that were covered in fingernail scratches that were already becoming infected and oozing puss and blood. "Mama," in his naivety, he reached down to console the bleeding woman, but she was an animal, a terrified, wild animal._

_She reached out to him in what he thought would be a kind embrace. Instead, she grasped a clump of his hair tight in her hands and threw him into a nearby wall, rising from her destroyed position on the floor, "You are just like _him_," she whispered vehemently, nearing. _

_"No, mama, mama, please," he began to beg, pleading as if it was for his life, but she didn't falter in her approach, not even for a moment to look at the terrified eyes of her only son._

The vision cleared, and Izumi's head spun angrily as he dropped to the bayside; he hadn't realized he'd traveled so far, "No," he whispered softly. "I will not remember. I will not!" as if a challenge to the gods, he jumped into the air with a vengeance, ready to fight any who came his way.

"So I see the tables have turned."

He wheeled around, nostrils flaring in rage, but as soon as he saw his confronter, his expression softened, "Me-chan."

"Izumi-kun," she whispered, hovering there, his angel. She was so simply garmented, so beautiful, even lacking her hair, a single tear-drop lining her face. She was forever burdened by the sad tales of the memories that she carried. He didn't have that problem, nor did he intend to acquire it. "Can you not see that they are in pain? Can you not see that they yearn only to be together? Let them be together Izumi-kun, let them be together. I know that there is still a heart in you somewhere, please."

The soft tone of her pleading voice touched a chord in him, especially with the memory he'd just encountered. He'd been in her position once, begging someone he cared for to spare him, as Me-chan begged him for him to spare someone she cared about. But why should he? No one had ever returned the kindness to him. When in his life had he ever been rewarded? When had he ever been shown undue kindness? Never. Life was unfair; it was far past time Mitsuki learned that. Her incessant good luck brought a renewed anger to his chest; one that would have pushed him away except for the sad look upon his angel's soft face.

"You're hurt badly Izumi-kun, I know this," she told him, approaching so they were so near he could smell the soft scent of roses that seemed to follow her. "But that does not mean you have to continue the cycle. Can't you see their eyes? Izumi-kun, doing this could save not only them, but-"

"I am a slave to only my duty Me-chan; you seem to know much, then you would be wise to remember that," and as soon as the words escaped his throat he regretted them, even more so when she nodded slowly, eyes lowered, and faded away. He didn't call for her this time though, not today. Such a fire burned in him today that he could barely face himself let alone an entity as pure as Meroko. He didn't deserve her, and she knew it too. Pushing her away was the only thing that could save them both, though he may as well be damned to wander the earth as a ghost. He knew one thing for sure; there could be no more of this remembering. He would have to banish everything out of his mind, and with this goal in his heart, he nodded to himself, refocused on his mission, and set off to relieve Jonathan.

"Come on Takuto, hurry up!" Mitsuki urged, bouncing up the steps energetically.

Takuto trod slowly behind her, trying not to pant, all the while feeling he was a ninety year old man that had just been hit by a truck. She'd been at this all day, dragging him all over the city, onto buses and subways and walking block upon block upon endless block. And if that wasn't enough (it was in Takuto's mind) she'd drug him to the Philadelphia Art Museum, painful enough in itself without its mountain of insurmountable steps. And now, here they were, going up more steps to another museum, the Franklin Institute of Science and Technology. As they waited in yet another line for security before they were granted entrance to the museum, he cursed Benjamin Franklin under his breath. The nerve of the man to found an institute of learning with so many steps!

Fortunately, the Institute was not what he'd expected upon entering, a stuffy place full of old trinkets with no more practical use all written about in heavily flourished golden writing beneath their glass display. It was actually quite the opposite; a building full of extraordinary wonders of the past with prototypes and models that he could actually _experiment_ with. It was during one of these experiments that he was painfully reminded of how much he still cared for Mitsuki, despite his attempt to distance himself emotionally.

He looked up from toying with a model telegram and found Mitsuki had vanished. Assuming she'd run off to play with another of the machines nearby, he didn't concern himself with it. When she hadn't returned in five minutes though, he began to get worried. When ten minutes passed, he called out for her, then, when he got no answer, his heart began to race. She was there just a moment ago, where could she have gone? What if she had been hurt? _No,_ the rational part of his mind tried to calm him, _she would have called out for help. No one steals a grown woman from under her escort's nose in broad daylight. Besides, it's the city of brotherly love. _Somehow that thought didn't seem to calm him any, Philadelphia had a notorious record for street crime and violence, along with most major American cities. They had more killings than births and weddings combined, so many each day that the names rarely made it to the six o'clock news anymore. Where was the world coming to?

He shook out his thoughts, standing here berating himself for stupidity was not going to help him find her any faster.

Moving quickly into the next room, he stopped for only a moment to gaze at the room's only exhibit; a giant model heart complete with slides as valves and everything. Just to the side, his eyes fell upon Mitsuki, and he could safely resume breathing. Only when he saw she wasn't alone did a new emotion rise in his chest- jealousy. She was with a boy that seemed to be a couple years older than she and extremely handsome on top of that. His hair was a flawless black except for a few red highlights that accented his high cheek bones and gorgeous sapphire eyes. He smiled easily and sported dimples when he did. Takuto knew his sort by the way he flirted and teased in broken Japanese and segmented English. That was the sort he'd been competing with his whole life, and he wasn't about to let Mitsuki fall under his spell.

Puffing his chest out slightly by taking a deep breath, he sauntered over to where the two stood, "Mitsuki-chan!" he called, never taking his eyes from her as she turned and looked at him, confused at his sudden warmth toward her. "You scared me, I was looking everywhere for you; you shouldn't just-" he trailed off as Mitsuki's eyes moved toward the boy next to her. He turned to him, pretending to notice him as if it was the first time he'd seen him. "Hello."

"Takuto, this is Jared, a student at a music university near here; he's minoring in Japanese," Mitsuki introduced the two, and Takuto offered a stiff hand.

"Nice to meet you," he mumbled, and the boy's eyes glinted and he nodded, taking the hand. So it was understood, but the boy wouldn't back off; Takuto's obvious interest only made Mitsuki more intriguing.

Mitsuki watched the two, sensing a tension but not quite understanding.

"What college did you say you were attending?" Takuto spoke slowly, annunciating every word.

"Takuto," Mitsuki whispered harshly. "He's not stupid, you're being rude."

"Sorry," he apologized quickly, but the boy waved it off.

"Juilliard, it's in New York, I'm here on a modeling shoot," he rolled his eyes, as if burdened by his good looks. "I heard Mitsuki-san talking to herself in Japanese and figured I'd work on my Japanese; it's a bit rusty."

Takuto tried to keep the glower off his face.

"So I hear you're some famous singer in Japan?" he laughed slightly. "The odds are incredible. We have to study all kinds of music in class; I haven't come across yours yet though."

"You American-" Mitsuki's hand on Takuto's arm was the only thing that prevented his words. Instead, he fell back, simmering.

"If you don't believe us," Mitsuki teased, and Takuto's anger rose; she was flirting just as much as he was! "Then you should come to our concert and find out," she pulled a ticket from her purse and handed it to him, "tonight."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world; it was nice meeting you," he grinned at Takuto and took Mitsuki's hand delicately, placing a soft kiss on the top of it. They held one another's eyes for what Takuto thought was an eternity before Mitsuki's blushed softly, giggled, and he let go of her hand.

_The strange girl from his visions appeared in his mind; the girl he knew now to be Full Moon. She was sitting across from a boy on a boat, and he was reaching in to kiss her. Takuto was watching the scene, fuming, ready to leap. But…if they were on a boat how was he watching?_

He dropped to his knees, his head spinning.

"Dammit Mitsuki!" for a split second he thought he saw someone floating in the air, berating Mitsuki for something, and then it was gone.

"Takuto!" Mitsuki flung herself by his side, holding his shoulders tightly. Jared was hovering nearby, demanding to know if he was okay, if he should go get help.

"I'm fine," Takuto growled, pushing Mitsuki aside viciously. "I just need air." He pulled himself up and walked away, not even caring if she followed or not. He just needed to get her, them, out of his head. Everyone.

"Takuto, they're expecting us at the Spectrum," Mitsuki whispered from the wrong side of a closed door.

"Yeah, all right, I'll be there," he answered, and tears welled in her eyes.

"Do you want me to wait?"

"No, go on ahead, I'll be right behind you," his voice sounded hollow, and pain filled her so she was sure she would explode from it.

"Okay," she dropped the hand that was lying on the doorknob and walked down the empty hallway, off to find Ooshige.

His eyes never left the audience but he didn't see any of them, not the countless girls screaming his name, not even the guy from that day, nothing mattered but the emotions that came out. For his encore there was only one thing he had the strength left to sing, and it would take the most strength of all, "I uh…" he smiled weakly. "I wrote this today, actually, so the guys don't know it, sorry," he apologized quickly to them. The drummer rose his sticks and grinned at him; Takuto managed a weak grin back and then turned back to the audience. "So you'll just have to deal with it," he joked in broken English, and the audience screamed their approval at his rebellion. "It's, well, it's about a girl," he didn't dare even turn his eyes to Mitsuki. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to get the words out. "It's sorta about a girl who means everything to me and sorta about a girl who broke my heart, and it's called 'The One', so here goes."

When the first chords of the melody began, Mitsuki sank to her knees and stared helplessly out at him, wondering what she'd done. Even Izumi was silenced by the quiet tears that streamed down her cheeks as Takuto sang his hurtful words, but he was hurt too, deeply, and Mitsuki knew when two people in love were hurt there was still hope. There could still be a way to fix it.

"_You've been lying_

_And I know it_

_I've been crying_

_My eyes show it_

_But here are my scars_

_This is mind_

_You can dig through it_

_Won't like what you find_

_But I don't know who I am anymore_

_I don't really know what's in store (for me)_

_'Cause wasn't I the one you ran to?_

_Wasn't I the one you called?_

_Wasn't I the one who loved you?_

_(When no one else would)_

_Wasn't I the one who caught your fall?_

_And maybe the world is forgettin'_

_In this dark realm that we live in_

_But just in case you're wonderin'_

_You aren't forgiven, not now, not ever_

_Just hold up your hands and surrender_

_Try to give back those words in that letter_

_There are times when I'm around you_

_That I can't even think to breathe_

_But there are times when the weather is blue_

_That I wish the images in my head would leave_

_Who are you, do you know me?_

_Can I love you, when I don't see?_

_Could this life really be?_

_Could there ever ever be a we?_

_I'm not so sure anymore_

_Maybe it's time I settle the score_

_Maybe it's time you walk out the door_

_Will I stop you like I did before?_

_'Cause I don't know who I am anymore_

_I don't really know what's in store (for me)_

_But wasn't I the one you ran to?_

_Wasn't I the one you called?_

_Wasn't I the one who loved you?_

_(When no one else would)_

_Wasn't I the one who caught your fall?_

_This night I sat alone in a dark room_

_Thinking of the all the lessons you taught me_

_Wondering why the darkness still looms_

_I think there's still something I don't see_

_Maybe it's another_

_Maybe it's your mother_

_Maybe it's the one who died_

_Maybe it's some other lie_

_But I don't care, don't you see?_

_I don't care who I used to be_

_All I want is for you and me_

_To be together, why can't we?_

_But then, maybe I'm the one who's forgettin'_

_Of the dark realm that I lived in_

_And just in case you're wonderin'_

_I can't forgive you, not now not ever…"_

Even while the crowd was still roaring, Takuto slipped his guitar off his head and walked backstage; he didn't even glance at Mitsuki's crumpled form as he walked by her, but he knew she was there without looking. He could feel her presence.

Mitsuki's presentation was almost as heart wrenching, though for her encore she chose a song that reverberated much more hope than Takuto's. At first he'd refused to listen, afraid to get caught in her snare again, but when she made her introduction to her encore he was drawn from his hiding spot in the back and crept to just behind the curtain where he could safely watch her performance, "This song is called 'On Loan' and it's for someone who stole my heart once a long time ago, and I thought I'd forgotten him, but… he's just one of those people you can't forget," she smiled warmly, and the crowd jumped and screamed. When she turned to see if he was there, he was caught in her smile, cursing himself for weakness, he stayed in her gaze. He liked it there, the only one in her eyes; it was so peaceful. When she began to sing, she held his eyes, refusing to let him go.

_"__I guess I thought it'd be like __old times_

_Should've known I can't **reinvent** what's already __passed_

_Somehow I'd **hoped** you'd bring me __alive_

_But how can you r**eincarnate** what **you don't know has died**?_

_I __miss_ you, I'm _sorry_

_I'm **alone** here, __have you forgotten me_?

_I know it sounds **tired** and __trite_

_But really-**really** __I'm not all right_

_I never got over you__ you know_

_I thought I had- and then you came __home_

_And everything I **forgot** began to __show_

_My **heart** was just temporarily on __loan_

_I tried to __give it away_ to **someone else**

_They didn't realize they just got a __shell_

_Maybe...maybe that's how it **all fell**_

_Maybe...maybe it's __time that I tell_

_And I sit here and __ponder_

_I __cry_ here and simply **wonder**

_When all my friends were **gone**_

_You were **always** the __strong_ one

_So __where are you now_ when they've all gone _away_?

_Where are you now, should I have **told you** today?_

_This __secret_ is **heavy** upon my shoulders

_That __lesson_ **you taught**; I still _haven't_ learned it

_It was always **so hard** when it came down to it_

_How can I ask you this- I'll **never live** through it_

_So I guess __I thought time would destroy it_

_But those **words haunt me** still, who would have __guessed_ it?

_Yeah there were __others_, **replacements** at _best_

_But__ not one_ could meet the _standards_ _you rewrote_ on my test

_For some unknown reason you __shine_ **above** the rest

_Go ahead and __laugh_, I'll **pretend** it's a jest

_So I sit here and think- __why didn't I ask him_?

_I was __speechless_, only **eleven** again

_I'm __older_ now, but I'm _not any wiser_

_I __reach out_ to him, trying to get further, **higher**

_Didn't I ever __tell_ you you were my freshman _fantasy_?

_Didn't I ever **mention** you were my sophomore __dream_?

_I guess **it's time you knew** you were my junior __theme_

_And maybe I'm older, __stronger_, but this still **can't be**

_But for tonight, simply **humor me**_

_Let __me_ lie my head upon _your_ chest

_Tell me __stories _of all that _you've seen_

_And **tonight**, I'll finally get some rest..."_

When the song was over, she dropped her gaze and replaced the microphone, "Good night everyone!" she called, and received a hearty "Mitsuki! Mitsuki! Mitsuki!" in response.

"Mitsuki, this boy says he knows you," after the show while Mitsuki was talking with her band, Ooshige walked in, Jared by her side. Her manager looked wary, remembering quite clearly what happened last time a boy said he knew her fledgling.

Mitsuki smiled and ushered him forward, "Yeah, it's okay Ooshige-san," she answered, and Ooshige nodded once and turned around. Takuto, who was also there but had emersed himself in a conversation with his lead guitarist, looked up, scowled, and turned back to his conversation. Mitsuki bit her lower lip before focusing her attention back to Jared who seemed to be amazed, "Wow, you were, incredible," he commented, and she blushed and thanked him softly in English. "I had no idea, you both were incredible," he looked to Takuto to address him as well, but the blue haired singer wanted nothing to do with the model who was trying to steal the love of his life.

Undeterred, he returned to Mitsuki, "I guess I shouldn't have doubted you. That last song was very, moving."

"Thank you," she felt stupid, but had no idea what to say. She was used to praise, but this was different; he was very handsome, and he seemed _genuine_. She supposed he appreciated talent in the business he was in. Sometimes talent was hard to come by, especially in music.

"I know it's late, but would you be interested in grabbing a cup of coffee? I know this really great place nearby; wow, this is totally generic, but-"

Takuto's ears perked up, and his attempts at conversation shattered, but he refused to turn around and express his dislike of the idea. He was finished with her; she could do whatever she wanted with whomever she wanted; he didn't care.

"Um…" when Takuto didn't meet her eyes, they dropped.

"It would be good for you Mitsuki," Ooshige whispered for her ears alone and then disguised it with, "You don't have anything to do tomorrow, and we're leaving in two days," she said it like a proper manager, and Mitsuki nodded.

"All right, that sounds nice."

He grinned and offered an arm, which she took hesitantly. As they walked out, she took one last glance toward Takuto who turned his back to her, picked up his guitar, and walked the other way. Her heart shattered, but if he wasn't going to love her, she should be allowed to have fun. Besides, nothing was going to happen; she promised herself that.


	11. What is Fair in Love and War

This is not edited in any way whatsoever, I just finished it late tonight. It's late, I know, it's always late though, and I've had months of testing and projects, going days without the least bit of sleep. I have a state competition in the next few days for a select spot of one team in the state to compete in a National Competition in July. I have a million tests to take and a thousand projects to finish. Finals are coming up, give me a break I'm at my breaking point! Not to mention I haven't been able to read at all and reading helps me to become inspired, and I haven't really left my school in the last five months or so, so going outside to be inspired has not been a possibility either. As for this story, almost finished, hope that you're not too too angry, sorry to the people that are, but if it weren't for the constant reminders that I'm a lazy bum who needs to update I probably never would, so don't forget to keep sending the encouragement my way! Oh, did I mention I was sorry for the grammar and the spelling? I'm sorry.

Chapter Eleven: What is Fair in Love and War

"Okay, Miss Kouyama, we've covered the weather, debated the ideals of our societies, bantered about the ideas of music theory and somehow skirted past any of your own music," he joked as Mitsuki took a sip of her second cappuccino.

"Well," she smiled as she set the cup down, "what is it you want to know?"

"It seems to me that I know _why_ you sing- for love, that's clear, and I know _how _you sing- very well, but I don't know for _whom_ you sing."

"Ah ha," her mood darkened. "If I told you I'd have to tell the rest of the world too, because they're all dying to know."

He laughed, "All right, all right, I'll let you off, this time, only because I'm a good guy and I have my last shoot in six hours and need my beauty sleep."

She giggled, finished her coffee, watched him pay and headed out with him. They walked quickly and quietly back to the car, because thought it was a nice part of the city, it was still almost three o'clock in the morning.

Yet, once they were safely in the car, conversation began again and carried all the way back to Mitsuki's hotel. She was comfortable with him, not safe, as she was with Takuto, but happy all the same. It'd been a long time since she'd felt free of pain, and she intended to make the most of this new found freedom without jeopardizing anything with Takuto.

Almost before she knew it, she was sitting in his car outside her hotel, "Here we are," he put the car in park and looked up to the penthouse windows where he was sure she'd be staying. "I- had a great time," he fumbled for the words he sought. "Is there anyway I could see you tomorrow?"

"I-"

"Please- please don't say no," he pleaded, and she acquiesced. "Great, here's the address to the agency doing the photos, meet me there at noon, and we'll get lunch," he took a pen and pad conveniently placed in the glove compartment and handed the address to her. She took it, thanked him for the coffee, and stepped out of the car.

"Sleep tight," he called after her.

"You too," she answered, before shutting the door softly.

Takuto, in the shadows, watched her come in at three that morning. _She came in alone, I suppose that's a good sign, _he thought to himself, and had to remember he was still angry with her. But, maybe it was just that he was confused by her actions, combined with the visions. What did it all mean? It was like a puzzle he was missing the pieces of; he could almost see the image but not quite, and it haunted him. He also knew just asking her straight out would never work; she never answered anything straight out. _What's with all the mystery? _He demanded silent. _Why won't you just let me in for once?_

He ran a hand through his dark blue hair and sighed, _why are you getting all strung out? She's just a girl, one of millions._

_Yes,_ he thought back to himself, _but she's the only one I've ever loved._

Angrily, he clenched his fists and slammed his hand into a nearby wall, and an image of himself with a cat ear helmet flew back to him. Who was he?

"Takuto," the name fled from her lips in a mere whisper, and he spun, thinking he'd been caught, but when he did, she was just getting onto the elevator, thinking out loud, "I'm so sorry I hurt him."

"I'm not," another voice whispered harshly, and Takuto's eyes scanned the lobby for anyone, but as far as he could see, it was only Mitsuki standing there. _What is happening to me?_

"If Meroko were here you would do it for her Izumi," Mitsuki retorted, and Takuto's heart was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. Meroko, he could see her, cotton candy pink hair with bunny ears set atop her head. And Izumi? Dirty blond hair that sheltered already cloistered, hardened eyes, he was wearing a French style beret. But who were they? What was going on?

Mitsuki climbed onto the elevator with a shocked Izumi in tow, "I wonder where Meroko is," she mused aloud.

"She-" Izumi stopped himself. Why should he tell her anything about Me-chan? They were enemies, "I don't know, and I don't care."

_You hurt me Izumi-kun, _an angelic voice threaded with harmony tickled his ear.

_Me-chan?_He voiced in his mind.

_You don't remember how you felt when we were first together? You don't remember how it was when I was placed with Takuto? I know your heart felt those things Izumi-kun, even when your mind does not allow them to be named. Listen to your heart Izumi, let your inhibitions go, for me, let Mitsuki be happy._

_If I did this, _he choked on his words, even in his own mind, unbelieving of them, _if I did this one great kindness for you, what would become of me?_

_If there was a punishment I would vouch for you, that is all I could do._

_So there would be no guarantee of salvation? _He whispered, and he felt a hand upon his shoulder; it was warm even though he couldn't see her.

_Izumi-kun I-_

_Meroko, _tears burned his eyes, but he refused to let them be seen. _I know what you're going to say and I-I remembered something the other day. Maybe you know what, maybe you don't, but I just wanted to tell you. I don't know why I did what I did, and I don't care to know, but I want you to know something; I don't regret what I did. I never would have met you if I hadn't, and also, I- won't let myself become her; I just won't._

_Izumi-kun_, her breath was a soft gasp, and he looked back to where she would be, but couldn't see her, and smiled.

"Izumi, I'm just going to bed, please leave me for awhile; I don't think Takuto will _want_ to see me," Mitsuki's voice was missing her normal fire, and Izumi was quieted by the deep melancholy in her voice.

"All right Mi-ki," he answered, and she turned and stepped off the elevator; there was surprise in her eyes, and he smiled gently. It all made sense now. He thought he might be under some sort of spell, but he didn't care. For the first time in a long time he felt light, happy, ready to face anything that came his way, even if that meant purgatory.

"Th-thank you," the door shut on her grateful expression, and he chuckled softly, jumped into the air, and floated to the top of the hotel.

"Is this true?" a soft voice found him gazing at the moon, and he nodded without turning. He didn't need to; he knew she would come as soon as he'd left Mitsuki. As a Guardian, she was unable to make her presence known, and he knew how badly it hurt her. She came and sat beside him, letting her legs dangle off the ledge they sat upon. "Thank you."

In an impulse, he met her eyes, and saw them sparkle like a thousand stars. He reached up and looked at a single tear that trickled down her creamy cheek, "Don't cry," he begged. "I've done this to see you smile; you can't cry now."

She laughed softly and came nearer, wrapping her hand around the one that caressed her face, "I've been waiting for you to look at me like that for years," she mumbled, and he pulled his eyes away.

"I'm sorry for any hurt I caused you Me-chan; it's not what I wanted at all," the sudden change in him didn't surprise him; he'd felt them tearing at his walls for a long time. He would suffer, he knew, but it was worth it, for just this moment.

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. He looked at her gently, kissed the top of her light pink hair and resumed watching the slowly rising sun. With their wings tightly intertwined, and her precious warmth so near him again, he didn't care about anything except making this moment last.

"I- love you, Me-chan," the words escaped before he even thought of them, and for long moments, she stayed quiet, and he scolded himself for moving too quickly and frightening his little rabbit.

"I love you too Izumi-kun; I always have," she reached up, and he met her lips halfway. She was sweet and tender, and it had been years since he'd known that taste. Hungrily, he pulled her closer until there was not even a spare centimeter between them. When they broke away, both were helpless and breathless, and she collapsed into his embrace. With trembling fingers, he stroked her hair and waited for the first sunrise of his new life.

"Hey guys, how about a break?" Mitsuki blushed when the photographers began to grumble, and he jogged over to her. "So you actually came."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to interrupt though," she backed up a bit, making her way to the door.

"Nah, don't worry, I wanna show you something," he grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him. Surprised, she had no choice but to follow him.

He led her all through the studio, pressing by disgruntled photographers and agents. Finally, they reached the door to what Mitsuki thought was the roof. He pushed it open and guided her up a flight of dimly lit steps. She distinctly remembered ascending steps like this, following Izumi. _Where is Izumi anyway? _She pondered. She had seen neither he nor Jonathan all day. _Probably just knows Takuto won't speak to me anyway, _tears stung her eyes when she thought that, but she had no time to let them fall because the minute they had burst into the sunshine, she saw a quiet lunch set up for two. There was a small table covered with what looked like a heavily patched, checkered picnic blanket and two place settings complete with a picnic basket next to the table.

"I figured they wouldn't let me escape, but wouldn't be able to find us up here for awhile."

"But, won't they get angry with you?" Mitsuki bit her lip nervously while he pulled out a chair for her.

"Probably," he grinned down at her as she sat gingerly. "But modeling isn't my thing, it's just something my dad thinks I should do to earn a few extra bucks while I'm at school," by now his Japanese was flowing very well, and Mitsuki was impressed. She knew her language was hard to master, and he seemed to have it down extremely well.

"How long have you been taking Japanese?" she inquired, and he looked surprised at the seemingly random question. "I was just noticing you speak it very well."

"Oh," he nodded and thought on it. "Well, I went to Tokyo for a modeling shoot when I was fifteen and hired a tutor when I got back, so I guess four years," he answered, and it was Mitsuki's turn to be surprised.

"That's not very long to speak as well as you do."

"Yeah, well, I've always been good with language," he winked, and she laughed. "It used to be a goal of mine to learn how to say 'I love you' in every language."

Mitsuki giggled, but was touched, what an odd goal; yet, a worthwhile one all the same, "Well, let's see, aishiteru."

"I love you."

"Te amo."

"Je t'aime."

"Ti amo."

"Ich liebe dich."

"Wo ai ni."

"Ik houd van u."

"Eu te amo."

They probably would have been able to continue, but both burst into a fat of laughter at their intense concentration; it was like a game.

"Wow, someone I can actually talk to intelligently, well, sort of," he smiled a smile that made Mitsuki's blood race. "We don't get many of those in my work." It was only when he dropped his dazzling sapphire eyes to his food that Mitsuki was able to examine hers. There was a BLT and a salad with the freshest vegetables she'd ever tasted; it was the perfect American meal, much better than most of the food she'd eaten in America (Ooshige swore she'd gained fifteen pounds in their stay). An hour later, Jared sighed heavily, and Mitsuki knew their time was at an end. As they stood, awkwardness filled the air when it never had before. They stood staring at each other for awhile before he cleared his throat and spoke, "So you're leaving tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Early, we're off to Washington DC."

"Would you like to have dinner? I mean, you're probably busy, but I've had a great time and-"

"Sure," she agreed more to end the edginess that was growing than to go. Besides, it wasn't like Takuto was going to want to go out with her or anything.

He smiled, almost relieved, and quickly kissed her cheek, catching her off-guard. She blushed deeply and only nodded stupidly when he added a quiet, "I'll pick you up at six."

Without another word, she descended the steps and slipped out a back exit.

Dinner was fabulous; they went into Chinatown and had a good dinner in a small Chinese restaurant in the area. Mitsuki commented on how American Chinese was nothing like real Chinese and was delighted to find their waiter was also fluent in Japanese. It'd been so long since she'd had anyone but Takuto and Ooshige to talk to. Just the name brought her pain; she hadn't even _seen_ him in nearly two days. Well, they would have to at least see one another on the plane. Maybe then…she forced all the thoughts down; having hope just meant heartbreak anymore. Then, out of nowhere, Izumi appeared for the first time since the night of the concert, "Funny how quickly you forget your love Mi-ki," he tried to sneer, but more than anything, he sounded baffled. With his own jewel of love burning so brightly inside him and how badly he thought Mitsuki pined for Takuto this scene was quiet unnerving. What if he had been right? He refused to let himself think of it; he would do this, for Meroko, but for himself he would be careful.

Mitsuki closed her eyes and regained her composure; she wasn't betraying Takuto by having dinner with someone, and even if she was, it wasn't any greater than he'd betrayed her. _No,_ her mind scolded, _that's not the right mentality._

At nine, Jared paid the bill and drove Mitsuki back to her hotel, and the awkward silence resumed, "Well," he parked and turned to Mitsuki who had her head lowered, thinking. Her hair covered her blush, "I suppose this is goodbye. You're an incredible girl Mitsuki; I only regret not meeting you sooner."

"I had a great time, thank you for your kindness."

"It was my pleasure," his look hurt Mitsuki's heart. She didn't think she'd been leading him on, but apparently she had. Still, she couldn't just leave him here like this.

"Would you maybe like to come up for a bit? I mean, we're leaving early, but I should at least make an attempt to return the hospitality you've shown to me."

He smiled, almost slyly, "Tell me, is this your famed Japanese hospitality or is this a genuine offer because you want to make it?"

She pretended to think about it and then laughed, "I suppose it's a little of both."

"Well, I suppose I'll come up for a bit then, but I don't want to inconvenience you for too long."

She nodded and both got out and headed up to Mitsuki's penthouse room.

"So you and your partner, your duet was…" he stopped; Mitsuki was expecting something like incredible or inspiring, but was stopped dead with his choice of word… "Lacking."

"Lacking?" she whispered, and he turned from his examination of the Philadelphia skyline.

"Not to offend either of you, both of your individual performances were incredible, but together you seemed…distant. I'm sorry, did I upset you?"

"No, no," she dismissed him absently, unbelieving. So their emotion or lack thereof really did carry through their music then.

"I didn't catch all the words, but I got the gist of it, and it seemed to be a song of love, but there was no feeling in it."

Mitsuki's heart burned in anguish, but she managed to choke out, "We try our best."

He smiled and approached her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered, so near to her his voice tickled her neck. With two careful fingers, he raised her chin and moved in to kiss her.

_Takuto!_ Her head screamed, and she turned her head and dropped onto the bed, "I'm sorry."

"No, I am," he turned and ran a hand through his hair, a habit Mitsuki found almost irresistible. "I shouldn't, it's just –frustrating."

"I suppose I should be honest with you," she mumbled meakly.

He met her eyes and they seemed to flash anger, "You have a boyfriend don't you?"

"No, no," she laughed and shook her head; her eyes were filled with tears, "but I have someone in mind."

"And by that tone I'll assume it's not me."

"I wish it were," she answered sullenly, "but Takuto and I have a history."

"Ah-ha, I should have guessed," he smiled and nodded. "I understand."

She looked at him and wished she could disregard her feelings and subsequently her pain. Only the memories held her to her love; she didn't believe in fate anymore, but she _would_ make Takuto remember their love, old and new, "I can't ever apologize enough."

"It's all right I guess, but…why did you agree to go out with me in the first place?" he asked a bit angrily.

"Because Takuto and I got in a fight…"

"And you meant to use me as a jealousy ploy to win him back?" his temper flared, and his voice rose.

"No, no, no," she rushed to fix her mistake, finding herself doing that a lot recently. "I thought I could enjoy myself without Takuto, and I maybe could forget him, but I couldn't. I'm sorry I put you in the way of it- that was never my intention. I really did like you – do, do; I just can't bring myself to forget Takuto."

He paced the floor and sighed, "I guess I'd better go then," he grabbed his jacket from off the bed and headed for the door.

"Jared!" she stopped him as he opened the door and he looked back to her, trying to capture his image in his mind.

"You would have made a great girlfriend Mitsuki-chan," he told her softly.

"I'm not so sure," she lowered her head, and he approached once more, leaving the door ajar. "You don't have to be," he kissed her cheek softly. "I'm sure enough for the both of us."

"Thank you," she squeezed his hand, and he turned his back and left, shutting the door behind him.

Takuto barely hid his rage when he saw Jared slip out of Mitsuki's room, "Oh, hi," the boy tried a smile for his rival. _Well_, he thought grimly, _I suppose there was no competition to begin with._

Takuto just glowered, fingers twitching viciously.

"Hey, she-it's not what you think," he thought he didn't need to give an explanation, but Mitsuki's obvious love touched him so that he wished only for her to be happy. "She can't be with me when her heart belongs to someone else," that said, he brushed past Takuto and stepped out of Mitsuki's life, just an actor in the drama of the world. He felt like the fated Jean Valjean, released from his evil by a small deed of the side of good. He'd done the right thing, which was all that he could do, and he was satisfied with that. For the first time in a long time, he smiled with his heart.

Baffled, Takuto opened her door without knowing. The lights were on in her first room, which was a parlor-like area, but in her bedroom it was dark, and he heard sobs coming from that general direction. He put a guard around his heart, refusing to let her hurt him anymore, even with her own pain.

As silent as a cat, he crept into her room and gazed at her. The moonlight glittered across her form, and her words seemed to be carried by the wind, _"Why, why is this happening? I just wanted him to remember; I just wanted him to love me again. What if I've lost him like I lost Eichi-kun? Takuto, I love you!"_

His heart tore into a thousand pieces, and his wall may as well have been made of sand it crumbled so easily, "Mitsuki-chan."

She jumped into a sitting position and whirled around to meet his eyes, "Takuto."

"T-those things you said, did you, I mean…" he searched for words. Could they be true? There was a time he thought they were, but…

"What things?" she inquired in a scratchy whisper.

"About- about you losing me like you lost Eichi," he couldn't bring himself to voice the word 'love', so he used the only other allusion he could think of.

Her eyes narrowed, "I didn't say that," she mumbled, and his eyes widened, so he remembered why he'd been so distant in the first place. Too many frightening and mysterious things seemed to happen around her, and he could tell this was going to be one of those times.

_Who could be letting him into my mind, and why? Are you hearing this right now? _Mitsuki tried to send him the message, but he stayed silent without even a trace of recognition. _So, it was only for that moment…_

"Takuto- I- I'm not sure what to say."

He shook his head and took a seat next to her on the bed, "I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. You probably have your reasons for keeping whatever it is you're keeping. Whoever the girl in my head is Mitsuki, it's you. I don't care. It's always been you."

She laughed bitterly at the irony and looked for Izumi. He wasn't there; she could tell Takuto everything, yet something held her back. She owed no loyalty to Izumi, so why should she skip this opportunity? Her heart's old innocence made her halt though. It just wouldn't be fair. _And this is fair?_ She demanded of herself. _This constant deceit and trickery?__ If he were in my place…_ but the thing was, he wasn't, and she couldn't allow herself to sink to his level. If she did, she would be forsaking all that Takuto had learned to love.

"Have you ever just known something was true without having any kind of evidence?" Mitsuki questioned; her obvious passion straining her voice.

He was caught off-guard by the oddity of the question, "I suppose…"

"That's how I feel about this," she continued. "I know without a doubt that we were supposed to be together, fate aside; that's why you lived and Eichi-kun died. I don't believe in much, but I believe in that," with the simple mentioning of Eichi's name, tears sprung to her eyes, but she forced them aside with a vicious hand and forged on, "I tried- I tried to push you out of my mind, and I failed; it can't be anyone but you. Takuto-I…"

He put a finger to her lips and shook his head, "Please, just kiss me."

She bit her lip and nodded, and he pulled his finger away delicately and stroked her cheek with his thumb as he leaned forward.

_A single flower petal dropped into a glass of water, _and his head spun, so he had to jerk back quickly before he even met her kiss.

"What?" she inquired in an alarmed whisper.

"I forgot."

"You forgot?" she laughed and turned her head sideways. "Forgot what?"

"No, no, someone made me forget, or something…" he tried to remember, but nothing came to him; everything was in a fog. He shouted in exasperation, "Why can't I remember?"

"Because-because you made yourself forget- a long time ago, to save your life in a way," she answered softly, lowering her head.

"What? Who? How do you know this?" he persisted, more thirsty for knowledge than angered at withholding.

"I-it's not…" Mitsuki couldn't stop the tears. "You don't remember me!" And when she said it all of her confidence in their love shattered. He truly didn't remember her; love wouldn't conquer all, not this at least. The world wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, not even close.

"Mitsuki," Takuto stopped from his pacing only long enough to look into her glittering, moonlit eyes. The image blurred with that of a stunning blond possessing almost the same eyes, only, less haunted, less tormented. She giggled in his head, but it was younger than even the girl in his head. None of it made sense, "You-you're not the one in my memories, if that's what they are, but that doesn't mean I don't want you in my future. Whatever it is you're hiding, I'll help you through it, as long as you let me in."

Mitsuki shook her head in consternation, her long brown tresses swinging behind her, "How can that be?" and for a moment she hated Meroko, so he had…but no…that couldn't possibly…_Why?_

Then it hit her, "Full Moon," she choked, still haunted by her past, even now. Full Moon had created and destroyed her, had been her joy and her suffering. She'd tried to run from the identity, but clearly, it was all in vain – you can't escape the past because it defines your present – now she understood.

"What?" Takuto inquired, and his voice, so angelic and innocent, pushed Mitsuki to her final resolution. There was only one way to put him at peace and save Izumi's secrets. She'd refused the option before, but now, sitting alone in this dark room breathing in the moist, cramped air, drinking in the darkness, she knew she had to release both their tortured souls.

"I need to tell you the truth Takuto," she lowered her eyes to hide her tears and her lies, "I knew you- before the accident."

He started to interrupt with a string of questions that were bursting from within, but she stopped him. "No, let me finish." He nodded and bit back his curiosity, so she could continue, "There was a girl at the orphanage who I was friends with; she tried out at this singing contest and eventually became Full Moon. I was just a friend, well, you two met, just before, and fell in love. That's the girl in your memory; I'm the young one, just a background image. When you had your accident, she became huge, but she couldn't take it and disappeared. So that's it, that's the big secret, I was just a little girl then, nothing more, Full Moon was the one."

He stopped dead in his tracks to stare at Mitsuki whose hair was sheltering her face, contemplating. It was no wonder she'd protected it so frantically, telling him that he was once in love with another girl – he almost regretted knowing. But…why didn't he remember her, yet he remembered the crash? There was something still not right, something that needed answering, "W-where is she?" he mumbled, and Mitsuki let out a sharp, pain filled cry and looked up at him for the first time, biting her lower lip to keep out the tremor to no avail.

She could at least tell him this one truth, "She's dead."


	12. Stop Twenty Eight, Washington DC, USA

So…this is not edited…ha…big surprise right? Well, I can't help that I'm lazy, I just come that way. Anyway, even though it's summer and that normally means I have time to update, I don't. I swear I'm doing more school in summer than I did all year in actual school. It's ridiculous. sighs oh well, I shouldn't be complaining. I hope that I got this chapter up so that all of you don't hate me for being so slow and lazy . Soon my dearests, soon you'll get your fluff, I promise.

Chapter Twelve: Stop Twenty-Eight, Washington D.C., United States

"Dead?" Takuto shook his head unbelievingly, "But how? Everyone would know; they would find out, see."

"No," Mitsuki's hair whipped around her shoulders when she spoke, "No one knows, they replaced her with me and that was that. Anyone who cared enough could find she was gone, I'm sorry."

Takuto sunk onto the bed, mouth agape, all this time he had thought it was her, that she had a dark past she was hiding and…None of it made sense, yet- Full Moon was in his mind, and then, that little girl with Mitsuki's eyes _was_ Mitsuki. His head told him the riddle was finally solved, but his heart told him there was more.

Mitsuki put a trembling hand on his shoulder and inched forward to look into his sea colored eyes, "I wish I could tell you differently. I understand you'll want to be alone now."

He shook his head and turned to meet her eyes, "I already told you, I don't care who the girl in my mind is; I just want you."

Mitsuki barely stifled a gasp when he smiled and kissed her forehead gently, "I love you Mitsuki; you're the only girl in my life."

"Takuto," her words never made it out because Takuto leaned forward and kissed her passionately, all the emotion he'd contained flowing out of him into one single action. Mitsuki kissed him back with just as much fire, pulling herself into his lap and running her fingers through his thick navy hair. It'd been so long since she'd been this close to him, but it still felt the same.

The two broke away only for an instant before Takuto was showering his lover with soft, delicate kisses that wound their way down her neck.

Mitsuki closed her eyes and savored every motion, every embrace that had been stolen by time but never dulled.

Takuto would have never left her embrace except that images from the past began to stir and what he now wished he could forget started to reemerge.

_Her golden hair flew behind her, and he snapped and wings burst from behind her, feathers exploding all around her while she poured her heart out to her audience. She was a real angel; she was the love of his life. Even now, he could feel the love burning beneath any temporal desires, _"I…"

Mitsuki's mind cleared when Takuto's voice called to her; his whole body had stiffened, and her face paled. The lie she had created for him was too good, and she knew it. She pulled back and touched his cheek gently, but he wouldn't meet her eyes, a dangerous thing.

"We have to be up early; I'll see you tomorrow," he rose with the roughness of a machine, not even turning toward her. "It's nothing you've…" he tried to explain, but how could he when he couldn't explain it to himself?

"Go," she whispered, "but don't search for answers, please; it will only hurt you in the end."

He didn't turn or respond, just kept his back to her and left as silently as he'd come.

"Takuto, are you coming?" Mitsuki growled anxiously on their second day in Washington D.C. The two had made an unspoken agreement that they would simply forget the strange night in Philadelphia. Takuto still had the thirst for knowledge in his eyes, but Mitsuki's stubborn spirit had sunk in, and they both knew they would get nowhere with their questions, only make themselves more miserable. Instead, they chose the easy way out- pretending nothing had happened, and so far it was working beautifully. But, this morning Takuto was not in the mood to pretend nothing had happened.

"Yeah," he responded and walked out, shutting his door behind him and smiling silently to himself.

"What is that smirk for?" Mitsuki asked suspiciously, and he laughed and pinched her nose teasingly.

"Oh nothing," he winked, and Mitsuki's eyes narrowed, but she didn't question. Questions were dangerous, and the fragile peace they'd made was as easily shattered as the thinnest slice of glass.

Even through his smile Takuto's thoughts were running; he'd made plans with Ooshige to steal Mitsuki away for a shopping spree at lunch, and then he would be able to get away for a few hours and search for his answers. After they left D.C., their tour would be leading them down south to places where Takuto would be shut off from all technology, and technology was what he needed more than ever to find the answers he was searching for.

"But Ooshige, I thought…" Mitsuki began, glancing back at Takuto nervously. He laughed gently and shook his head, knowing that she didn't want to leave him alone, but also knowing that the offer for a shopping spree in Washington D.C. was too much for a teenage girl to pass up, even one as mature as Mitsuki.

"It's okay Mitsuki-chan, go and have fun, I'll find some way to amuse myself and see you back at the hotel later tonight; we'll go get dinner," he assured her, and she gave him one last glance to make sure before she grinned and headed off with Ooshige.

"Finally," Takuto mumbled to himself and grabbed a taxi headed in the direction of the Library of Congress.

Izumi watched him go, interested, "I wonder where he's headed off to," he mumbled to himself.

"Boss," Jonathan materialized before Izumi and smiled crookedly. "You've been slacking, that girl could have ruined everything. Where were you?"

Izumi tried not to act nervous or guilty, simply shrugged, "I was thinking, and besides, she _didn't_ ruin everything. Why don't you follow her now, and I'll follow him, and we'll find out just what is going on around here?"

Jonathan's eyes narrowed, but he nodded and headed in the direction that Mitsuki and Ooshige had disappeared.

"You cannot let Jonathan find out," Meroko's voice whispered near his ear, and he nodded.

"I know," he grumbled unhappily, "but that is easier said than done. He's a lot smarter than he looks, and it's not like I'm working really hard at trying to keep them apart or anything."

"You must keep them safe until he remembers everything," Meroko coached, and Izumi turned around to find her. She materialized in front of him, and he smiled, the fear receding, and his confidence returning in just her presence.

"I will do whatever I can my love," he took her hand in his and kissed her cheek gently.

She smiled and blushed softly, the only reward he needed, "Takuto will be headed to the Library in search of answers I'm sure; he isn't one that will give up that easily, especially when his gut is telling him something isn't right."

"Well, maybe we should make sure he finds the right sources in that massive building," Izumi grinned, but it was a smile that was missing its usual maliciousness, and it made Meroko sigh a sigh of great relief, finally, finally her Izumi was back, the man that she knew he would someday turn out to be. _And, _she thought privately, _one less obstacle in the way of those two. Now all we have to worry about is his Shinigami partner._

She nodded in agreement, and the two flew off together to find out just what exactly Takuto was searching for.

Takuto drank in the wonders of the huge library silently before he picked a computer and sat down to begin his search.

His first search began with pictures, hoping that images of Full Moon would bring back some of those strange memories of her, but unfortunately when he typed in Full Moon all he got was pictures of nighttime skyscapes. He sighed angrily and was about to turn back when one image appeared, of the girl in question. And as easily as that, there came the memories.

_She stopped singing, her microphone almost hit the ground her hands were so weak as she stared into a growing black formation in the night sky, "Meroko!" she screamed, and a girl with short cotton-candy pink hair turned back to her and smiled weakly, despite the obvious strain in her face, "Keep singing till the end, Mitsuki!"_

_Mitsuki?_ Takuto jumped back from the memory and closed his eyes, trying to make more come, but nothing did, there was only blackness. Frantically he searched the internet with key words such as "Who was Full Moon?" or "Full Moon's first name" but there was nothing. He found countless articles on the mystery behind the singer, the inability to find anything about her home or her social life, countless interviews and meetings in which she kept a mysterious discretion about anything personal. Who was she? She couldn't have been a ghost, then who? And who were the others?

He slammed his fist against the table, making a few people near him jump up in surprise. Whispering a hasty "sorry", he turned back to his search and found something that made his heart jump in surprise. He skimmed the article and found it to be just like all the others, except for the last sentence, scathing and critical, "So just who _is_ Full Moon? Well, perhaps we'll never know because it seems the two who know aren't saying anything." Two? His mind reeled. Who could the second person be? Who else would know about Full Moon.

_Her manager,_ a voice in the back of his mind coaxed, and he nodded to himself, _of course…_ With fingers that were almost numb in anticipation, he typed in "Full Moon's Manager" and his stomach fell into his throat. The first hit revealed something he was not expecting – Ooshige. He sat back to let his mind absorb what he'd just read. So, Ooshige was Full Moon's manager, as well as Mitsuki's. Then she must know, and she would have known Mitsuki too. She could solve everything, but he knew it was going to take tact to make her talk. She wouldn't just come out and spill everything that she'd been hiding for years, not even to him. He was going to have to be subtle, but how? He chewed his lower lip in thought. _Maybe it's time I have an overdo phone call with Wakouji_. He grinned and stood, heading toward the payphone outside.

When he had typed in all the numbers on the card and the international number for Japan and then Wakouji's number, he was rewarded with his old friend's surprised voice.

"Takuto? I didn't expect to hear you, where are you?"

"Washington D.C.," he replied, grinning from ear to ear. If anyone knew how to crack Ooshige, Wakouji did.

"How's the tour going?"

"Well, it's going," Takuto joked and quickly summed up everything that had happened.

"That sounds…interesting," Wakouji's voice had drastically darkened, and the tone made the hair on Takuto's neck rise. What did Wakouji know that he didn't? Could it be something to do with Full Moon? He ran through the articles he'd looked for and an image popped into his head that he didn't think he'd seen, but must have skimmed over it. A man by the name Wakouji had been Full Moon's producer for Eternal Snow. Then, no, it couldn't be the same man; Wakouji would never have gone back into the singing business. He was too hurt by the death of Mitsuki's parents.

"You wouldn't know anything about Full Moon, would you Wakouji? I mean, she would have had to have come to you for permission to use Eternal Snow at least. Who is she? Ooshige was her manager; you two must have…" then it dawned on him, _that_ was how Wakouji and Ooshige had met.

_Takuto glared fiercely at the girl with cotton candy pink hair as she tried to disguise herself as Mitsuki to confuse the doctor and the manager who were sitting in a room together, staring at one another blankly. Neither had any idea what Meroko was capable of, and Meroko didn't sound anything like Mitsuki anyway! What were the two thinking? Mitsuki smiled a warm smile at him and promised him with her eyes that everything would turn out all right._

"You were Full Moon's producer, weren't you? Then who was Mitsuki in all this?" Takuto spoke without tact, without anything but a thirst for knowledge that had been denied him. Why didn't these things add up? Why couldn't he remember? And why could that girl make herself look so much like Mitsuki! She was taller, more figured, and she had _pink _hair! There was no way without magic…Magic?

"For Eternal Snow, but that was a long time ago Takuto, you should let it drop. Just enjoy your own tour, don't worry about it."

"I'll be damned if I'm not going to worry about it!" Takuto snapped. "Mitsuki told me that I loved Full Moon, and I need to know what happened to her! I need to know who she is Wakouji, or I'll never be able to get her out of my head!" _And I'll never be able to fully commit myself to Mitsuki-chan,_ he added silently to himself.

"You loved her…" Wakouji's voice was flat on the other line. "You loved her, but she's not who you think. She and Mitsuki have…well; I suppose it would be called a history. Takuto are you sure you're alone? I mean, nothing weird has happened to you while we've been talking has it?"

"No, why would you ask something like that?" Takuto inquired, all anger driven out of him by Wakouji's tone.

"Just…it's part of the story, you're sure? No one has tried to stop you from talking to me?" Wakouji seemed strained with worry, and Takuto had no explanation for the somber words.

"No…"

"Good, now, I suppose it all started with the accident…"

"Please insert one dollar, to continue this call," a voice interrupted Wakouji.

"And we lost you there for a minute…"

"Please insert one dollar to continue this call,"

"Wakouji, hold on," Takuto searched his pockets for change and when he couldn't find any, cursed Americans and their phone cards that didn't help him, ready to scream in frustration, and then the phone went dead, and he hung it up, resigned and tired.

_Maybe Mitsuki and I just weren't meant to be together, _he thought sadly and looked up at the sun that was just beginning to set. _I mean, every time I get close to her something pushes me away, maybe I should just give it up so we can both move on. _But as much as he said it, he didn't want to give up. He loved her; he was sure of that, he just didn't know if she was the only love he'd had. He just didn't know anything about himself, and he couldn't give anything to her if he didn't know what he had to give.

"Well that's no way to think, acting as if you know something about the confines of destiny when you've broken the rules so many times," Takuto turned to locate the voice and found a man standing there, taller than he by a few inches with dirty blond hair that cascaded down into his eyes, shading them so Takuto couldn't tell their color let alone their intention. He wore a beret that seemed familiar, and his clothes were a blinding combination of yellow and black stripes that reminded Takuto of a bee, or a person long forgotten. His slacks were casual and of good quality, but there seemed to be something missing from his figure, wings perhaps?

_Well, that's a strange thought,_ Takuto laughed at himself and took another look at the man. Certainly he was just a common everyday man that just happened to speak Japanese and read people's thoughts. _Wait,_ Takuto stood stock still, _how does he know what I was thinking? I wasn't talking aloud, I know I wasn't._

"Very good, you're starting to understand," the man answered his thoughts, and Takuto's jaw slacked. "Now, I can't come right out and tell you, because I would be in more trouble then than I'm going to be now, but I can tell you this. There are people looking out for you and Mitsuki Takuto, and you need to find the solution to this problem. What she told you was a lie, not full and complete, but a lie nonetheless. No, don't get angry, she's just trying to protect you from me, but know this; I'm on your side. She doesn't know it, and you don't have to tell her, but we're looking out for you."

And just like that, he was gone, but Takuto could swear he caught a glow of pink and yellow rising into the clouds. And the name stuck in his mind, _Izumi_. Yes, he had been in at least one of his memories, but he was a different man than this one. The Izumi from his memories was his mortal enemy; he wanted to take Mitsuki and Meroko from him, and he didn't mean to do it in a kind and gentle manner like this man. None of this made sense!

He wanted to curl up in a ball and die; he didn't want to go on. But he'd promised Mitsuki dinner, and it was getting late and she would worry. He had things to chew on, but he had fans to please as well, and a few bumps in the road wouldn't make him desert them, not anymore.


	13. Stop ThirtyFour: Buenos Aires,Argentina

Chapter Fourteen: Stop Thirty-Four: Buneos Aires, Argentina

The first day stepping off the plane and into Mexico City had been hell. There was no other way to describe it. Mitsuki was sure she'd walked off the aircraft, and it had brought her to some sort of fiery alternate universe, and it wasn't just the climate.

All around her, for miles, all she could see was poverty. The little children crying still seemed to haunt her. Granted, these people seemed to relish in their plight, always smiling, always pushing on, forever optimistic and hopeful. They spoke of a bright future where they were pulled out of the gutters and the adobe houses they lived in. They spoke of a hope so bright Mitsuki couldn't do anything but put it into words and sing it to the heavens.

It was the same all throughout their traveling in South America. From Mexico City, they'd decided to split their week in two and do a surprise concert in San Pedro, Belize, the tourist hot spot of Central America. That was the place that Mitsuki had seen the most hope.

As she looked out the plane window flying in, she saw the greens of the Amazon rainforest fade to a dingy brown of the ocean water, "Takuto," she'd whispered gently, tugging on his arm and urging him to look out to the ocean. "I thought we were supposed to be going to the Caribbean. I don't think that's what it's supposed to look like."

Takuto had looked at her sadly and nodded, "No sewage systems I'm afraid," was all he said before he turned away from the sight, and Mitsuki gasped as the plane drew closer to the runway and hit the ground with a slight bump.

The airport was a huge step down from what she'd known in Tokyo. It was three rooms with three terminals, the largest airport in the entire country, and it seemed as if everyone in the airport was looking out at her, waiting for her arrival. At first, she'd been horrified by the faces, unable to bear them as the people catered to her every whim, seeking desperately any spare change she would grant them. As they flew over to the small cay where San Pedro was located, she felt her heart well up in fury at the conditions here.

"Why doesn't anyone _do_ anything about this?" she demanded, hands clenching into fists as she stared out into the water, and the dirty brown close to the coast began to brighten and clarify to the greens and turquoises she'd always imagined but never seen.

Takuto sighed and shook his head, "People do, it's just not enough," he told her gently. "Solving the poverty of an entire country is hard enough let alone an entire _continent_; and you haven't even _seen_ Africa yet. There are people working on it everyday though, and in the meantime, everyone here makes the most of their lives. You'll see it."

And she did see it, even through the horrors she was forced to witness silently. On the bare, dirt floor of a clay house a baby boy sat, crying, reaching his hungry hands forward, but no one ran to clutch him, because they had nothing to offer. They just stared at him with hollow eyes and let him cry out his hunger. When he was finished, his mother scooped him into her loving arms and stared at Mitsuki, the foreigner, with eyes that were not hateful, but thankful. The money Mitsuki brought with her stimulated their economy, made more jobs, and to these people, that was everything.

"One day," her taxi driver told her, grinning widely. "There will be roads in Belize, and there will be a large school. One day there will be a new Belize; you come back in twenty years and you will see."

So Mitsuki took it with open eyes and open heart, doing what she could, but enjoying her time there too, with the people who seemed to fill her heart with their warmth and optimism. Even if it was an act for the tourists, she reveled in it. She Scuba dove in the Caribbean, chasing sea turtles and feeding nurse sharks and stingrays, basking in the warmth it brought her. That was what she wanted to remember most, though she would never forget the hands and the eyes. She vowed that once she was finished the tour she would start on a new project. Suddenly, nothing was about her anymore.

And so they went to Havana, Cuba, and she wasn't surprised to see the same scenes of horror, just enlightened. She took it all in stride, and laughed with the local women, helping them hang laundry, simple chores. When they went to Bogota, Columbia, she didn't shy away from small children with dilated pupils who reeked of a drug experiment gone wrong, she took them in and tried her best to see them through the worst of their problems. She couldn't promise they wouldn't go back, she only spoke rudimentary Spanish, but she tried to tell them through her eyes what they needed to know – that there was love in the world, and a life worth living.

In Santiago, Chile, she made sure to comment on all the wonderful foods and tip far too much, but the sparkle in the eyes of the waitress' was reward in itself, and Takuto sat by, watching her in awe, love growing in his heart, questions dying. He didn't care. There was something about this place, and her renewed spirit that moved him. Here, in the most unlikely of places, she had rediscovered her happiness. Because really, her problems were trifles compared to these, and still, these people smiled, still they laughed and dreamed of better days, and the spirit was infectious, so she was almost sure she could settle down in one of the clay huts in the hundred degree weather and live contented all her days with nothing but the clothes on her back and the skills her hands brought her. And she could be _proud_ of that. There was nothing wrong with manual labor, that's what these people had taught her. There was nothing that should be looked down on; every and any skill was a gift. You shouldn't be defined by what you do, but who you are, and that message echoed in every word she spoke or sang. Suddenly, everything in her life was very clear.

* * *

"Our last concert in South America," Mitsuki told Takuto with a regretful melancholy in her voice.

"Then let's make sure they remember it," Takuto squeezed her hand reassuringly, and she nodded and headed out ons the rudimentary stage.

That night she sang for South America, sang of its plight, but also of the profound love it'd invoked in her, a love that really _would_ overcome all odds. There was nothing that would wrench these memories from her mind, not the most powerful plant in this world or the next, and she knew it. The lessons had been engrained in the fabric of her being, and she wanted to make sure the people that had touched her knew it too.

The song she chose as an ending she'd written in Belize and started out with a quiet piano and flute duet; triplets that flowed like the ocean, accompanied by the quiet chords of the electric base. Her voice came out low and melodic but never lost strength or intensity.

"One thousand miles, south of the border, I found what I always searched for

And just as easily, I'm headed north again, unable to see why I didn't win"

The music rose to a fiery pitch as Mitsuki tried to force every bit of anger and frustration she had at the situation into her music, and just the effort left her drained.

"How can I live in a lacking world? Yet how can I stand to stand by?

How can I feel so safe, so sure, when I don't even know if they lie?"

The melody faded and easily slipped back into the A phrase, a gentle eight note pattern in the base and a simple yet beautiful melody in the treble.

"I know I found a paradise, in trash on the streets

It doesn't have to look nice, to suffice, to be what I need

But maybe that's all that you see…"

Again, the music found itself faster and louder, the piano chords crashing a dissonance that made Mitsuki's head spin, and her blood boil.

"I'm sure I found what I want, so why am I back here again?

So tired of bearing the brunt, this life is just beginning to begin."  
She lowered her head and let the microphone fall while the flute and piano intertwined with one another, her voice barely a whisper for the next two lines.

"I'm too young, it's too early, I'm too innocent, but surely

You'll see how I feel, you'll support me, you'll teach me to deal with not being free."

Mitsuki fell to the bottom of her range, so the words were barely audible yet crisp and clean, making the audience strain to hear what she said.

"But I'm all alone in my head, and at night I see where I've been

And the images, bring dread, no, not this, again…"

The chorus of the song brought back the easy B flat chords of the beginning of the song, but moved quicker, hopeful yet dark.

"So take my ashes to the sea, where I feel that I'm just me

Bury me at home, so I'll never be alone, among the people I trust

I wanna be with them; I wanna live in their hearts

I don't wanna hear the when, when I know we're so far apart

So take my body to the ocean, go ahead don't miss me

You'll know that I'm at home then, and we can all be at peace…"

All but the flute and piano dropped out, the flute soaring high above the gentle piano melody, Mitsuki barely able to keep up with the surge of emotion not just coming from herself and her band, but from the audience as well.

"Just take my ashes to the sea…"

The song ended exactly as it had begun; the calm before and after the storm, and when it was over, she felt exhausted, as if the life had just been sucked out of her, but the cheers revitalized her enough that when Takuto came on she could give him a hearty hug and begin their final act in South America.

* * *

Mitsuki sighed from the balcony of her hotel room and let the humid Argentinean breeze touch her face that was raw from crying. This time though, they weren't tears for anything she didn't possess, but for what she _did_. She had so much to be grateful for, why hadn't she seen it before? The last few months she'd been so caught up in what she didn't have that she'd forgotten to see what she did. Meroko and Takuto had almost been forced to sacrifice their lives for her life, and she knew she couldn't sit around and wallow in self pity anymore. If she wanted to get what she wanted, what she _needed_, she was going to have to act.

"Mitsuki! Come on!" Takuto called from below her balcony, waving a hand at her, and she looked at him curiously.

"Where?"

He grinned at her, "Come down and find out," he challenged, and she laughed, swiped a hand across her face, changed her clothes quickly and bounced down the steps to where he waited below.

When she was on the sandy path under the palm trees that led from their hotel to the city, Takuto stepped back to admire her. She was wearing a short black skirt in the Spanish style, which ruffled at the bottom and flew out when she spun, with small pink flowers entwined into the fabric. Her shirt was Spanish also, a black tank top with multiple ruffles around the neck and a large pink ribbon that dangled down one of her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and he bent down and plucked one of the many tropical flowers that grew in the area. He chose a large, pink one and set it firmly behind one of her ears, "You'll need it," he informed her and took her hand.

"What? Where?" she started, but he pressed a finger to her lips and began to drag her down the path. She laughed in confusion and followed after him.

* * *

"Are you worried?" Meroko asked him gently as they watched from their perch on the roof of a nearby house.

"No," he answered casually and shrugged his shoulders, ruffling his wings as he did. He had begun molting a few days ago, which could only mean one thing; he was fading, but it was happening gradually, to give him time to face the consequences of his actions and fix what he'd ruined. Little did the boss know, but he had no intention of fixing it.

"But Jonathan knows that something is wrong," Meroko pried. She hated when he kept things from her, it only made him darker, more susceptible to falling back into what he had once been. He was still new to their love; he wasn't immune.

"It doesn't scare me anymore," he told her quietly and turned to look into her eyes. "There's something about this place, if only…" he stopped.

"If only you'd know there was somewhere like this, before you…you know?" she nodded, "I was thinking that too. I would have cherished the life I had, no matter how bitter it was."

"Meroko-chan, do you…remember?" he inquired hesitantly, afraid to bring it up. As awful as the few memories of his past had been, Izumi still wondered at them. How could he have been living this whole time with pieces of him missing? Is this how Takuto felt every day? If it were, he wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy, and Takuto seemed to be far from it these days.

She nodded solemnly, closing her eyes and looking up at the moon, "I was very young, and very foolish," she told him, and began to delve into her tale that she hadn't shared with anyone until this point, and guessed she never would again. "He was twenty-one, I was seventeen, no age to be making rash decisions. He offered me his life and the world, and I took it. I ran, so stupid. I barely knew him, and I rushed into his promise of love. He destroyed me, kept me chained to the home we'd made, turning it into a cell. It was…not pleasant," she didn't care to get into those kind of details, and Izumi didn't press her, simply watched her with concerned and loving eyes and offered a gentle hand, which she took and continued. "I wanted to run, but he threatened to kill me. He destroyed me, inside and out. I thought I was nothing, not worth the life that was inside me, and so I beat him to it."

Izumi was silent for long moments before he took a seat closer to her and pulled her into his arms, nosing her neck softly, "Meroko, you're the kindest spirit I know. You made me what I am, everything good in me is yours, that's not nothing, far from it. And what's more, you protect that girl down there with everything in your being, despite what I once thought she stole from you. You didn't just acquire those things like you acquired your wings; you developed them, despite adverse circumstances. That is more than I can say for myself and most others."

She kissed him hungrily, and he returned the embrace with just as much passion, sure he was going to lose himself in her eyes, until the cruelest sound in the world touched his ears.

"So I see."

_Jonathan,_ Izumi spun and groped for an explanation as Meroko vanished with a whisper, but it was too late, the damage had been done.

"You know I'll have to report this."

"No, Jonathan, you don't understand," Izumi found himself pleading, much to his former self's disgust, but he wouldn't allow Mitsuki and Takuto to be put in jeopardy. "It's…" he grabbed the first believable lie that entered his mind. "I'm using her."

Jonathan didn't seem convinced, so Izumi expanded it.

"I found out that she's the one who's been protecting Mitsuki this whole time from us, the one who's been dropping hints and such. If I can distract her long enough, you'll be able to stop them. I was going to tell you, but I had to make sure that I had her completely first."

Jonathan's look of suspicion melted into a sardonic little grin, "Well, now that is a plan if I've ever one. I'm in."

Izumi heaved a sigh of relief and hoped Meroko didn't take anything he said at face value. He knew he just had to stay undiscovered for a little bit longer, and then it would be all over, one way or another, it would be all over.

* * *

"Dancing?" Mitsuki squealed excitedly as they entered a small club on the nice side of town.

Takuto nodded and commended his good thinking when she rewarded him with a little squeal of delight, "I thought you might need some different sort of entertainment. Well, we've done something traditional in every place we've gone, why should Argentina be any different? So it's not the tango, dancing is dancing!"

She laughed, enthralled by the music, and the two dove into the sea of people.

Takuto wasn't the only person she danced with that night. Besides resilient hope and determined will, South Americans had an affinity toward foreign women and try as she might, Mitsuki couldn't resist them all. She took a quiet delight in the jealous little glare Takuto sent the men she danced with except when she found herself returning it to the numerous women who found Takuto to be just as irresistible. But by the time the night was through, the two had gotten used to it and could easily walk out of the club joking and laughing about the charming and unique partners they'd acquired.

"Gods, she was such a horrible dancer, she kept getting way too close, and I think she must have been listening to some other song or something, but man!" Takuto whistled, and Mitsuki giggled.

"Aw, but she was pretty Takuto," Mitsuki only half-joked, the girl had been stunning really, but she knew Takuto wasn't interested. He had eyes only for her, and she finally was beginning to understand it. It made her more confident and less afraid when he turned to her and looked at her seriously.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," he whispered, and his voice heated her skin and caused a blush to creep into her cheeks.

"Stop it," she urged, turning her head, but he pulled her back to him and made her look into his eyes.

"Mitsuki, I know you lied to me, back in D.C. I don't know what you're hiding, but I know that this trip has made me fall in love with you, and no matter how many times I tell myself it'll never work, you always make me come back to you. And I'm not afraid anymore; I know what I want, even if I don't know who I am."

"Takuto," she choked, but he shook his head and kissed her softly, more tender than their last kiss, but nothing that sparked memory. Every time he kissed her was like he was kissing her for the first time. It was full of passion and desire, love even, but there was no recognition there, and that made her break away and turn her eyes from him.

"Is it your turn to run?" he asked softly, letting her go, but she shook her head.

"I'm not running anymore, I'm going to stand by you until you figure it out. I can't help you, but I can support you. I'm not going to lie to you anymore, because I feel like I don't have to. I'm just going to wait; I'll wait forever if I have to."

He grinned and grabbed her hand, "I'm glad you say that, because I feel like the answers won't be quick in coming. Yet, I know that I can find them, as long as you're by my side."

"I'm not going anywhere," she vowed and smiled up into his blue eyes, the night cloaking them, and for a moment, there was recognition there, but it flickered out in a heartbeat. For the first time in months, Mitsuki's hopes didn't come crashing down when the second passed though, and Takuto didn't run away from the image. Instead, they both focused on their goal, their hands locked tighter together, and they looked toward the future. _One day there will be a new __Belize_ _and one day, we _will_ be together,_ Mitsuki promised herself, and the two headed back to the hotel to ready themselves for the last leg of their tour.

§Well…where can I start? I went to Belize last summer, I'm a Scuba diver, and it was my annual trip, and it changed me…greatly. Everything in this story that I wrote about Belize is absolutely fact based; I was there, and there are even more horrifying stories that I could divulge. The people are the most incredible I've ever met, and from the other places I've visited in South America they all seem to be that way. The spirit is overwhelming, if one can only look past the poverty and into the eyes of the people. Besides being one of the most beautiful places in the world, South America is one of the most heartwarming. I went not expecting anything more than a Caribbean vacation like the one I'd seen in Britain's Cayman Islands, what I got was third world poverty and a heavy dose of culture shock, but after spending a few days diving and a few nights hanging out with some of the friends I'd made, I realized that despite the tragedy they deal with everyday, the people there are the nicest, most open, friendliest, and optimistic people I've ever known. I swore to myself that when I came home I would write for them, and I'vepublished a few small newspaper articles about my travels, but never anything that went further than my community. There are so many places that haven't been touched by aid programs yet,so many countries that need more aid, Belize is mypersonal cause, but there are countless others.There's no wayI could ever grant you the images of a third world country, not even with the most touching pictures; you have to experience itfor yourself, and I'd encourage the experience, it truly is life changing.I'll always carry those images and those people in my heart, and this is dedicated to them, and every other person who has born suffering and lived to smile again.§


	14. Stop ThirtyEight:Cape Town,South Africa

A/n: I'm sooo excited! I didn't think I was going to be able to finish this chapter before I left! I couldn't get it to flow right, nothing seemed at all quality; and then, suddenly, it hit me. It's not long I'm afraid, and it's not edited, because it's already ten o'clock and I'm going to have to be up tomorrow at six to catch my flight. Sorry! I'm going away for eight days, btw, to a national competition for school, so I won't be home until next Monday the 25th. I honestly didn't think I was going to have anything to post at all, but then I saw that it had been _so_ long since last time, and I didn't want to make you wait even longer! So please forgive the shortness/lack of action in this chapter. Next chapter the real action begins; the final stages of the tour. It'll probably be another four chapters or so and that'll be a wrap. I'll update as soon as I get home; don't be too angry! I love you all!

Chapter Fifteen: Stop Thirty-eight: Cape Town, South Africa

Cairo, Egypt had been their first destination, and Mitsuki immediately felt like she'd been transported back two-thousand years to the time of the Christian bible. She found herself taken out of the moist, sweltering rainforests to the dry, scorching deserts. But even here, the people were the same as they'd been in South America; needy but friendly. Her skin had toughened to it, but everyday new horrors slipped in through her mind. Still, she rode a camel through the Cairo desert, took a boat down the Nile and visited the Great Pyramids. In Nigeria, she took a more local approach, and she and Takuto visited local schools and played with the children for the day. Even though they were only able to explain a few short things through a translator, the children didn't need the language, they only needed the love, and Mitsuki found herself laughing right along with them as they pointed to different objects and she gave them the Japanese equivalent to the word. Apparently, Japanese was entirely foreign and completely hilarious to the small children, who giggled hysterically at almost every word she or Takuto spoke.

In the Congo, she was once again surrounded by rainforests, and she and Takuto were happily enjoying their lunches and trading stories about the places they'd visited when a group of local monkeys decided they were hungry and their lunch looked good enough for the day. The first to spring, landed directly on Takuto's head, clawing at his hair as he ran frantically to get the creature off his back. Mitsuki just stared in shock as he ran, screaming for help, "Me?" she pointed to herself and shook her head.

"No way man, that's one angry monkey," she jested, and Takuto glared and ripped the creature off. Needless to say, their lunch went to the monkeys, and Takuto was extremely thankful for the preliminary vaccinations they'd had to get when they struggled back to their hotel, and he found claw marks in his scalp and back.

"Only in Africa," he'd muttered, and Mitsuki laughed and agreed. There was something special in every place they'd been, and Africa was no exception. Europe and America had been all about what they held in material possessions, what monuments were there, what landscapes, but South America and Africa were beautiful and special for different reasons. Mitsuki could hardly place what they were, but she knew there was something sacred in the pristine and undeveloped lands. The ways of the people were primitive, but hardly uncivilized. The people were respectful and very dedicated to their lives and families. Mitsuki found herself wondering what she would choose if she had to choose between being as rich as she was but having no love, or being dirt poor and having more spirit and passion and love than any other person alive. She guessed she would rather live in a grass hovel and have a family and a job that made her happy than live in a mansion with no one to live in it with her. Fortunately for her, she would probably never have to make that choice, but she knew now what it meant, and she would defend these people if she could.

In South Africa, she found herself in a whole new world all together. Cape Town was far from primitive, as many of the other places she'd been were. Cape Town was not only a bustling city; it was a _rich_ bustling city.

"They mine gold and diamonds in South Africa," Takuto whispered next to her on the plane when her eyes nearly bulged open at the sight.

She vaguely remembered hearing that, but she'd never placed South Africa _in_ Africa for some reason, but there was apparently good reason. South Africa didn't seem to resemble the rest of the continent at all, or at least not the parts of the continent she'd seen. South Africa was just as alive as the rest of Africa, but it was more alive in the way America and Japan were alive, busy and hurried, not spirited and slow-paced. While South Africa functioned like the "modern" cities, it also functioned like a machine, unlike the rest of the continent and most of South America, which seemed to be breathing.

Suddenly, Mitsuki didn't feel as elated at the thought of a "civilized" society.

"It's all right," Takuto assured her, "That feeling will pass. You'll get reintroduced. There's something terribly romantic about the third world, about the sufferance there, but you'll soon realize you're glad you're where you are."

Since their time in Argentina, Takuto and Mitsuki began getting closer and closer, so they were at the point where they could almost read one another's minds. It was frightening and exhilarating all at the same time. Mitsuki loved that closeness, yet she dreaded it, because now that she was that close, she realized that Takuto was simply burying his questions for her sake, not because they still didn't itch him. And what happened when their tour was over? Did it go back to the way it was? What would the media say when they got wind of what had been happening between the two singers, both on and offstage? Did they _already_ know? _Dear gods, what does Oba-chan think? I bet they've made our little half-romance into a lust-filled tryst by now._ Mitsuki shook the unwelcome thought away and turned her eyes back to the city that was quickly approaching. They still had a week here and a week in Australia, and then they were at their final destination – Tokyo.

Takuto seemed to sigh when she thought it, but she didn't comment on where the sigh came from; she knew he was probably thinking the same thoughts she was, and neither wanted to confront the questions.

* * *

Izumi sighed and rubbed his temples. Meroko had made herself scarce since that night in Argentina when he'd lied to Jonathan, and it was taking all his energy to keep the guise up for his Shinigami partner that when he was alone, he barely had the strength to search for her. And even if he did, he knew he wouldn't find her. Meroko wouldn't be found if she didn't want to be, and for some reason, she didn't seem to want to be.

_I hope she didn't take what I was saying literally, _he thought grouchily as he flew over Cape Town, following Mitsuki and Takuto on one of their usual excursions.

"Where is Meroko lately, Izumi?" Jonathan demanded heatedly, only worsening Izumi's dark mood.

"I don't know," he snapped, refusing to look at the ghost creature beside him.

"Well how are you going to…"

"Would you shut up?" he growled, and Jonathan snapped his mouth shut. _At least I still have that one advantage; he's spent so many years being subservient to me that he doesn't even think before he does things sometimes. I should play off that…_that made a small smile appear on Izumi's lips. He guessed some of his bad-guy instincts would never completely wear off. "There, down there," Izumi pointed, and Jonathan turned to him. "See that little girl? Turn her into an illusion of Full Moon."

"What? Why?" Jonathan questioned, examining the girl in front of Mitsuki and Takuto.

"Because Takuto thinks he was in love with Full Moon!" Izumi sighed, trying to seem exasperated. "That'll throw him off-guard, make him shy away."

Jonathan nodded his approval and flew downward to do as Izumi instructed. Little did he know, but Takuto and Mitsuki were sticking like glue thanks to their little truce, and Full Moon would hopefully only make Takuto question. It was a gamble, but it might just work.

As he waited for Jonathan to return, a calming presence filled his body, and he sighed, relieved, _"Me-chan," _he called in his mind, and the quiet, yet oddly sad voice entered his mind.

_"You wonder why I've been distant?"_

_"I do," _Jonathan answered in his mind, trying to keep the pained expression off his face and a scowl firmly in place. Why did she sound so sad? She didn't honestly believe what he'd said to Jonathan, did she?

_"No," _she answered simply, _"but you still lied."_

Izumi faltered, _"What? I lied so that he wouldn't find us out and make a problem for them! I lied to protect what is good! Does that make it wrong?"_

_"An evil done in the name of good, is still evil," _she answered with an ancient proverb, and he sighed, defeated._ "Were you afraid to fight him?"_

_"There are things in this world that I cannot fight Me-chan, and the Shinigami boss is one of them. Fighting Jonathan would have raised eyebrows, and we would have been discovered. This way, Mi-ki and Ta-kun are safe."_

_"Are you so unsure of yourself then, that you didn't think your love would overcome it all?" _her voice was strained, as if she was fighting something in him, trying to show him something he just could not see.

_"I'm only scared Me-chan!" _he was on his last leg. Why couldn't he do anything right for her? He'd changed his whole personality; he'd defied everything that he'd come to know, just to please her, and even now she wasn't happy! _"I don't want to have to live without you! I just want us to be able to be together as long as possible, and if lying will get me there then I'll do it!"_

Her voice seemed to smile, ever so slightly, _"I am glad that you love me this much Izumi, but you won't be able to stand up to your punishment if there is still evil in your heart. I want us to be together too, and this is why I tell you; you must do only good; from this point forward. Your judging day is coming, and coming swiftly."_

And then her voice and presence vanished again, and Izumi was left with a baffling riddle. His judging day, what was that supposed to mean?

* * *

Mitsuki laughed joyously at the young girl in front of her and Takuto who was playing hopscotch on a sidewalk near her house. Takuto grinned at her and took her hand as they stopped and watched the complicated patterns the girl made with her feet. They'd begun thinking it was hopscotch, but it turned out to be some kind of dance that they didn't quite understand, but was beautiful all the same. So, some African traditions still stood, even in the civilized parts of the continent of wilderness.

Takuto turned to look at Mitsuki briefly, and when he looked back to the young girl; she was no longer there. In her place, was a girl that resembled Mitsuki, only with stunning blond hair and younger seeming eyes. For some reason, those eyes didn't seem to match the girl. They were so naïve, so innocent, and this girl had to be at least sixteen; no sixteen year old was totally innocent, not like those eyes showed. Not even Mitsuki, with her kind heart and sympathetic personality had eyes quite like those. Those were the eyes of a child, and Takuto found his head spinning.

"Takuto?" Mitsuki called, but he shook his head at her, trying to get her to back off for a minute while the image swam, and he tried to make just one stay put for a second, so that he could see it.

_There was a little girl, _Mitsuki¸ _he reminded himself. Yes, there was Mitsuki, standing in a park, with someone, a man, with blue hair and cat ears…was that him? He couldn't be sure, and he could feel the image fading, so he looked around quickly, there was the bunny girl with the cotton candy hair – _Meroko._ The man held something out to the little girl, a drop of blood was it? The girl smiled and took it, and the air seemed to _shift_ as if it was being affected by a great energy…_

"Takuto?" Mitsuki shook his shoulders frantically; his sudden collapse had scared the little girl out of her dance, and she'd come to see what was happening to the odd foreigners.

Takuto pulled himself out of the trance and sighed, "Nothing," he mumbled, but Mitsuki stopped him.

"What was it?"

He sighed and nodded to her, "Shall we go back to the hotel?"

She agreed quickly, both apologized to the little girl for interrupting her dance (as best they could with the language barrier) and gave her a complete, formal set of Japanese bows which delighted her enough, so that they didn't even need to be understood. With that, they headed back to the hotel, Mitsuki fidgeting the whole way, anticipating the questions and secretly wondering where Izumi was and what he was up to. He'd let too much slip; there was something wrong, and fear was welling in her stomach.

* * *

_"So he has betrayed us as well," _a voice boomed from the clouds, and Jonathan nodded, trying not to cower in fear. _"Very well, then it will be your task to stop whatever Izumi is doing, but more importantly, what that girl may let slip to Takuto. He _must not_ remember his past…is this completely clear?"_

Jonathan took a deep breath and stammered a hasty acceptance, and the voice dismissed him with silence as he set off to sabotage whatever final attempts might be made to restore Takuto's memory. The war of the Shinigami was on.

* * *

"My God my tourniquet

Return to me, **salvation**

**_Do you remember me?_**

**Lost** for so long…

Will _you_ be on the other side?

**_Or will you forget me? _**

I'm dying, praying, **bleeding** and **screaming**

Am I **too lost** to be **saved**?

Am I too lost…?

My **wolves**, cry for the grave

My _soul cries, for deliverance_…"

Evanescence, Tourniquet


	15. Secrets and War

Hey! Sorry this is a short chapter, but there's a lot of action in it and I needed to make sure I saved some of the good stuff for the next one. I hope you're not too upset about how long it's been; college applications are killer, this is the first weekend of freedom I've had since about August. I'm really, really sorry, but I'm almost finished this story, and I'm going to try and update more often now that all my important applications are in and my computer is finally fixed. I hope you all understand! Until next time, enjoy and don't forget to read and review!

Chapter Sixteen: Secrets and War

Mitsuki pulled her legs underneath her and watched Takuto pace the floor of her room frantically, never meeting her eyes, never slowing in his pace, "I saw you in my vision Mitsuki," he blurted out, freezing for one instant to throw his eyes toward her, find that hers were averted, and begin pacing again.

"I was there," she murmured.

"But Full Moon was not," Takuto answered firmly and stopped dead center in front of her, staring down at her with his full heart, open and bleeding, for her to explain and hand back to him. She kept her head lowered while she twirled her hands anxiously in her lap.

"I don't know," she whispered softly. "You would never believe me if I told you."

"I'm willing to believe _anything_ that comes out of your mouth Mitsuki-chan, I love you; don't you know that by now?" He knelt in front of her and pulled her hands into his own, laying his forearms on her folded knees. "What more do you want from me?"

She rose her eyes to meet his and shook her head fiercely, tears dripping down her cheeks, "Nothing, I just…" she looked around for Izumi, but he was nowhere to be found. This was her opportunity; this was the excuse she'd been searching for. How could she not take it? _What will happen to Izumi? I know Meroko loved him…what if she's still…Meroko!_

"She is safe, Mi-ki," Izumi materialized from the connecting room, and gave Mitsuki the saddest, most frightened look she'd ever seen on anyone's face. "Tell your story."

Mitsuki's eyes flew open, she stopped breathing; her hands shook. This couldn't be right. Terrified, she turned toward Takuto, who cocked his head, confusedly.

"Is there something…" Takuto stopped, he was going to ask if there was something wrong, but there didn't need to be an answer to that question. Of course there was something wrong; there were secrets that were obviously heavy on her heart. But why the sudden start? Why was she staring at something that wasn't there?

"Go on Mi-ki, I don't know how long it will take Jonathan to tell the Shinigami boss on me, if he hasn't already. You may not have much time, and Me-chan wanted him to know. She's safe, Mitsuki, tell your story, have your life, you deserve it, and I finally realize it. Me-chan wanted me to tell you that she loves you, that's she's looking out for you, and so am I, as long as I can be here with you."

"Th-thank you," Mitsuki didn't think the simple expression was enough; there were no words of gratitude that would express the sudden feeling of warmth and appreciation she felt toward Izumi, but his small smile and his brightening features told her it was enough for him. He waved a hand at her gently, urging her to continue, and she looked back to Takuto, setting her jaw determinedly and nodded.

"I'll tell you."

Takuto sighed heavily and nodded, moving next to her on the bed but refusing to drop her hands as they faced one another as if for the first time. Here was her clean slate, here was the honesty she'd craved for so long, handed to her so seemingly so easily. But life is never easy, and the telling would be painful.

"You died," she started bluntly, and Takuto's eyes shot open as he began to shake his head fiercely.

"What kind of sick joke…" he started, but Mitsuki put a small hand to his lips and hushed him.

"I have limited time to tell you this, listen to my story and if you don't believe me then say I'm crazy and leave me where I sit. This is how it happened; these are the answers you're seeking. I promise you what I'm about to tell you is no lie. Do you trust me?"

He nodded immediately, and she smiled.

"Then trust me when I tell you that you died. You had lung cancer, you know, and you went out for a final drive, but when you crashed your bike you really did die. Do you know the ancient story, that those who take their lives are turned into Shinigami, spirits that are destined to take the lives of children?"

"Yes…" Takuto drew the word out, suspicion written across his face, but he didn't question, he understood the urgency in Mitsuki's eyes even if it didn't appear in her steady voice.

"It's no legend. You were turned into a Shinigami, and you were assigned a partner, Meroko. You called yourselves Negi Ramen, and to make the whole experience easier for the child, you took the forms of a cat and a rabbit. You were the cat, she the rabbit. The two of you were assigned a child, your first, and that child was me."

"You? But? You're just as alive as I am; Mitsuki, this explanation doesn't make sense!" but Takuto did recall slightly from his vision wearing cat ears and that girl Meroko. He remembered Mitsuki asking for Negi Ramen once in his apartment, it seemed so long ago that he hardly saw it in his memory; yet, it was there. She'd asked for Negi Ramen, and he'd thought of a team of super heroes, something that had seemed so odd at the time. But those occurrences were clockwork with Mitsuki, so it wouldn't have even registered now, but at the beginning of their acquaintance it was a different story. And all this time, had she been prompting him to remember? Did he have reason to shy away from her after all? Had she been the catalyst to his spells and fits?

"I was," she whispered, able to read his thoughts on his face. "I caused all your memories, that was my purpose, and once I get to the end of my story you'll understand why. I _needed_ you to remember all of this."

"Mi-ki, quickly, I feel something coming," Izumi urged, and Mitsuki nodded and resumed her story as rapidly as she could throw herself back into it.

"So you were assigned to me, you had a year to wait for me to die. But the Fates hadn't been decided just yet, there were certain obstacles that could change my life, certain things that would allow to me to live. And you were supposed to make sure that these obstacles didn't hinder me on my path to death. So for a year you were to follow me, making sure that the things that could bring about my salvation never came – it was your curse for throwing away your own life that had been so precious. It's the curse of all Shinigamis," here, she tossed her head to Izumi who had grown pale with her words.

"How could I ever do that?" Takuto demanded fiercely, gripping her hands almost to the point of pain, but she held him just as tightly back, trying to make him see

Mitsuki shook her head, "You didn't Takuto; I'm here with you. You didn't," she reached out and stroked his cheek gently. "Because, you see, there was a slight hindrance already in place when we met. I could see you; you and Meroko both, and I wasn't supposed to. I could see you, and because of it, I grew close to the people who were supposed to take my life. I shared with you my one passion – to sing. I wanted to sing because…" she stopped and controlled her raging heart with a deep breath. "I was in love, with a boy I'd known in the orphanage. His name was Eichi…" _Eichi-kun…_the name still brought heartbreak, but she was healing, slowly, and with Takuto's help she would get through it. She'd loved Eichi-kun then, but she loved Takuto _now_, and she knew as much as anyone that she couldn't live in the past – not anymore.

"Eichi…" the name tasted familiar on Takuto's lips. "The guy in Arizona? The grave?"

Mitsuki bit her lip, "Yes, that's him."

"The one who left you?" Takuto's fists clenched. Why had he done that? Death seemed almost an appropriate punishment for someone leaving Mitsuki broken like this.

"In some ways, he did. He was adopted, and his new parents took him to America. We promised that when we were both older we would find one another again. We promised that when we found one another again we would both be doing what we loved, what we wanted to do with our lives. He wanted to be an astronomer; I wanted to be a famous singer. We would sit outside on the beach and stare at the stars, and I'd sing to him. It was a childhood romance that faded as quickly as the setting sun. Once he got to America, he never wrote; he never called. But with naiveté of the young girl I was, I clung to him, to his memory. And you hated that Takuto, I never knew why until much later, but you hated Eichi. You hated his memory. When I told you I wanted to sing for Eichi-kun, you told me that it wasn't a worthy reason. You said that I should want to sing for myself, but what you didn't quite understand was that singing for Eichi _was_ singing for myself. I'd promised him I'd do what _I _wanted to do with my life, and what I wanted more than anything was to sing. But, again, there's always a catch, and my life has never been smooth. I had lung cancer, and it was going to kill me if I didn't get the surgery, but they told me the surgery would ruin my voice. I was prepared to die because of that, and maybe that's what won you over in the end. I had an audition that I was to go to, but I needed to be sixteen, so you took a drop of your magic Shinigami blood and made me into a sixteen year old – the sixteen year old that was to become Full Moon."

A scream erupted from the other side of the room, and Mitsuki's eyes flew toward Izumi who had his back toward her, obviously locked in some kind of struggle, a black force gripping him.

"No, not yet," Mitsuki whispered, and Takuto looked at her confusedly, but she couldn't explain. There was another Shinigami dying for her, and she wasn't sure Izumi would wind up where Takuto was. And what about Meroko? He said she was safe, but where was she? Was she happy?

"Continue!" Izumi shouted at Mitsuki.

"What was that?" Takuto demanded, standing up and staring directly at Izumi, unable to make out the strange swirl of colors he thought he saw, but when he blinked, they were gone.

"I can't!" Mitsuki shouted, standing beside Takuto, hands clenched in fear. "I can't see someone else die for me Izumi!"

"You have to!" Izumi called back at her. "Mi-ki, I asked for this! This is the price I pay for Meroko's love! You don't have to pay it with me!"

Meroko's love? Mitsuki's face dropped, so she _was_ safe, and she'd finally found the Izumi she always knew existed but was so long gone. Meroko was her friend; she'd stolen Takuto from him, could she now steal Izumi from him as well?

"No!" Mitsuki stood still, refusing to move an inch as the darkness gripped Izumi tighter.

"If you don't, you'll never be with Ta-kun!" Izumi turned to face Mitsuki, who crumpled to the floor when she saw that Jonathan was imbedded in the Shinigami's chest, burrowing a hole into his soul, stealing what was good in Izumi, while consuming his body and powers. "Please Mi-ki," Izumi begged. "Please, for Me-chan, you can't forsake what she handed to you at so high a cost. Please don't let me die in vain. I'm scared Mi-ki, I don't want to die alone. Please, tell him, tell him quickly."

"I can't, I can't," Mitsuki whispered. "You'll be okay if I don't."

"Mitsuki-chan? Mitsuki!" Takuto was calling frantically beside her, but she couldn't hear; all she could see was that horrific form of Izumi being consumed, it was burned into her mind.

"I will never be okay Mi-ki, I remembered my past. I won't ever be all right, please," Izumi's voice was so gentle and tender that it tore Mitsuki's heart in two. Determinedly, she rose into Takuto's outstretched arms.

"We went to America, you and Meroko and I, with me disguised as Full Moon. I found Eichi's grave; I wanted to die. I got the surgery, my voice was saved, but I couldn't be the same without Eichi. Another Shinigami, Izumi, came to take my soul, because you and Meroko had vowed to keep me safe; you couldn't see me die. But I went with Izumi, and he almost killed me, except you fought for me. You pulled me out of the melancholy that would have consumed me, and when we got back to Japan, I put on a final concert, the biggest of the ones that I was to perform. I put it on the day that I was to die. In the process, you'd remembered your past," tears poured down her cheeks as Izumi struggled, Jonathan burying deeper and deeper into his former partner's quickly vanishing soul. "If a Shinigami remembers his past he turns into a ghost," she closed her eyes. "So Meroko went to the spirit world to find a flower to make you forget, and on the night that we confessed our love for one another you drank that potion, so that you wouldn't disappear from my life. That night, you and Meroko fought the Fates for me, both of you vanished. I thought you'd both died for me – because I continued to live. But…neither of you did. You came back to me, like this, completely unaware of who I was. And Meroko, she…she's all right, somewhere."

"No!" a voice roared from the sky, and Izumi sighed heavily and gave up the struggle as Jonathan stretched his new fingers and grinned triumphantly.

"Finally, I have the body I always coveted," it was Izumi's face, but not his voice, and Mitsuki stood and struggled toward Jonathan, glaring at him defiantly.

"Where is Izumi?" she screamed.

"Izumi?" Takuto sat back against the bed, shaking, as visions and images flew back to him, everything falling into place except for one piece, the piece that Mitsuki didn't know, the piece that the Shinigami coveted so much.

Jonathan smiled sickly in Izumi's skin, "I took his body, so his displaced soul is doomed to roam the spirit world until he finishes his penance for his crimes against the Shinigami, or so the legend says."

"Penance? How long?" Mitsuki questioned, pulling her hand to her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Until the world ends."

* * *

"Lately

I'm into circuitry

What it means to be

_Made of you but not enough for you_

And I wonder if you can

**Bilocate**

Is that what I taste

Your **_supernova juice_**?

You know it's _true_

**_I'm part of you_**

Steady as it comes

**Right down to you**

**_So maybe we're_** **_a bliss_****_ of another kind_**

I said, bliss of another kind…"

Tori Amos, To Venus and Back, Bliss


	16. Stop ThirtyNine: Sydney, Australia

EUREKA! Sorry about the update time! I've been trying to load this story for WEEKS! And it finally went through! bows down and praises fanfiction staff. This time it was not my fault...for once...it kept telling me it was an empty file, and I was all "no it's not...I mean, it's a short chapter, but it's not EMPTY!" Anyway, the next chapter I don't have written, but it shouldn't be too too long in the making, sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen: Stop Thirty-Nine, Sydney, Australia

She'd never hated anyone so much as she hated the Shinigami that followed her now to her final destination before she reached home.

While they waited to take the stage, Takuto sat next to her, completely silent, like he'd been for most of the last week. Tomorrow, they were to leave for Japan and the majority of Australia had been left undiscovered by the duo. They stayed confined to their rooms, Takuto in absolutely silent meditation, Mitsuki sobbing, unable to be comforted by Ooshige's hushed words and gentle condolences. Izumi was gone; he'd disappeared for her. It was worse than death; he had simply been erased, after he'd gone through so much change for Meroko. First she'd stolen Takuto from her dearest friend, and then she'd stolen Izumi. How selfish could she be?

Tears sprang to her eyes as the thoughts surfaced again, and the microphone trembled in her hands. Carefully, Takuto wrapped his own hand around hers, and she looked up into his eyes that were quivering as well, with suppressed fear. One question was written all over his face – what next? But Mitsuki had no answers. For the last few years, she had been so focused on making him remember that she'd never even thought ahead to when he actually did remember. Sure, she'd let herself daydream of it once in a while, but this was nothing like the way she'd imagined it. In her dreams, Takuto was happy with his memories, complete, their love was full and fresh and young, like it'd been when he'd been stolen from her. Sometimes, she'd even dreamed that Meroko was able to be with them again, and the three of them would tour together, friends forever. But Mitsuki was quickly learning that that was not to be the case. Takuto was not happy with his memories, he was confused, lost, alone, and utterly broken, Mitsuki was just as distraught as he, Meroko was still missing, and worse, the love of her life had been wrenched away.

"Your hands are freezing," Takuto murmured, and she nodded blankly back, pulling her head away from his questioning eyes. _Why? _

Jonathan smirked cruelly nearby, "Oh Mi-ki, always the little troublemaker aren't you?" he jested, and she turned and glared fiercely at him.

"Don't call me that," she growled between her teeth. "Don't _ever_ speak to me."

Takuto, who had rapidly become acquainted with the fact that she could still see the Shinigami, gazed intently at the spot where Jonathan hovered in Izumi's body, "Why can't I see them?" he ventured, and Mitsuki shook her head and began to meticulously examine her shoes.

"I don't know, probably because you haven't remembered their secret yet."

"What?" Takuto's eyes narrowed.

"Insolent girl!" Jonathan hissed viciously, slamming his fist into Mitsuki's face, causing her to go sprawling out across the floor. "What do you think you're saying?" the sick feeling of power welled up inside him, and he turned to stare at his hand that had left a welt on Mitsuki's cheek. He smirked, "Why didn't Izumi do this more often?" blood raced through his body, and he had the most amazing feeling of _life_.

"Mitsuki?" Takuto pulled her crumpled form into his arms and cradled her while she cried.

"I'm sorry I told you Takuto, I'm sorry," Mitsuki begged for forgiveness from the wrong person, and she knew it. But it was the best she could do, because the people she needed forgiveness from were either gone or missing. "Meroko, Izumi, I'm sorry…"

The crowd roared their approval as Mitsuki stumbled onto the stage, only one song resonating in her heart – a song she'd written when confronted with the wars of various countries – a song of death, a song befitting what she'd stolen from Meroko, and what she'd forced upon herself, a tribute to Izumi's bravery, yet emphasizing the pointlessness of his death.

"Hello," she whispered into the microphone, half in fear, half in sadness. She was about to do something unconventional, it could ruin her career, but she wasn't afraid of that; she was afraid that her message would be lost. She feared that her whole point would turn to unaccountable sorrow unless she put the right spin on her words, the right amount of hope in her voice, the right lie in the truth. "I…can't explain this song. A very close friend of mine – died, recently." Then she could go no further; she had to let the music explain her feelings. In the end, that's all she could ever do, let the music carry her soul and hope that the audience received her true meaning. _Life isn't hopeless,_ she coached herself as she pulled the microphone closer to her chest. _Life is full of things to live for; Izumi knew that, Meroko knew that; they would want others to know that. But bad things happen, and it's about time people realized what was going on in this world, about time that they started caring; they would want them to know that too. There's love, but there's hate, everything is hanging in the balance, and maybe there's nothing we can do to change it, but there's nothing that says we can't, either. _

In the misty, smoky voice that defined her, Mitsuki began the opening notes to her newest song, her band sitting back, watching, wondering how this would pan out.

"A casket black as death, a red rose for my love, another died too young, a broken candle never burns, my dearest friend, my blood-bathed dove, this tattered heart can't ever seem to learn,

"To have these lives in your hands, not your own, to run like we did in a life long ago, you died with an unfulfilled promise you know, how many steps will they force me to go on alone?

"You make a widow of my dark virgin heart, a sentence of solitude is what you've left to impart, long years of waiting with nowhere to restart, let me lie on your coffin, and we'll never part…" Mitsuki choked on her words, tears flooding her eyes, and her lead guitarist, sensing her distress, whispered the chords to the bassist who boldly entered with a quiet, eerie solo, followed gently by a snare rhythm that slightly resembled marching feet. In the background, harsh minors drifted in and out from the guitars. Mitsuki glanced back at them, thanking them with her eyes, and forced herself to continue, pulling her voice up from its normal octave, trying to match the minors of the guitars, "You told me once that you weren't afraid, but what's there to fear except tomorrow, when all you leave behind is love that's decayed, and a family swathed in sorrow

"The choices you made in your youth will haunt me to my grave, and if you'd come back, the images wouldn't let you be the same, so maybe it's better that it was only your life that you gave, and maybe it's better that that's where they left you to stay…"

The bass faded to nothing, and Mitsuki allowed her voice to sink back into its normal range before she could taste the satisfaction of the music, teasing herself, pushing herself forward into a verse that crescendoed into nothing, "All the world is spinning now, and the rain keeps hurtling down, you've become another number, reduced to a quiet murmur, the ripples you left in the world still remain, but you didn't leave a dent, there are no after-effects, they're still suffering – everything is just the same, the only new thing is these tears that I've wept…"

She waved a hand behind her, urging the symbol that would symbolize the climax of the song, while clenching the microphone tight in her hands, facing Jonathan with fierce, angry eyes, demanding to him, "How can they say that's it's all all right now, when I'm lowering your body into the cold bare ground? How can they say that everything will be fine, when my soul is lost in a different place, a long-gone time?"

The chorus came easily from the band, and Mitsuki felt herself sliding into the improvisation, silently marveling at the deft way these talented musicians weaved their own meanings into her words. She'd never felt such a serge of feeling while onstage before; somehow, she knew that it was going to be all right. Her message was getting out, and with her face to the heavens, she allowed a small smile and the words poured out of her, almost frantically. They needed to be said, not just for her, but for the world. This was the unpleasantness of life, but getting them out there was the first step to fixing them, and in that way, her message, even of death, was a positive one, "It's just another green beret, another missing lover, another missing son, one more secret they say, we'll tell you when this war is finally won, you're just another mark in the record-book, just another dot of red on a page of black, you never moved the world you could've took, why did you never come and steal it back?"

Again, the fever disappeared, and she allowed her guitarist a solo while her blood cooled. Her palms were sweating; she couldn't tell, but the lack of noise in the audience made her hopeful, "All the world stands still when they drape the flag over the tomb, a seven gun salute, the deafening roar that fades to nothing, I'm frozen, the one you never loved enough, remembering an empty room, if you'd only stopped and took a look at me, we could've been something, the first lump of dirt falls onto my blood red rose, on the flag, I hear your mother crying, somewhere in the din of useless noise, the pounding silence fills my ears, my shoulders droop, my body sags, can't come to terms that this could have been your ultimate choice, (You were never one to act the little boy)…"

She could feel herself becoming choked again as she finished the verse she'd written for Meroko, trying to project a little piece of Meroko's anguish to the world. Somewhere, she prayed that her friend was being treated well, that she wasn't withering in her misery. Mitsuki knew Meroko was strong, but could she weather this? She tossed the thought from her mind and focused completely on the music, letting her voice drop into a childish kind of murmur, "In the end, you were just another green beret, could've been something special, so they say, tried to take a bad guy by the hands, lead him away, he took you by surprise, wasn't your lucky day, and now, here we are, they're dragging me away, the men in the white coats, calling me out to play, and I'm screaming to the heavens, asking why didn't you stay?"

For a solid minute there was absolutely no sound in the audience, and Mitsuki sat on stage, panting, wondering what the reaction would be, until they erupted into a fit of pleasure, screaming approval, begging for more, throwing themselves toward the stage, chanting her name, and she smiled weakly and pulled the microphone to her lips once more, swathed in a cloud of black that was slowly receding, "That was for you Izumi, for you Meroko, I love you both, wherever you are."

"Where am I?" Izumi moved to shield his eyes as he stumbled in the blinding white light and found that he had none.

"You are in the spirit world," a hauntingly beautiful female voice echoed in response. She seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once, sexless, yet distinctly female, loving and harsh all at the same time. The amount of emotion and apathy in one of her words sent Izumi's head spinning, or what he assumed would be his head if it were there. "You are a ghost."

"Oh," he whispered softly, trying to make the feeling of desolation disappear. He'd thought…never mind what he'd thought; he'd chosen this road, and he'd have to accept the consequences, this was no different than any other time in his life.

A light tinkling was what Izumi guessed was her laugh, but it sounded more like bells than any human noise, the sweetest bells he'd ever heard, a sound so angelic that he wanted to melt into it, curl up and disappear inside it. "You have grown so much fair one."

"And for what?" Izumi demanded bitterly to the spirit, though it was lacking its normal fire. He feared this powerful entity, whatever it was, and he was tired, tired of fighting.

"But would you fight for her?" the entity questioned softly, a whisper of warmth against Izumi's soul, and he decided immediately that this was no force he could reckon with, no fore he could fight; yet, for Meroko, he would try.

"I would," he answered strongly, and the entity laughed again.

"I knew you would answer that way."

"Then why did you ask the question?" Izumi countered, and the entity seemed to smile, and the light where he was intensified.

"Because I wanted to see if you'd admitted it to yourself yet."

Izumi stayed silent, _fair enough_, "What am I doing here? Who are you?"

"You are here, because I am about to let you in on a little secret, a secret that has been told only to two others in the history of the world."

Fear clenched Izumi's heart; this was it. This was the Shinigami boss, and this creature was about to tell him the unknown secret he'd been forced to keep Takuto from remembering.

"But why?" Izumi choked out, afraid once again. He was sure his knees would be knocking if he had them.

"Because," the entity sighed, "it is time."

Oh yeah, I've been getting a lot of questions recently about whether or not these songs that Mitsuki sings are mine or not, and yeah, they are, so please don't steal them, but I'm really glad you like them! Maybe I should switch my profession from writer to singer...heh...maybe not...


End file.
